I Need Your Protection
by killmeorkissme
Summary: AU/AH. Elena and Damon have been together for just over three years. After recently moving in together, Elena and Damon witness a murder that has them placed in a witness protection program, where their lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU/AH story. I just had some inspiration. And because I'm getting jaw surgery I'll have 4 weeks of play time to write. I have big plans. I know the description says they will witness a murder and have to go into witness protection. Quite like in the movie "Did You Hear About the Morgans?" but I wanted you to get a grasp of their relationship and the things that are going on between them and also a few flashbacks on important moments in their lives together before they witness the murder, that will be about the third or fourth chapter in.**

**Copyright: I don't own any of the characters. I just play with them and make them do dirty things to each other.  
**

**Anyways, enough of me babbling on with the show!**

* * *

"Damon! Damon! Damon! Get up, get up, get up!" Elena yelled running frantically through their bedroom, finding random items of clothing and pulling them on.

Damon rolled over in bed burying his head in the pillow again, "too early, come back to bed," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Damon, we can't my parents are coming over! Right now! Get up!" she said coming over to the bed and pushing him urging him to get up. He just grumbled and flipped over reaching his arm out around her waist pulling her down on the bed.

"Elena, calm down, they know we're dating it's not a big deal," he said reaching up to brush some hair out of her face. Elena's face visibly relaxed at his gesture and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I know, it's just they don't know we're living together yet, and it looks bad that you're here in the morning," Elena whispered as her thoughts were running around in head knowing her parents wouldn't accept it.

His eyes softened and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "They're going to have to find out sometime," he said and he rolled himself out of bed looking around for his own clothes which had been thrown around the floor in the earlier throes of passion from the night before. "You have to make this up to me I don't get out of bed early for just anyone you know?"

"How about a nice quiet movie night we can cuddle on the couch maybe do a little... you know," Elena said huskily bringing her finger to her mouth and biting down on it seductively.

"A little, you know is a very good way to make it up to me," Damon said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Only if you buy the pizza," she said and that got him to roll his eyes.

"I knew there was some kind of catch to this whole thing," he muttered and sighed when she decided to change the subject.

"Why do you always look even more sexy when we can't do anything about it?" she asked him giving his back an appreciative glance as she sank back into the covers.

Damon turned around a smirk on his lips as he pulled up his pants. "Because the universe is oh so mean to us," he said stalking towards her on the bed leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Very mean to us," she mumbled against his mouth before kissing him again wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his mumbled agreement on her lips and smiled. They kissed again and Elena launched herself into his arms wrapping her legs around her waist. His arms wrapped under her ass and walked with her placing her in front of the bathroom door.

"Go fix your sex hair babe," he whispered against her lips and turned her around slapping her ass to get her to move.

"Asshole," Elena mumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

Damon was just pulling his shirt over his head as the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of Elena's parents. He took a deep breath and went to open the door. He was greeted with Miranda and Grayson Gilbert's smiling faces and he put on his best smile as he felt Elena come up behind him wrapping her arms around waist.

"Hi mom and dad," Elena greeted them as she stepped back to let them in. "Hi pumpkin!" They said giving her bright smiles as they wrapped their arms around both Damon and Elena and squeezed them tight.

"Too tight guys, too tight," Elena squeaked and they stepped back and around them into the house finding their kitchen. "Now what did you guys need to tell me?" she asked them as she went to the cupboards finding herself to some cereal and pouring it into a bowl.

"Would you mind if we talked about this alone?" Miranda said shooting Damon and apologetic glance.

"Oh yeah, of course I have some work to catch up on anyway," Damon said kissing Elena on the cheek and her parents watched as she giggled a smile lighting up her face. Damon exited the room walking into his home office that Elena had made for him when he moved in.

"You guys are getting hot and heavy really fast," Elena's father, Grayson pointed out and watched as the blush crept up on Elena's face.

"Yeah, I can't help it when I'm around him," she said smiling before taking a seat at the kitchen table as she dug into her cereal.

"Elena... your father and I have some news for you and I don't know how you're going to react," Miranda started out and after a long pause she said, "your father and I have decided to get a divorce."

Elena's jaw dropped as she was lifting the spoon up to her mouth. "You guys can't get divorced, you are the perfect couple, the ones I strive to live up to!" she said a bit angrily.

"We have talked it over and we just... we don't love each other anymore, but we are going to get along, we'll always be there for all the major events in your life and spend holidays together," Grayson said reaching across the table to grab her daughter's hand.

Elena jerked it away, "I just... I think I need some time to wrap my head around this," she said holding back the tears that were threatening to flow down her cheeks.

"Please don't let this affect your relationship with Damon, he loves you okay? I don't want you to give that up, just because we fell out of love doesn't mean you will," Miranda said her words were meant to be comforting but they didn't really register in Elena's brain and she just nodded her head not knowing what else to say.

Her parents got up to leave each of them planting a kiss on her head as they made their way to the door. As soon as the door was shut behind them the silent tears started to flow down her cheeks, as her mind took her back to her parents and the love she knew that they used to have.

* * *

FLASHBACK - ELENA - 18 YEARS OLD

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" 18 year old Elena said as she was swinging around in her chair like she was a five-year-old.

"Elena, I'm a little busy right now..." her mother said as she was frantically running around the kitchen trying to clean up the mess before her side of the family came over for dinner that night.

Elena sighed and said, "do you think I'm making the wrong choice about Matt? He's good to me and I love him, but there's no passion or anything there, I just can't help believing there's something more you know, like what you and Dad have."

Miranda placed the towel she was using down taking a seat across from her daughter. "If you're second guessing yourself about deciding to stay with Matt then maybe you shouldn't stay with him. It's only going to do your more harm than good in the future."

"I know I just don't want to have to sit around waiting for the perfect guy to come around," she muttered putting her head on the table.

"I found the right guy and he makes everything better for me," Miranda pointed out, "and I didn't have to wait that long for it."

"What's it like?" Elena said in wonder, her eyes filled with hope for a better future.

Miranda seemed to go into a far off place as she described what love felt like, "It's those little moments, that don't seem so big such as a kiss or a hug that just go by in passing that can change your entire world, it's when your sad and your world feels like it's tumbling down and he's always there to pick up the pieces. You always seem to not be able to keep your hands off of each other especially behind closed doors, you want to shut the world out and be with each other forever. It involves passion, and romance and everything you've hoped for. But there's so much more to it then those things, and trust me you'll know when you found it."

"Matt and I... I don't feel like that with him, I want it to be like that but it's not," Elena said picking at the cloth on the table.

"Then, you aren't meant to be together. The right guy will come along. He always does," Miranda said picking up the towel again as her father walked into the room, placing a kiss on the top of her head before walking over to her mother and kissing her on the cheek and as always the biggest smile lit up her mother's face.

Elena watched them, in hopes that one day she'd find it.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

She sat at kitchen table for ten minutes before finding the strength to go find Damon. She found him in his office his back facing her as he was hunched over some papers, he balled one up letting out a frustrating groan and tossed it into the trash can beside him.

After leaning against the door frame for what seemed like an eternity she wiped her cheeks and walked silently over to him placing her hands on his shoulders and she started massaging them for him trying to get the knots out of his back for him.

"Hey you," Damon said relaxing into her touches as he continued the work in front of him.

"What are you working on?" she asked him and started moving her touches down his back.

"Just a drawing for a building I'm working on but I can't get it just right. It's frustrating me," he said letting out what sounded like a purr at her ministrations.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his neck. "You'll figure it out, you always do, you're the best architect ever," she said knowing her encouraging words always proved effective on him when it came to getting him motivated.

"Mmm, thank you babe, how was the talk with your parents?" Damon asked her which got him no response as Elena started placing more kisses on his neck. He swirled his chair around to face her breaking her hold on his neck. He noticed her puffy red eyes immediately. "Hey what happened? Why are you crying?" he said taking her face in his hands as she fell down into his lap.

"My parents... they're getting... they're getting a divorce," Elena whispered before burying her face in his neck letting the sobs come back soaking his shirt.

"Shhh, baby, it's going to be okay, I'm always gonna be here okay?" Damon said soothing her as he ran his hands up and down her back. He felt her nod against his skin. "I'm not going anywhere."

It took a full half hour before Elena lifted her head up and stared into his eyes. She kissed Damon lightly on the lips before pulling back running a hand down one side of his face. He just watched her as she seemed to memorize his facial features. Her eyes landed on his lips as she ran her fingers over them. In a different moment he probably would have caught the intruding fingers in his teeth as a way to get her excited but he did no such thing. She was broken out of her trance when he spoke. "Do you want a bath with some bubbles and candles and music and you can just relax?" Damon asked her which brought her gaze back to his eyes which were watching her every move.

"That sounds amazing, will you be in there with me?" Elena asked huskily and he could see a sexual glint in her eyes at the proposition.

"Unfortunately, your dashing boyfriend has some overdue work that he needs to do, since someone prevented him from doing that last night, I wonder who that could have been?" he said giving her a look that clearly said it was her fault.

Elena giggled and said, "guilty as charged, however I don't remember you protesting."

"How could I refuse your tempting offer when you were pretty much undressing in front of me," he said winking at her.

Elena climbed out of his lap then laughed when he pouted. She took her top off and threw it as his face before reached back to undo her bra which was also flung at his face. "Well then this, should drive you crazy," she said before making a run for it into the bedroom.

Damon ran after her catching her just as she was making a break for it to the bathroom. "Gotcha," he whispered in her ear. She smiled before turning around in his arms and staring up at his face. She wrapped her arms around his waist slipping her hands up under his shirt feeling the muscles in his back. "Go take a bath you trouble maker," Damon said leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"I'm your trouble maker, baby," Elena said before standing on her tip toes to give him another longer kiss which he gladly accepted.

"All mine," he whispered against her lips and gave her one last kiss before breaking out of her hold. "There's a reason I never get any work done around here and it's all because of you," he said as he walked down the hall into his office.

Elena smiled to herself before making herself a bath and lighting some candles all around the room. She broke out her IPod, putting the headphones in her ears as she sunk herself down in the water. She sighed as the hot water calmed and relaxed her muscles. She had brought some champagne from the kitchen and a glass filling it up and drinking it down. She continued on like this until about her fourth or fifth glass of champagne.

* * *

Around 4 in the afternoon, Damon decided that he had no more work to do for the day and found her in the bathroom a glass a wine hanging from her hand over the side of the tub and her eyes were closed as she bobbed her head to the music.

Damon kneeled down on the ground beside Elena rested his arms on the tub as she turned to look at him taking her IPod out of her ears. "Hi baby!" she said excitedly practically throwing herself at him as she looped her arms around his neck.

Damon let out a chuckle at her and said, "are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little bit," Elena said giggling running her wet hands through his hair.

"It's only the middle of the day, babe," he said giving her a look that said he wasn't impressed with her. Elena let out a sigh and leaned back into the tub with a pout on her face. "Come on, don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything," Elena said crossing her arms in the water.

"Yes you are, stop being so stubborn all the time," Damon said he reached across the tub grabbing her face in his hands and turning her towards him. "I love you," he whispered brushing his hand down her cheek.

He knew just the words to make her stop all her fighting and pouting. Elena's eyes softened at his words and she whispered back, "I'm sorry, you just make me crazy."

Elena stood up out of tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her waist before pulling him to her for a hug as her arms wrapped around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders resting his head on top of hers. "Let's get you ready, you still want to do movie night like we originally planned?" he asked her as he picked up another towel running it through her damp hair.

"Are you still paying for pizza like you promised?" Elena asked him plastering a cute smile on her face that she knew he couldn't refuse.

"Yes I guess I can still do that," Damon said rolling his eyes at her.

"Then I'm totally in," she said reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek before moving into the bedroom with him trailing behind.

Elena took off her towel completely aware of the stare he was giving her backside as she searched through her drawers for the clothes she wanted. She had decided on a baggy sweatshirt of his from college and yoga pants that were just as comfy. Finishing off with putting her hair in a wet bun on the top of her head and she was done. "You want to change into something comfier?" she turned around and asked him as soon as she was done.

"Maybe later," he said as he laid down on his position on the bed.

"Did you get a lot of work done?" she asked him standing in between his spread legs.

"As much as I could, I finally got that drawing done I was working on earlier," he said proudly as he raised himself up on his elbows to stare at her.

"I knew you could do it," she said smiling, "you just needed the push."

Damon nodded finally sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Has anybody ever told you that you're the best girlfriend on this earth?" he asked her and he watched a grin form on her face.

"Nope, never heard that before, but say, have you ever been told that you're the most fantastic boyfriend and you're also amazing in bed?" she asked her placing her hands on his arms.

"Amazing in bed, huh? You are so lucky," he said reaching down to give her ass a playful squeeze.

"The luckiest girl in the world," she said and she frowned when her stomach started to grumble. "I think you should call for that pizza, if you want to remain the best boyfriend ever."

He stood up pulling her flush against him and kissing her with one of the most searing kisses Elena had ever had. She felt it all the way down to her toes. And as always with Damon, she felt herself melting against him, wanting more of him, wanting to feel all of him. She opened her mouth to him and moaned as he opened his mouth to let his tongue find hers as the ongoing battle of dominance between them whenever they kissed picked up again. She found herself clawing her fingers through his hair and down his back while he was gripping her ass with one hand while the other was digging into her hips. As they pulled back for air their mouths never leaving each others, only a breath apart. She was the first one to bring their lips back together again but this time she slowed it down keeping the kiss going for longer than expected before pulling back again. He placed another soft kiss on her lips before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "There's no possible way I can lose my best boyfriend ever status after that kiss."

Elena felt a blush hit her cheeks as she heard him chuckle and watched taken aback as he untangled himself from her and walking out of the bedroom into the kitchen. "Smug bastard," she whispered as he walked to the door.

He turned around and said, "what did you say?"

"I love you!" she said and watched as Damon shook his head as she heard him mumble to himself.

* * *

She took a seat on the bed and did her best to calm her breathing as she heard him on the phone ordering their pizza. When she was finally able to move again she slipped into her slippers grabbing her blanket off the chair in the corner of the bedroom making her way out onto the couch in the living room. She curled herself up in her warm blanket tucking her legs under her. She grabbed the remote searching through the channels as she settled on a movie that was playing on the movie network, at least she knew Damon would be satisfied with her picking Transformers to watch for the night.

Once Damon was finished with the call he came back into the living room and came behind the couch and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he ducked his head down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Elena didn't say anything just smiled and lifted her hand up to rest on his arm rubbing back and forth slowly. His lips found their way to her ear and he whispered, "what movie are we watching?"

"Transformers, I know you like it," she said closing her eyes as she leaned back into his embrace.

"You know the way to my heart, Miss Gilbert," he whispered biting on her earlobe which caused Elena to giggle. He mentally prepared himself for what he had to say next, "Elena, I think we should talk about your parents..."

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and she turned her head slightly towards him, as she whispered, "can we talk about them tomorrow? I just want to be with you tonight..."

"Of course, anything you want," he whispered nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Damon had just started attacking her with open mouthed kisses on her cheek to lighten the mood that he'd created when they heard a knock on the door. He sighed giving her one last kiss on the cheek before grabbing his wallet and heading to the door. Elena heard him answer the door and when he came back with the pizza her mouth was practically drooling. "I bought you some garlic fingers too babe, I know you like them," he said as he placed the boxes on her lap.

She was giddy with happiness as he took a seat beside her, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before digging into the pizza boxes. "I'll find a way to make it up to you later," she said with a wink as she took a bite.

"In a naughty way?" he asked her a smirk in place making his way into the pizza box.

"In a very naughty way," she said seductively before turning her attention to the movie.

As they finished eating she curled up into his side resting her head on his shoulder as his hand found hers lacing them together as she wrapped the two of them in her big blanket. Her eyes started to slowly close as she tried to focus on the movie but she found it hard and when her sleepiness decided to take over she let it happen. Damon's head was rested on top of hers as he continued to watch the movie. As the movie ended he looked down and found her eyes closed, rolling his eyes he carefully maneuvered them so she was in his arms and he was carrying her to bed. He felt her stir awake as he walked and as he placed her on the bed she brought him down with her. He pulled her slippers of her feet and pulled her sweatshirt over her head trying to get her tucked into bed.

"I promised you sexy time," she whispered her hands wrapped around his waist and under his shirt.

"It's okay, you can go to sleep," he said trying to lift himself off of her to let him lie down. But she had none of that when he rolled over she rolled with him straddling his waist with her legs.

"I promised you some sex and now you're going to get it," she said pretty sure of herself and with that she started to slither her way down his body. She pulled up his shirt about half way and her head bent down to lick and kiss his abs. He watched her with a smirk on his face thinking of just when he'd turned her into such a naughty little vixen.

* * *

FLASHBACK - SECOND YEAR OF COLLEGE

As soon as they got wind that Elena's roommate was gone home for the weekend they had locked themselves in her room wildly undressing each other. Damon had Elena pinned against the door as he left trails of kisses down her neck and she threw her head back letting out a soft moan. His hands were around her waist pulling her close, as he ground himself against her. His lips leaving hot trails down her body as he made his way to her full breasts taking them out of her bra as he took a moment to appreciate her cleavage. He started licking and sucking on her nipples as she grabbed his head in her hands pulling him closer. As his hands went down to the bottom of her shirt tearing it over her head in a haste and unhooking her bra too. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her with the most passion she'd ever felt in her entire life. She realized in this moment, that she finally found what her mom was talking about a couple years ago. Damon was quick to bring her attention back to him and out of her past as he started unbuttoned her pants and bringing them down her legs.

Before he could think about taking her underwear off she was pulling him back to her ripping his t-shirt off his head. He buried his hands in her hair as she bent down to lick his nipples, giving him a little bite and getting a thrill when she heard a low moan escape him. Elena guided her mouth back to his and they shared a passionate kiss as her hands went to work on getting rid of his pants.

As soon as she had him out of his pants she'd realized that this was the furthest they'd ever gotten and even though her body was at his full viewing disposal she saw him staring into her eyes. Meanwhile, her on the other hand, she was glancing up and down his body, she was however brought back to his face as he tugged her arms bringing her down on the bed rolling her underneath him. He kissed her slowly, sliding his tongue inside her mouth as he took her panties off her legs before getting himself out of his own underwear. Once they were both naked he pulled himself away from her lips staring at her face.

"Damon... I don't know how to... I don't want to ruin this..." Elena whispered to him and her voice showed how scared she was of this.

She was staring up into his eyes with his hands on either side of her face. He brought his face down into her neck placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Hey , I've told you before... I would never ruin what we have together... it's not going to ruin anything only make us closer," he whispered as he tried to soothe her down.

"You don't know that, what if it's not good and then we break up?" she said and she felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"It'll be good Elena, trust me, even when we kiss we have so much passion and electricity, don't you feel it?" he said as he leaned down to place a kiss gently on her lips and her lips responded back sinking into the feeling that was all Damon.

When she broke away after a couple of minutes, "I feel it," she whispered to him.

"Well guess what? When we have sex it's going to be a lot hotter than that," he said a smile lighting up his face and he watched as a big grin was on her face.

"Really?" she whispered and sighed when he nodded. Damon never would have guessed what happened next as an evil little smirk crossed her face and she flipped them over. Her core in line with his erection as she ground herself slowly but sensually on top of him. He watched mesmerized as she lifted her hands up running them into her hair.

"Where did this version of you come from?" he said looking up and down her body appreciatively.

"It's always been there, you just bring it out in me," she explained crooking her finger at him to sit up. He did so settling his hands on her hips and burying his face in her neck as he placed a generous amount of kisses on her neck. He elicited a moan out of her throat as she said the words he didn't know he'd been waiting to hear. "Now stop talking, and fuck me."

"With pleasure," he said his voice dripping in sex as he suddenly thrust her down on his erection.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Damon was brought back to the present as she moved from his stomach down to his pants. His head titled back as she pulled his pants down freeing him from the confines of his pants. He let out a low moan as his penis faced the cool air of the room. He swore the image of her licking her lips at the sight of his cock was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She ripped the rest of his pants off in a haste and she slowly crawled back up his body until their faces were barely touching. She wrapped her hand around him as she pulled him in for a kiss and she felt satisfied when he moaned into her mouth wrapping his arms around her waist. It didn't take long before he was huffing and puffing against her mouth as she moved her hand faster and his hands divulged themselves in her luscious hair.

Elena moaned as he started pulling on her hair and she broke away from the kiss going down his body again, as she again left a trail of kisses down his body until she reached her goal. "You really are a tease, you know that right?" Damon asked her and watched as she gave him a knowing smirk before her mouth found its destination and she sucked the head of his penis into her mouth. "Shit... Elena..." he moaned out as she just sucked on his head before taking him further down her mouth.

Over the past couple years she'd been getting way to good at this. She knew everything that turned him on and used it against him. Her hands were far from idle as she ran them up and down his thighs, as she felt his hands grasp harder to the ends of her hair as she bobbed her head up and down. "You're gonna have to stop soon or..." he paused in the middle of his sentence to let out a loud moan as her hands reached down to play with his balls. "... we won't be having sex," he said in a breathless voice.

She popped her head up and said, "I don't want sex, I want it all down my throat baby, let go," she said giving him a lick on the top of his penis as if she was licking an ice cream cone and before he knew it she was deep throating him.

His hips jack hammered off the bed and she held him down easily with her hands on his thighs. "Fuck that feels good," he whispered letting out another moan. And true to his promise no more than 2 minutes later she felt his cum go down her throat. She hummed happily as she swallowed it down and she slowly slid her mouth off of him. He had an arm thrown over his face as she crawled up his body letting his penis fall back on his stomach.

"Was that naughty enough for you?" she asked him placing kisses next to his mouth.

"You were a very naughty girl... naughty girls deserve to be punished," he said and he rolling them over as she placed her legs around his waist. She felt his erection against her leg and giggled, surprised he was ready for another round.

"Do your worst," she said rolling her eyes as he got that hungry look in his eyes and she knew she was in for a good time.

He'd definitely give her his worse, wasting no time taking off her clothes throwing them every which way. All that was heard was their giggling and laughing which soon turned into moans and screams of pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? If it s****ucks I can just leave it as a one-shot. I had planned on going places with it though.**

**Let me know what you think! Review please I love them.**

**If you have any questions about plots or if I'm going to continue.**

**Follow me on Tumblr: ianslooch**

** I'm pretty much always there and I'll answer questions or even reviews about the story!**

**Thank you! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I wanted to get it out before I was stuck in the hospital! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. A lot of intense stuff really life changing stuff happens in this chapter. It's definitely a big one. Sorry I wrote it so early in the beginning of the story. And just in case anybody was wondering, they live in New York! **

**Please read and review! I appreciate all the love I get from you guys! :)**

* * *

Elena was the definition of sick. Not that stupid, I threw up twice before work every day for a week and everybody suddenly started thinking you're pregnant. No, she was definitely not pregnant. This was the kind of sickness where you really want to throw up but you can't so you just hunch over the toilet for a few hours before crawling back into the safety of your warm and comforting bed. However, the warm comforting bed only lasts for so long and you start coughing or sneezing sometimes a combination of the two and you pretty much feel like complete shit. She was the splitting image of how she felt; dressed in one of Damon's baggy shirt and her underwear, her hair which was a wild mess a few hours ago was now a wild mess on top of her head keeping it out of her face, her eyes were swollen, nose was red, lips were chapped as she was curled into a ball at the head of the bed, pillows and blankets were all around her.

Taking one look at her this morning, Damon had said he was going to call in sick at work to stay home and take care of her but she used all the energy she had convincing him that she was fine and could take care of herself, and after much pushing and protesting on his side she finally got him out the door and on his way to work. However, she wasn't surprised to hear him coming through the door at 1 in the afternoon waking her from the nap she was trying to take. He took one look at the bedroom, which was filled with tissues all over the floor, and then there was Elena curled up looking like she was about to wither away into nothing.

"What are you doing home? I told you to go to work," Elena grumbled out when he made his way into the room.

"Do you really think I could focus on my work while you're home sick, I'm worried about you," Damon said as he made his way around the bed.

"Well go somewhere else then, I can't get you sick, you have that big deadline this week," she said sniffling her nose and grabbing another tissue before blowing into it.

"I'm not going anywhere, I have to take care of you, you're my girl," he said before he began cleaning up the mess of tissues on the floor and finding a garbage can to put them in.

"Damon... I don't need you to take care of me, I'm doing fine all by myself," she mumbled before going into a coughing fit.

"Elena, stop arguing with me okay? I'm not leaving and even if you tried you couldn't force me to leave anyways, I mean look at you," he argued crossing his arms over his chest as he gestured to her current appearance.

"Now I really don't want you here," Elena mumbled turning in the bed to face away from him.

Damon laughed which if anything made Elena more mad. "Yes you do. Move over," he said as he pushed on her back with his hands. She slowly moved over on the bed curling up into a pillow. "Let me take care of you," he whispered as he climbed into the bed behind her cuddling into her back. He pulled her covers up around them putting them in a blanket cocoon.

Elena hadn't realized she'd been crying until she felt something wet on the pillow and she turned to face him. "I was actually going to call you and beg you to come home and take care of me, you know?" she whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

He smiled raising one of his hands and placing it on her cheek and said, "I would have come home in a second, you know that."

"That's why I didn't do it. I wanted you to be at work, making a difference... not worrying about me, I can take care of myself," she whispered pressing her body close to his.

"I know you can take of yourself because you're you, but you will always come before work," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "Do you need anything? More tissues? Maybe some soup? Tea?"

Elena shook her head and nuzzled into his body closing her eyes and whispered, "all I need is you."

"That is something I can definitely do," he whispered kissing her forehead. They laid in complete silence for a number of minutes until finally Damon spoke. "Remember the last time you were sick?" Damon mused wrapping her up in his arms and squeezing her gently.

Elena smiled and looked up at him before laughing. "Of course I remember, you practically broke down my door begging to come in and somehow by the end of it got me to tell you that I love you," she said.

"Turns out all I needed to do was get you wet and naked and you were mine," Damon said chuckling afterwards. "God, you were easy in college."

Elena punched him right in the stomach which had him gasping in pain holding his stomach.

* * *

FLASHBACK - SECOND YEAR OF COLLEGE

"Elena! Open this door! I know you're in there!" Damon yelled loud enough for everyone on her floor to hear as he pounded on her door on a Sunday morning. He heard the door click and was lost for words at her standing there in pajamas cuddled up with a blanket a tissue in her hand.

"Damon, I'm sick... please go away," Elena managed to mumble out before attempting to close the door only to find his hand wedged in between the door frame and the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Damon questioned her as he made his way into her room.

"Because Damon we've only been dating three months and I don't expect you to take care of me, in this stage of our relationship we shouldn't be sick but all cute and romantic and all PDA," she rambled on and on and he could hear the edge in her voice from her sickness and this he had to say belonged under the cute category.

"Well, too bad this isn't like any other relationship and you get me at your beck and call all day," Damon said and he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "plus I never liked following rules."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Elena squeaked out before pulling out of his arms to run to the bathroom. Damon was right on her heels and when she sunk to the floor in front of the toilet, he did too. She threw up the contents of her breakfast as Damon held her hair back and whispered words that she knew were meant to comfort her. As soon as she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then climbed into his lap and curled into his body. He kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"You know, when you wouldn't call me back or text me that you were okay the day after we had sex for the first time I was a little nervous. I thought that you were ignoring me because of that, but now I find out you're sick and I feel a hundred times better about myself, and that my skills in the bedroom are perfectly acceptable.," Damon said and she let out a laugh while giving him a light slap on the chest.

"I wouldn't do that and you know it otherwise you wouldn't be here to check on me right now," Elena said placing a kiss against his throat.

"I know you won't, plus you can't deny the sex is amazing," he said which earned him another smack from Elena.

"Damon... you are terrible," she scoffed but her smile gave her away to the fact that she wasn't seriously mad at him. "I hate being sick... I feel so disgusting."

"You're supposed to feel disgusting. Why don't you go take a shower, you'll feel better?" he suggested running his hand up and down her back.

"Will you help me? I don't have the energy to stand let alone bathe myself," she said and she felt the vibrations from his chuckle through her body.

"You want me touching your hot, wet, naked body?" Damon asked feigning a look of shock.

"We're not having sex in the shower," Elena scolded, "I just want to be clean." Elena was smiling when he stood up with her in his arms placing her on the floor as he went to turn the shower on. Elena closed the door to the bathroom and took off her clothes in a haste. She snuck up behind Damon wrapping arms around him until she found the buckle on his pants. She pulled down his pants watching as he stepped out of them carefully before running her hands up to his shirt pulling it up and over his body.

"You're the sick one, I should be undressing you," he muttered as she threw his shirt on the floor sliding her hands down the front of his body to his boxers grabbing the waistband in her hands and pulling it down his legs until it landed at his feet.

Elena's smile was one of pure evil as she wrapped her arms around his back burying her head in his back. "But touching you makes me feel good," she whispered placing barely there kisses on his back.

"You better watch it, or we will be having sex whether you're up to it or not," Damon warned and with that he felt her pull away from him making her way into the shower pulling him in with her. He went with her willingly smiling as she handed him the shampoo bottle making it perfectly clear that they wouldn't be having any fun in the shower today. "Maybe we can have shower sex some other time? Sometime soon...?" he asked her as he started lathering up the shampoo in her hair.

She moaned as his hands worked their way through her hair massaging her scalp. "Sure, sure, anything you want, just don't stop," she said her eyes closing at the feeling his hands were giving her.

Damon got an evil little smirk on his face as he realized she was pretty much agreeable to anything in this position. He didn't take advantage of it now that she was sick but he would one day. He urged her under the stream of water once he was done and helped her wash it out.

Elena was practically putty in his hands and she moved closer to him using his body as support to keep standing upright. "Where's your roommate?" Damon questioned just as he picked up the soap lathering it up in his hands before it contacted with her skin and he started applying to her body.

"She's at the library, something about a project or an exam... she said..." Elena had to take a pause as Damon was paying a little too much attention to her breasts. "... she'll be there all night."

Damon was pushing her breasts up and together forming the ultimate cleavage as he seemed to be deep in thought, "you know, a lot of people say that guys are either boobs or ass kinda guy. I think I just figured out which one I am. Now you have a nice ass baby don't get me wrong... but..." he said and broke off for a second to flick his thumbs across her nipples earning him a low moan from Elena. "I think I'm a boobs man," he finally finished and Elena wasn't listening to a single word that he was saying but was more focused on what he was doing to her body.

Elena was about to change her mind about the not having sex thing but he let go of her breasts moving down the rest of her body paying special attention to her other intimate body parts. He brought her under the water again when she was done before setting to work on his own body. She watched him enthralled by the way he seemed so in tune with his own body. Elena had to get out of the shower before she'd do something she'd seriously regret, and with that realization she stepped out of the shower leaving him in there to finish. She searched for a towel and wrapping it around her body.

She watched Damon step out of the shower a few minutes after herself also looking around for a towel but coming up empty handed. Instead of letting him air dry like she really wanted, she took hers off and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face and she giggled. As he dried himself off she was being somewhat of a peeping tom and was staring at him. Once he was done he walked over to her wrapping the towel around her again and giving her a kiss of the forehead.

"How long have you been sick?" Damon asked her suddenly and she shrugged while saying maybe a week. With that answer he leaned down and gave her a kiss, bringing his hands up on either side of her face keeping her there when she tried to pull away.

"Damon..." she mumbled against his mouth, "I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't care," he said and brought his lips back to hers and this time she stayed put her hands resting on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered when he pulled back and immediately the shock was apparent on his face and she was sure it was reflected in hers to.

"What did you just say?" Damon asked her his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"I said..." she whispered and looking down feeling embarrassed at herself. "I said I love you."

He took a deep breath before bringing her face back to his pulling her close so that their lips were touching. "I... I love you too."

Elena broke out into a wide smile and before she knew it his lips were crashing down on hers again. As their kiss started to heat up she felt the urge to throw up again. She broke away from Damon and headed towards the toilet. When she was finished throwing up she looked back at Damon and whispered, "Good sign or bad sign?"

* * *

"Damon... Damon... Damon... no! I wanna lay in bed all day..." Elena mumbled as Damon was trying to pull her out of bed only to have her use all of her energy to resist him.

It was a couple days later and Elena was still sick although she was a lot better than she used to be. Right now, Damon was attempting to try and get her out of bed for the first time in days. I think mostly he wanted her to get in the shower, she knew she probably smelt terrible and her hair looked like it was taking on a life of its own. He took the last few days off of work to take care of her which she had made many protests about but since she couldn't remove herself from her bed to stop him, she wasn't able to stop him from making the call. However, she did control the amount of silent treatment that he received that entire day, which he endured without a word of complaining.

"You're not even that sick anymore you're just withering away in this bed, you need to get up and take a shower cause god you stink," Damon said waving his hand in front of nose jokingly.

"God, you are such an asshole, just leave me to die alone," Elena whined as she pulled the sheets up over her head.

"You are so stubborn, one of these days I'm going to kill you myself," Damon spit back crossing his arms over his chest.

Elena rolled her eyes under the blanket and fired right back at him, "fine, go ahead and do it, it would put me out of my misery of spending the rest of my goddamn life with you, you stupid smug bastard."

"Elena... if you don't get out of this bed right now... I'm going to..." Damon said searching for the right threat to get her out of the bed.

"Wow, good idea, that's going to get me out..." she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

As soon as she said that he got the perfect idea and said with a smirk planted firming on his face, "I'm going to have to drag you to the doctor."

Her eyes went wide and she all but threw the covers off of her and jumped from the bed running into the bathroom and yelled, "Okay! Okay, I'm up, I'm up! I'm going!"

"Knew that would work," Damon said and followed her into the bathroom.

"You played dirty," Elena said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Damon smiled, "It's for your own good you know. You are a mess I had to get you back to the land of the living."

"Why can't you go back to work and stop annoying me already?" Elena grumbled before stripping off the clothes she was wearing and then getting in the shower.

"You'll thank me after you get out of the shower," he sang out a smile on his face.

Elena scoffed and yelled out as he began to leave the bathroom, "don't count on it!"

Damon was laughing as he made his way to the kitchen fixing himself a pot of coffee before settling down on the couch with a bit of work surrounding him that he'd promised himself he'd get done. It was the only way he was able to take the time off of work.

Elena came out of the bathroom a half an hour later sporting spandex shorts and a loose t-shirt. She plopped herself down on the chair across from the couch where Damon was sitting. "So was I right?" Damon asked her not looking up from his work.

Elena rolled her eyes before saying, "yes you were right, I do feel better."

"Maybe you should listen to me more often then," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Elena laughed, "yeah like that's ever going to happen, you like me stubborn," she said the smile evident in her voice causing him to look up finally.

"At least you got one thing right," Damon said and gave her a wink that clearly said he was joking when she narrowed her eyes at him.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile as Damon was finishing his work while she did nothing but watch him. It was a wonderful sight, the way his forehead creased when he was thinking to hard and the way he chewed at his pencil when he was drawing and he wasn't sure what he should do next. She noticed he had an awful habit of tapping his foot when he was thinking and she knew it could drive her crazy but it seemed natural in his working process. She saw his face light up when he got a new idea and his pencil would fly across his page and in those moments she would smile and then he finally caught her watching him and a smile was on his face before saying, "what are you looking at?"

"You, when you work, you're cute," Elena said finally getting off the chair to sit next to him on the couch. He moved some of his papers so she could sit down beside him. As he started back up his work again his hand found her knee every one in awhile tracing lines and shapes into it as he thought. Elena assumed he was doing it unconsciously because when she brought her hand down to his intertwined their fingers he seemed a bit startled.

"Damon..." Elena whispered squeezing his hand.

Damon looked up from his work to look at her face, "What's up?"

"Um... I know that over the last week you've been asking me about my parent's divorce and how it's affecting me and everything and I can't give you an answer mostly because it scares me, and if I say it out loud it's like admitting that it's going to happen," she whispered keeping her eyes firmly on their interlocked fingers.

She heard him sigh as he took in what she said, "babe, you can always tell me anything, no matter what, we've gotten through just about everything together," he said knowing he had to choose his words very carefully.

"I know... the thing about my parents is that they were the couple that was in their 30s and 40s and had kids and were still in love, I walked in on a lot of things as a child when it comes to them. They flaunted their love and they fell in love young. I always aspired to be them and to have that with someone and now that I've found it I don't want to lose it..." Elena explained, and paused when Damon squeezed her hand urging her to go on. "My parents fell out of love now which really sucks but it's not about them it's about us."

Elena finally lifted her eyes up to face him and saw him staring at her intently. "I don't want the same thing to happen to us."

"That won't happen," Damon said his eyes softening at her vulnerable expression.

"You don't know that, I don't want to lose you," Elena said her eyes pleading with him to understand.

Damon sighed and then stared down at their hands mimicking what she was doing at the start of the conversation, "I love you so much, I don't think that will ever change, I will keep reminding you every day and showing you everyday how much you mean to me, I promise you that, and if I forget or we lose ourselves along the way, we'll have to pull each other back, I'm happiest when I'm with you," he said rubbing his thumb along her hand.

"I love you too," she whispered back before throwing herself at him wrapping her arms around his shoulder hugging him tightly. He hugged her back his arms going around her waist as he buried his face in her neck. "I don't want us to split apart, I want to be with you forever..." she whispered into his ear.

"Marry me..." Damon said which caused her to rear back in his arms.

"What did you just say?" Elena asked him dumbfounded.

"Marry me. Marry me, Elena. The last time you were sick was such a huge step in our relationship, why not this one be too. I never want to lose you, I want to be tied to you in every god damn way possible. I want to grow old next to you, I want to yell at our kids together, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you," Damon said the sureness in his voice was astounding and her eyes were wide as she took in his words.

"Damon... you can't just ask me to marry you, I mean we just moved in together, what if we're not ready for the next step? What if this is too soon and then we break up and it's... oh god its all my worst fears being flashed before my eyes," Elena breathed out at she removed herself from his lap to get off the couch so she could pace in front of him.

"Elena, do you love me?" Damon asked her and she turned to him with a look that said 'are you really that stupid?'. She took out a deep breath before speaking. "Of course... of course I love you."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he then asked her which got him a firm nod. "Do you need any more reasons to why we should get married? Those are the only two we need." Damon then stood up in front of me taking my hands in his before getting down onto one knee in front of her.

Elena let go of the tears she didn't know she'd been holding and held her breath as he spoke again, "this is the last time I'm going to ask you... Elena... will you marry me?"

Elena tried to wipe the tears away as they were coming down her face, she could barely breathe let alone give him an answer. She fell down on her knees in front of him her entire body shaking as she wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly to her. "This isn't really an answer, Elena."

She released her hold on him and put her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look into her eyes, she knew if she gave him the answer out loud all he'd hear is choked up sobs so she showed him. Elena nodded her head before saying what sounded like a forced out yes.

The smile on his face was infectious causing her to smile through the tears before kissing him hard on the lips wrapping herself up in all that was Damon. The kiss didn't last that long as Elena pulled away from him and jumped up. "I have to call everyone I know!" she yelled running around trying to find her phone while a permanent smile was on her face.

"We just got engaged and you don't want to spend your time with me," Damon said amused at her behavior.

"Yes my darling fiancee, everybody needs to know!" Elena said the excitement evident in her voice.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind slowly grinding into her back. "Well, I was hoping that since you've been feeling better today that maybe we could have a little wine, get a few candles, get a little naked... we haven't had sex in a week, baby, I have needs," he whispered into her ear.

"I know you have needs baby, I have them too, but can you at least let me call my mom," she said shivering when he bit her ear.

"Hurry up," he said before sliding his hand down to her shorts sliding his hand inside and lightly brushing her clit with his finger. "I don't like to be kept waiting," he finished and with that he withdrew his hand causing her to whimper. Damon turned around taking his shirt off as he walked to the bedroom as she was staring longingly at the muscles in his back.

She dialed her mother's number quickly, only doing it because if she went in the bedroom now then he won and he'd use every opportunity to rub that in her face. Her mother asked on the third ring, "Hey mom! Guess what?"

* * *

"You look good in red," Damon said as they were walking down the street hand in hand. His eyes were giving her an appreciative look up and down and Elena giggled.

The Saturday after they got engaged Damon wanted to take her out to dinner to celebrate. He wanted a romantic evening. He had finally gotten her a ring and it sparkled on her hand every time she moved, she found herself staring at it when she was supposed to be working. Damon had proposed the idea of getting out, especially now that she was no longer sick she really needed it. He was wearing a sharp black suit and she had found herself staring at him ever since she saw him in it. Elena was wearing a red dress that landed just above her knees and a leather jacket to protect her from the cold of the crisp New York air. Damon had insisted on them walking while thinking it would be more romantic that way. Now as they were walking home from the date she was more than looking forward to taking all those clothes off of him immediately.

"Damon, you've already given me like 20 compliments on how I look tonight, I think you can stop anytime now," Elena said rolling her eyes at his compliment.

"I just like you to know that you look good," Damon said tugging her hand when she started to fall behind him.

"Oh baby, trust me I know I look good," Elena said confidently.

Damon raising his eyebrows at her before he pointed out, "I've been giving you lots of compliments, but I didn't get one tonight, not one, zip, zero, nadda."

Elena pulled them to a stop before pressing her body against his and leaning up to whisper in his ear her voice turning husky, "that's because when I see you in this suit all I can think about is me ripping it off you and seeing it in a pile on the floor next to the bed."

Damon's grin at her words was positively lethal. "We need to hurry up on the whole getting home part." He then proceeded to all but drag her down the street to their apartment, the sidewalk was now almost completely deserted.

Elena laughed smiling as she linked her arm through his resting her head on his shoulder forcing him to slow down on his pursuit to the apartment. "I don't want this date to end, everything was so perfect," she said a soft smile on her face.

"The date isn't over, we're just continuing it upstairs," Damon said smiling from ear to ear.

Elena put on her best confused face as she looked up at him and said, "what's happening upstairs? I'm pretty tired..."

"Oh no, no, no, you aren't playing that with me tonight, you were the one who got me all hot and bothered," Damon said roughly.

Elena bumped him with her hip, "it's just a joke babe, I plan on fully putting out tonight," she said seductively.

"Evil little minx you are," Damon muttered just as they got to the doorway of their building.

They both looked up as they heard a noise coming from up above. Damon recognized the man making the commotion immediately, "hey that's one of my clients, I'm building his house, he must just be staying here until it gets finished."

Elena gasped as she saw a body falling down to the sidewalk her hand going up to her mouth as Damon dragged her out of the way and behind a parked car in front of their building. As they looked at the body on the ground they saw that there was a bullet wound right through his head and he was bleeding out.

When Elena looked back up the building the killer was standing there looking down at them with a gun pointed to them. Practically shoving Damon to the ground as his eyes were only locked on his client who had just fallen. As they hit the ground shots were fired at them the car shielding them from the bullets. The sounds of shots fired had alerted the neighbors to what was going on and they were now coming out on their terraces to see what was going on forcing the murder to move back inside the apartment and find an escape route out of the building.

Elena was in full panic mode as Damon tried to calm her down by wrapping one of his arms around her as he called 911 on his phone to report the crime.

* * *

It wasn't until a full two hours later and they were brought into their home for questioning that Elena had started to relax, she'd kept a tight grip on Damon's hand throughout all of it which he never let up on.

The chief of the police department had come and after questioning them about what they had saw. Him and his team of officers had come to a conclusion on what to do in this situation.

"I'm sorry. But you will have to be placed into our witness protection program until this murder has been caught... otherwise your lives are at a great risk," the officer said paying no attention to the two jaws that dropped across the room from him. They couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I survived my surgery and got this chapter out earlier than I ever expected to! This chapter is basically fluff. The story line isn't really there. But I hope that you like it a little bit. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Damon and Elena were both completely exhausted. It felt like the longest day of their life. As they walked the police men to the door telling them they'd see them in the morning to be taken to their new location, she felt like passing out on floor right there. Their hands were still clasped together and as they walked she sighed. She looked at the clock seeing that it was 2 in the morning. So much for getting a good night's sleep tonight.

Finally they walked into the bedroom, and Elena was hit with the sight of a lot of rose petals on the floor, there were also some covering the bed. She lifted her face to look at him, "when did you do all this?" she asked him curiously.

"Before we left for our date. That's why when you opened the door to the bathroom I kissed you to distract you from the bedroom," Damon said softly. "I guess it's all a waste now, you know?"

He let go of her hand walking over the bed and flopping down. Elena looked sad and walked over to the bedside table lighting the candles as Damon watched her with a confused look on his face. She slowly took her jacket off throwing it on the chair by the window. Elena walked over to Damon turning her back to him, "unzip me," she said softly.

He sat up bringing his hand to the zipper bringing it down as he pressed his lips softly to her back. Elena closed her eyes at his soft touches. He tugged the dress down her body to the floor and watched her step out of it. She turned around slowly, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. "It wasn't a waste," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him close to her body.

He looked down her body, "is this new?" he said indicting the lingerie she was wearing.

"Yeah, I bought it after we got engaged to surprise you," Elena said giggling as he started rubbing his hands up and down her body.

"I like it a lot," Damon said putting his head in her neck kissing her neck softly.

"This is bad of us to do, we should be sleeping, packing..." Elena whispered running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to stop..." he mumbled his hands running all over her body as he nipped at her neck playfully.

"I'm gonna miss this bed," Elena said sadly bringing his head up to hers brushing a kiss over his lips. "So many memories in it..." she mumbled against his lips.

Damon nodded before bringing her lips back to his and kissing her again. "Stop talking..." he whispered and felt her nod. Her hands found their way to his jacket pushing it off his shoulders before pushing him down on the bed roughly.

She ripped open his dress shirt the buttons flying as she ran her hands up his chest. "It's been awhile since you've done that," he said with a smirk on his face.

"The no talking rule should apply to yourself as well," she said her eyes still wandering down his body.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her, "Yes, mam."

Elena brought herself down to him pressing her lips hard against his and rubbing the lower half of her body against his. He let out a low moan against her lips and he rolled her over so he was on top of her. His hands found their way into her hair pulling on it as his lips made their way down her neck then to her breasts. One hand found her left breast while his lips focused on her right one. Elena arched her back into his mouth and hand pulling Damon closer. Damon's other hand that was still in her hair made its way to her back unhooking her bra so he could pay even closer attention to her breasts.

"Damon..." she whimpered out as her breathing became deeper, her hands dove into his hair pulling on it.

"Shhhh... I'm gonna make everything better baby," Damon whispered as he kissed his way down her stomach pulling her underwear down her legs slowly.

"Please..." Elena whined feeling his hot breath over her nether regions. He didn't disappoint her as he gave her core a long lick causing her to moan out loudly. He worked her over fast knowing just the right moves to push her over the edge. He sucked her clit hard into his mouth and she started to grind her hips against his mouth. She shuddered when he thrust a finger inside her causing what seemed like an endless stream of moans.

Just as Damon worked her over until she was right on edge, he stopped. "What are you doing? I was so close..." Elena whined as he slithered his way back up her body placing kisses as he went.

"I did it because I want to feel you cum all over my cock," Damon said and he watched her eyes narrow in lust. He made his way back to her lips and when he did she felt him thrust inside her. She didn't even remember taking his pants off or seeing him take his pants off. The thought flew out of her mind seconds later as his tongue was in her mouth, playing with hers at the same pace that his thrusts were. The combination was deadly and he knew it as her hands dug into his back, nails scratching leaving red marks down his back as she cried out.

Every thrust of his brought her to new heights and she screamed out as he pulled his mouth away from hers. He lifted her leg up onto his shoulder in order to thrust into her at a new angle. Then turned his head to the side his lips meeting with her leg as he bit down softly letting out a moan.

"God... Elena..." Damon moaned out as he thrust into her tight, wet heat that he always found himself lost in. Her walls started to clamp down around him as he thrust into her and he knew that was the signal for her release and stopped thrusting.

"Not again... Damon... please... I need you," Elena whined again her hands clawing at the sheets.

Damon dropped her leg down from his shoulder and brought her legs together and pushed them towards her and he felt her walls clamp down on him tighter than before. He let out a very low and long moan at the new position. He knew that in this position it would get him to the release he needed with her right along with him. "Sorry... I just needed to change positions."

"Just move," Elena barked at him and he started to pick up from where he left off and thrust inside her hard and fast.

Damon never let up his pursuit on her body as he pounded into her again and again. He listened to her scream her head off in pleasure urging him to go faster and harder still. God, this woman was made for him.

When her release hit he knew it, her head started thrashing from side to side and he made her climax more intense as his hand found her bundle of nerves and started rubbing it furiously as she screamed out his name.

"Oh fuck! Damon... don't stop... don't stop..." Elena repeated over and over again as she came all over him.

Damon didn't last much longer as he felt himself about to release he pulled out of her spreading her legs so he could cum on her stomach. However before he could he felt Elena's mouth on him and he held her head in one place as he thrust himself into her mouth, his cum going deep down her throat.

He rolled onto the other side of the bed, sprawling himself out as he tried to catch his breath. Beside him, Elena was also breathing heavily as she turned her head to look at him. "What's the use in going to sleep now?" she questioned and rolled herself over so she was pressed against his side.

Elena's hand was on his stomach now tracing shapes into it smiling as his body reacted and she climbed on top of him kissing his chest and going down his body slowly. Damon had his eyes closed but he was very aware of where she was and what she was doing to his body.

"Ready for round two?" Elena asked him before bringing her lips to his newly formed erection and took him all in her throat at once effectively deep throating him as he shot up in the bed.

* * *

Damon had lost count of the number of rounds they'd gone last night but it was a lot and he was surprised he was still awake. Elena was sleeping next to him, her back against his front. She was definitely worn out, it would take a lot to get her awake. But sadly they were being picked up in an hour and they needed to get out of bed. Damon's lips found their way to her ear and whispered, "wake up baby, we have to go."

"Too tired, body hurts..." Elena whined back and dug herself further into the pillow her head was rested on.

"I know... but we have to go," Damon said kissing her shoulder.

"You wore me out, I just want to sleep," Elena said snuggling back against him more.

Her body barely registered it as he brought her leg up over his stroking her upper thigh. She purred at his touches before letting out a moan as he thrust himself into her fast and hard.

Elena's eyes shot open and she was now fully awake as Damon continued thrusting into her lifting her leg up higher as his lips found their way to her neck.

"Rise and shine," Damon whispered as he brought his hand down to play with her clit.

"Fuck... most perfect... wake up call ever..." Elena moaned out and her hand went to her breast playing with them as he fucked her.

Their releases hit fast and hard and as Damon tried to pull out, Elena stopped him, "no no no no, don't pull out I need to feel you."

Damon stayed put and finally being allowed to release inside of her, he let out a moan right by Elena's ear as she also found her release milking his cock for everything it had.

They laid there exhausted before Elena finally had the chance to roll away from him in order to get out of bed which was very hard to do. Her entire body ached and her legs were shaky. Damon watched her completely satisfied with his work and leaned back into the bed with a grin on his face.

"Don't look so smug," Elena said as she made her way to the bathroom. "I'll get you back for that."

"You enjoyed every minute of that," Damon said from the bed.

"I'm not enjoying the after effects so much," Elena whined as she got into the shower needing the hot water to heal her body.

"It was worth it though," Damon said as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. "What do you say that we conserve water to?"

Damon jumped in the shower with her which had her giggling as he pulled her into his arms under the hot spray of water and kissed her softly.

"You're insatiable," Elena muttered against his lips wrapping her arms around his waist as she once again fell under the spell of his delicious body.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much New York," Elena whispered from her window seat in the plane. Damon was holding her hand by her side and his grip tightened when they took off down the runway. "Damon? Are you afraid of flying?" Elena asked him amused by his behaviour.

"I'm not afraid..." Damon said and she heard him take a quick intake of breath as they lifted from the ground. "I just don't like it."

Elena squeezed his hand and leaned into him to try and provide him some comfort in the tiny space. She heard him take a lot of intakes of breath during the take off. "Shh, it's okay, it'll all be over soon," she whispered Damon nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"Focus on me okay? We're on a beach.. maybe a topless beach... we're in the water or maybe a moonlight walk on the ocean..." Elena comforted him as her voice carried her away to imagining these things.

"I know where to take you for our honeymoon then," Damon said as soon as they were level in the air.

Elena nodded smiling, "that would be perfect."

"Thanks," Damon whispered to her squeezing her hand once more before letting up on the grip he had on her hand.

"Anytime you know that," Elena said as she stay cuddled into his side closing her eyes trying to get some sleep. "Where do you think we're going?" she asked him sleepily.

"Somewhere nice I hope, it will help with this whole thing," Damon said softly. "I just guess this means we can't get married until we are no longer in this whole witness protection thing..."

"I know, but I'll wait, I'll always wait for you," Elena whispered a smile on her face.

Damon gave a soft chuckle, "well hopefully we don't have to wait."

"Maybe we can have like secret code names and then get married," Elena said her face lighting up. "Wouldn't that be so fun and exciting?"

"You're such a hopeless romantic..." Damon said giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I can't help it when it comes to you," she said lifting her head up to look at his face. Damon leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips which she smiled into. She gave him a couple more kisses before resting her head back on Damon's shoulder.

"So tired..." Elena whispered as she closed her eyes again snuggling into him.

Damon nodded, "go to sleep, I'll be here."

Elena nodded before falling into a deep sleep and Damon slowly followed her into sleep as the plane took them to their new temporary location.

* * *

Before they knew it they were landed down on the sunny beaches of Tahiti. "Now this is exactly where I want to be!" Elena squealed as she stepped out of the plane and spreading out her arms in the sun.

Damon laughed and joined her smiling at her excitement. "Is this whole thing looking up for you?" he asked her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It definitely is, come on let's go!" Elena said wrapping her arm around his waist as they started walking to the police men that were gathered at the airport.

"Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore?" One of the police men asked them and they nodded. "You'll be coming with us and we'll take you to your location."

Things were silent as they followed them, Damon squeezed her shoulder every once in awhile as a form of reassurance. They were taken to a cabana about a thirty minute drive from the airport. It was absolutely beautiful, there were lights surrounding the outside lighting it up making it more appealing. It was a small little place but it was the perfect size. Elena was secretly hoping they'd be able to stay here for awhile. "This is where you guys will be staying, there will be police men in the surrounding cabanas and if anything goes wrong you can contact them and they will be there to assist you. You are not allowed to make any contact with anybody you know from New York or anywhere else. You can use your real names here nobody knows who you are here but if someone seems suspicious you must contact us immediately. Now you may go get some sleep, I know it's been a rough couple of days for the both of you."

Damon dragged her into the cabana and saw that their suitcases were already there. Elena plopped herself down on their bed. "This is really comfy," Elena said running her hand along the bedding.

"We got our wish to be on a beach," Damon said smiling as he sat beside her taking in the room around them.

"Yes we did, I'm glad," Elena whispered laying down on the bed with a sigh.

Damon joined her turning on his side to get a better look at her, "you okay?"

"I'm fine, just worried... we had to completely drop everything in order to come out here, it just sucks, my parents are probably worried sick thinking I died and I'll probably get fired and you will too," Elena rushed out in a way of explanation.

"Everything's going to be okay. They can't fire us, when they catch this guy we'll go back to a normal life and we'll get married and maybe have some babies..." Damon said trailing off as he carefully rolling on top of her. "Get a big house. In the country somewhere where our kids can play. Everyone will be happy and everything will be okay."

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Elena said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Doesn't it though?" Damon asked her smiling, "we'll definitely have the most fun at the making the babies part."

"We always do," Elena said her smile becoming infectious as she stared up at him.

"Yes we do, so lighten up, we will be back home in no time," he said lifting his hand up to her face running a finger down her cheek.

"Okay... I'll try my best," she said smiling up to him and leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What do you want to do first then?"

"We could take a walk down the beach, go put on a bathing suit and we'll go have some fun," Damon suggested moving off of her.

"I can do that, I bought a new bathing suit actually about a month ago for the summer... I guess I can show it off for you now though," Elena said giving him a little smirk as she jumped up from the bed.

"I like that idea, I love it when you buy new things," Damon said smiling as he stripped off his clothes to put on his own swimming trunks.

Elena grabbed hers from her suitcase putting it on as he watched her. After she put it on he ran over to her grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Damon! Put me down!" Elena screamed as he ran with her out the door. Damon just laughed as he ran to the ocean threw her in it as she screamed at the coldness of the water. "You are in so much trouble for that!"

"Oh really! What are you going to do about it? Because from where I'm standing you're the one in water looking like a drowned rat," Damon taunted back as the look of fury crossed her face.

Elena charged at him slapping him on every body part that she could reach and before she knew it he had her picked up again and this time walked with her into the water. Elena went kicking and screaming as he threw her into the water again.

She got up again and this time she successfully pushed him into the water, laughing as he fell onto his back. He got back up but instead of throwing her around into the water again he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Feel better yet?" Damon asked her as he stared down at her she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into his body. "I'm glad."

Elena stood up on her tip toes and kissed him letting herself get lost in it. He pulled her closer to him and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled down at him as they pulled back for air. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him again as he walked out of the water and set her down as they reached the sand.

They both took a seat on the sand and she laid down spreading out her body and closing her eyes. "Trying to get a tan?" Damon asked her as he laid back too.

"As a matter of fact I am, if I'm going to be stuck on a beach I might as well enjoy it," she responded back sighing at the feeling of the sun on her face.

"That's the spirit," Damon said reaching over and patting her leg.

"I really do love you," Elena whispered looking over at him.

"And I love you," Damon whispered back.

"Good, because I'd be really pissed off if you suddenly turned your back on me," Elena said and she rolled on top of him reaching up to brush her thumb across his cheek.

"I could never turn my back on you, you're stuck with me," he said, "you little knucklehead."

"Really? Nice new nickname for me don't you think?" she said cheekily.

"I think it's my favourite one so far," he said and Elena giggled.

Elena raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head, "please don't ever call me that again."

"Okay, pumpkin," Damon said a smirk on his face.

Elena audibly groaned and got off of him, "can't you think of something better?"

"Okay... I have the perfect one," Damon said standing up and cupped her face in his hands.

"Oh really? What's that?" Elena asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"I love you, Lena..." he said trying to it out on his tongue.

Elena's eyes softened and she smiled, "I like it, I like it a lot."

"Can I call you that then?" he asked her taking his hands off her face and grabbing her hand pulling her towards their cabana.

"I approve," Elena agreed as she stared down at their clasped hands.

"Then I'll keep calling you it then," he said as they walked, she swung their hands back and forth as the day slowly faded away.

* * *

That night, Damon surprised Elena by cooking her dinner and showering her with affection. He started to play music as dinner was finished and he was nodding his head along to the beat as he cleaned up. Elena walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind pressing her face into his back.

"Dance with me," she whispered into his skin.

Damon smiled and turned around slowly wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close as she placed her hand in his and wrapped her other arm around his neck. He started swaying her around the kitchen and Elena leaned her forehead against his as they danced slowly. "When did you become such a good dancer?" Elena asked him as he twirled her around.

"It's just something I picked up over the years," Damon said shrugging.

"Remember when we used to go dancing? You were really bad," Elena said laughing at the hurt expression that crossed his face.

"I wasn't all that light on my feet when we were in college, but I'm doing better now," Damon said, "and I still got you, didn't I?"

"Maybe your awful dancing skills are what got me to fall in love with you," she said smiling.

"Well that would make sense considering we did meet on a dance floor..." he said twirling her around again and dipping her which caused a delighted squeal to come from Elena.

"Yes we did, Mr. Salvatore," Elena said as Damon brought her back up to him pressing her closer than before. "At least now you know your way around the dance floor."

Damon chuckled lightly, "I do baby, and I got some moves."

"You do," Elena said softly, "I like it, it's kinda sexy."

"You think my dancing is sexy?" Damon said a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Let me show you what I got then."

He dragged her into the living room and pushed her into the couch. He turned up the music and turned the station to something a bit more bouncy. Damon stripped off his shirt throwing it at her face. Elena's eyes were eating him up and she caught the shirt in her hand. He started to slowly roll his hips as he danced for her.

Elena wolf-whistled at him as he ground his hips in the air, "you do have moves," she said looking at his body appreciatively.

"I know," he said arrogantly working his way to stand directly in front of her.

"I take back everything I said about your dancing," she said her finger going to her mouth sucking on it seductively.

"Sexy enough for you?" he questioned her as he rested moved onto the couch putting his legs on ethier side of her.

"Yeah, but now you're starting to look like a stripper, which would make you a girl," Elena said smirking, "we can't have that now, can we?"

"Baby, I'm all man," Damon said licking his lips.

"Why don't you take me to bed and show me just how much of a man you are?" Elena said sitting up and placing her hands on his chest rubbing her hands along his abs.

"I planned on it," he said leaned down so that their lips were almost touching.

"Make me scream, baby," Elena whispered kissing him hungrily. Damon picked her up carrying her back to their bedroom and when Elena pulled her lips away to catch a breath, "Let's try out our new bed, shall we?"

"You are so made for me," Damon said bringing her lips back to his. Elena nodded letting him carry her into the bedroom. Neither of them cared about the police officers that were currently listening to them and watching their every move, except behind their closed doors. Even in the state of things they still acted like horny teenagers, the situation adding a little bit of a kink to their sex life.

* * *

**This chapter made me hate my life. I don't think that I really liked it except for all the cute stuff but the real story line wasn't in this chapter but I'll try to think of something better for the next one. If you have any ideas for how you'd like the story to go I'd love your suggestions anything is helpful to my story. I do have a little bit of an idea but mostly I'm just running with it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is yet another chapter! Please don't hesitate to call me out on my mistakes or tell me my writing sucks I welcome criticism ;)**

**I was reading 50 shades of Grey and I got really inspired to write because it just makes me picture Ian playing the role of Christian and the ideas just start flowing I guess. If you have yet to read the trilogy you really should it's not the best written but it's really good and sad and dirty. Yes, very dirty but hell we all read fanfiction right ;)**

**Enough of me! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Elena woke with a start and found that Damon was curled around her body; his face was covered in sweat, probably a combination of their coupling last night and the heat of the air that was blowing in through the open window. She turned over to study him and his legs readjusted in between hers, his arms snaking more securely around her waist. She had a soft smile on her face as she examined his facial features, her hand reached out to his face. She traced her finger along his jaw, up along his cheek, over his lips which parted into a small smile at her touch.

Elena giggled and clapped her hand over her mouth when she did. It was too late. The damage was done and he cracked an eye open to look at her and nipped at her intruding finger which caused her to giggle more.

"Such a trouble maker," Damon muttered softly and closed his eyes again and pulling her flush up against him and burying his head in neck.

"I aim to please," Elena whispered back placing a kiss on his jaw.

Damon chuckled against her neck, "Good morning baby," he whispered kissing her neck.

"Good morning," Elena said and rolling them over so she was on top of him. She leaned on his chest staring down at him, her lips were barely touching his. "Hi," she whispered smiling and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Hi," he whispered back and she kissed him again.

"Hi," she said again and giggled when he rolled his eyes and kissed him once more before lifting herself off his body, ignoring his protests.

"I'm going for a run on the beach, you want to come?" Elena asked as she bounded over to her suitcase grabbed the shorts and tank top she packed for working out.

"I don't work out when I'm on vacation," Damon said smiling at her as he leaned back in the bed, arms behind his head.

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes as she slipped on her running shoes. "You really should come with me, you know I'm only dating you for your figure."

Damon feigned a look of shock, "My, Miss Gilbert, you wound me." He said putting his hand over his heart in his chest.

Elena laughed and as walked towards the bed she put her hair in a pony tail and sat down on the bed putting her arm on the other side of his body. "You'll be fine," she said, "I expect breakfast to be ready when I come back and you to be all showered and clean."

"Yes, mother," Damon said cheekily.

"Good boy," Elena said giving him a smirk before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Maybe I'll do a couple push ups while you're gone," Damon said offhandedly as she got up from the bed.

She stopped in the doorway, "wait until I get back for that, you're hot when you work out."

"Ditto baby," Damon smiled giving her a wink as she continued her walk out of the room.

* * *

The run was amazing for her system. Elena felt refreshed when she walked in through the door sweat dripping down her face. She had run up and down the beach a lot of times needing to clear her head. The sand provided a challenge for her to run in which in the end made her work harder.

When she walked through the door she was slightly out of breath and heading to the fridge for a bottle of water. She was guzzling it down as Damon came into the kitchen a towel around his waist. Her eyes raked up and down his body as she drank her water.

"Hey babe, how was your run?" Damon asked her as he moved towards the fridge pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"So good, I needed it," she said a smile on her face.

"That's good, I'm glad," he said taking a sip of his orange juice. "You want some breakfast?"

"I thought I told you to have it ready by the time I got back," she said cheekily.

"I may have fell asleep again..." Damon said shrugging.

He eyed her as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and she leaned her sweaty body against his freshly cleaned one, "disobedience is very naughty, Mr. Salvatore..." she drawled in his ear.

"Is it now?" Damon said smiling at her behavior.

She nodded her head as she placed kisses along his neck, "I want to take you to bed so bad right now," she whispered against his skin.

"What's stopping you?" Damon asked her curiously.

"I'm hungry," she whined into his neck, nuzzling his neck once more as he laughed. She lifted her head and pouted at him.

He pushed some stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face and said, "then let me make you something."

"I love watching you cook," she said closing her eyes as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Then you watch, I cook," Damon said kissing her forehead before untangling himself from her body.

Elena grinned and made her way over the island to take a seat as she watched him move around the kitchen. "Pancakes please," she said in a sweet voice.

"Coming right up," Damon said throwing her a wink over his shoulder.

About ten minutes later a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her and a glass of orange juice. The grin on her face was infectious as he leaned down until their faces were inches away. "Kiss for the chef?" he whispered smiling.

"Of course," Elena said smiling and she leaned up and gave him a big kiss on the mouth. "Now let me eat."

She dug into the pancakes, loading it up with syrup as she did. Damon took the seat next to her with his own plate of pancakes. They ate in silence until Elena was done her food she took the plate and glass to the sink and proceeded to wash the dishes and put them away. She walked over to him when she was done and he was still chewing away at his pancakes.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Damon said smiling as he ate the last of his pancakes. "Whatever I can do for my girl."

"Your girl," she whispered a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, my girl," he said turning his head towards her and she kissed him softly. "You're mine."

"All yours," she whispered and he turned around in his seat to face her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I like being yours."

His grin was wide as he pulled her to stand between his spread legs and he leaned down to kiss her gently. He slowly opened his mouth and his tongue ran along her lips. She opened her mouth to give him access and their mouth tangled in a slow dance as she ran her fingers through his still damp hair.

They kissed leisurely for several minutes until Elena pulled away from him slowly placing a final soft kiss on his lips, "I need to go shower, I feel so dirty," she said in a way of explain.

"Okay, I'll harass you some more when you get out," he said letting her go.

"I was counting on it," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

"You want to go out tonight?" Damon called from the bedroom where he was currently laying on the bed, a sketch book on his legs as he was drawing buildings.

"Depends on where we're going," Elena yelled back from her current position in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

"We can go anywhere you want, maybe to a club," Damon suggested as he made another contribution to his sketch. "We could go dancing, I can show you my moves on a dance floor."

Elena laughed and wandered into the bedroom, "We can do that if you want."

"It's a date," he said looking up at her with his traditional smirk in place.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be working!" she scowled at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not working, just playing around," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why don't you play around with me?" Elena questioned her scowl still firmly in place.

"Because you were in the bathroom for a good five hours and I had to keep myself entertained," Damon teased back smiling.

"Oh please, I was in there for an hour at the most, besides I look good, don't I?" she asked him twirling around to show off her outfit.

She was wearing a black high wasted skirt with a red tank top on the top which was tucked into the skirt. Her hair was still wet from the shower but her make up was applied and she was pretty much ready to go.

"You always look good," Damon said keeping his eyes on the page he was drawing on. He did not have to look up to know that she looked absolutely stunning in everything she wore. Or didn't wear.

"I'm no you, you can look hot without even trying, it's a crime to nature," she muttered and plopped down on the bed laying down in a huff.

"A crime to nature?" Damon said looking at her skeptically.

"Yes, a big fat one," she said rolling over on her stomach and propping her head on her elbows to look at him better.

"I don't think so," he said shrugging and rolling his eyes.

Elena sighed softly, "You, my darling fiancee are wonderful and hot," she started, and reached over patting the only place on his body she could reach, his lower leg, "and eventually you're going to have to accept it."

"Oh am I?" Damon countered.

Elena nodded her head before cocking it to the side as if to study him, "why don't you believe it when I say it?

"Because if I say it maybe you'll stop giving me compliments," Damon said lifting his head up to look at her and then stage whispered, "and I secretly like you giving me compliments."

Elena's face softened before giving him a sweet smile, "I'll always give you compliments, even when we're both fat and old and ugly."

"Promise?" Damon teased giving her his winning smile.

"I promise," she said giggling at his behavior. "Have I ever told you how happy I am with you?"

"Well I just assumed," Damon teased her.

She slapped him on the leg before crawling up the bed to sit next to him, "I'm serious!"

Damon laughed before going back to his drawings. She rested her head on his shoulder tangling one of her legs with his. "You okay?" he asked her resting his head on top of hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

"You still want to go out tonight?" Damon asked her softly.

"Yeah, I want to," Elena said, "it would be nice to get out of here and do some dancing."

"Go get ready then!" he said patting her leg.

"I am ready!" Elena said and suddenly felt self conscious under his gaze as he looked at her appearance.

"You're leaving your hair curly?" Damon asked her raising an eyebrow.

She took her head off his shoulder, "is that a bad thing?"

"No! Not at all, I like it curly, you just don't do it often. I like it," he quickly defended himself.

"Well maybe I'll wear it like this more often," Elena said smiling.

"I'd like that," he said softly. He leaned over to give her a kiss which she accepted opening her mouth to him. He smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. His hands slowly made their way up her legs and under her skirt squeezing her ass.

"If we're gonna do this we can't go out," Elena mumbled against his lips.

Damon nodded his head in agreement, "then maybe we'll just stay in."

"I was really looking forward to it," Elena said and reluctantly pulled her lips away from his but didn't break her hold on his neck.

"Oh no, no, no, come back," Damon whined trying to pull her back to his mouth. She went back to him willingly but only placed one kiss on his lips.

"That's all you get," Elena said smiling at the pout that crossed his face.

"Tease," Damon muttered earning him a slap on the back of his head.

"You'll get some tonight, don't worry, "Elena promised, "now get your ass out of this bed and get ready." With that she jumped out of the bed and stood by the doorway. "You coming?"

Damon rolled his eyes but got out of bed anyways and walked over to her, "let's go out! If I can't kiss you I might as well be with you."

"That's the spirit," Elena said excited and she looped her arm through his and walked out the door.

* * *

"Come dance with me, you promised you would," Elena whined as she pulled on his arm to get him out of his seat. Damon easily held her off chuckling at her behavior.

"Let me get a few more drinks in me first and then I'll come join you," Damon said holding up his half drunken beer.

"And if some guy comes up and dances with me? What happens then?" Elena questioned him with a hand firmly on her hip.

Damon sighed and stood up, "you evil little woman."

"It's what I had to do," Elena said smiling up at him.

Damon held out his hand for her to take which she slapped her hand into and tugged him onto the dance floor. She immediately pressed against him, chest to chest, her arms going around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Their heads were pressed together as they moved to the beat of the music.

"I love you," Elena mouthed to Damon, the music in the club too loud for using their voices.

"I love you too," Damon mouthed back smiling as she turned her body around grinding her ass against him.

Damon moved with her his hands gliding up and down her legs, burying his face in her neck. She smiled her hands going up to his neck running her fingers through his hair as she swayed to the music making it easy for him to follow her lead.

They had security placed outside the club and there were a couple of them inside the club. It had become very annoying to take them everywhere they went but they found it extremely easy to get lost in each other and not worry about them.

After dancing for a better part of the night they decided to call it quits and find another table to sit at. As soon as they were seated into a booth with a couple more drinks in their hands, Elena leaned over the table and said, "thanks for dancing with me."

"Anytime, baby," Damon drawled out and then winked at her. This caused Elena to let out a laugh, smiling at him.

* * *

Elena should be on the floor and Damon was right there with her. They had both drank more than their fair share of alcohol causing them to slur their words and stumble all over the place. "I love you more!" Elena drunkenly shouted a pool stick in her hand.

"Not possible!" Damon slurred out holding another beer in his hands that was currently spilling its way out of its glass.

Elena threw her head back laughing as she watched him spill his drink.

"Opps!" he said looking like a four year old boy who had just gotten caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar.

"You are so drunk," Elena slurred as she placed a hand on his chest.

"So are you," Damon pointed out and took another long drink.

"I am not even drunk! What are you talking about!" Elena said oblivious to her own drunk behavior.

"You're slurring your words just like me," Damon pointed out, "and you had to take your heels off an hour ago because you kept falling all over the place."

"I'm still falling all over the place," Elena giggled as she pushed him slightly watching as he took a little stumble of his own.

"Whoa... are you okay?" Damon said to Elena as he regained his balance.

"I'm fine, drunky," Elena teased a big grin on her face.

"That is not... a nickname... I want to keep," Damon stuttered out a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay would you rather me call you sexy? Or hot? Or maybe handsome?" Elena suggested moving closer to him.

"All perfectly acceptable, let's go with sexy," Damon said putting his hand on her arm to steady himself.

"You are such a light weight!" Elena shouted as she watched him stumble, "I have to pee!"

"Don't be long, I am not responsible for any women hitting on this gorgeous body," Damon said flexing the muscles in his arm as some sort of proof.

"I thought we agreed on sexy," Elena teased him and he spun her around and slapped her ass causing her to jump.

"Go to the bathroom before I jump your bones right here!" Damon threatened teasingly and she squealed before wandering off to find the bathroom.

What Elena thought was the bathroom was actually a door leading to the outside. The cool night air hit her face and she welcomed it, glad to get out of the hot club. The pressing issue of her bladder being placed on a back burner for the time being. She leaned against the railing outside smiling into the night air.

"Don't you just love this time of night?" A voice from behind her said and she turned around quickly.

The person everybody was trying to protect her and Damon from was standing right in front of her and he was blocking the door that was her way back into the club. Elena stood there shocked as he started to walk towards her, like a stalker hunting its prey.

"Not much of a talker huh? Didn't look that way in the club," the guy said and soon enough he was standing directly in front of Elena. "Getting all hot and heavy with your boyfriend? Damon Salvatore, right?"

"What do you want?" Elena breathed out.

"You, mostly. When you saw what I did, I was secretly glad you know? I found you, it wasn't really that hard considering I'm involved in the witness protection program. I just wanted to give you time to get settled, think you were safe. I watched you guys a lot but you never knew, did you? Didn't really think anything of the danger just pretended like you were on a stupid vacation," he spat out and Elena visibly stiffened at the thought that this guy knew where they were this entire time.

"Get away from me," Elena said more firmly this time.

"No I don't think I will, because of you and your petty little boyfriend I've been on the run, everybody looks like an enemy to me, I can't deal with it anymore," he said and he grabbed her suddenly and pulled her flush against his body. "And besides now I get to play with you."

Elena took a quick intake of breath as his hands roamed her body, she felt a single tear run down her cheek at the thought and feel of him touching her.

"You really are beautiful, Elena. I didn't think it would this easy to get you alone, you're always attached at the hip with your stupid excuse of boyfriend," he said the venom clear in his voice.

"Don't call him that," Elena spat and as soon as she said that she felt a gun being drawn against her back.

"Come with me or your boyfriend dies," he threatened and he dragged her kicking and screaming.

"Help! Help! HELP! HELP! Get off of me you asshole!" Elena yelled and she saw a couple of the security guards that were protecting her come around the corner as they saw her being stuffed in a van. She heard shots fired at the van as they drove away.

All else is a blank as she passes out in the back of the van.

* * *

**You guys probably hate me! I know Elena kidnapped! OMG! I wonder how Damon's gonna react don't you?**

**Will Elena ever get returned safely? Who knows? Wait for another update and find out.**

**I know I'm mean but read and review you spark the little muse in my brain that makes me want to write you know ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here it is, sorry for the wait. I just had a hard time letting this chapter go I made way too many changes before posting it from my original draft. By the way whenever Elena slips into unconsciousness she has a memory or a dream of her and Damon together. I wanted to give some cute moments to them.  
**

**I made it extra long for you guys :)**

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone? How could she be kidnapped! You were supposed to be protecting us!"

Damon was absolutely furious as the security guards told him what had happened. He ran his hands through his hair as they told him the procedure for these situations but he could barely hear them. He was in complete disbelief. He took his eyes off of her for one minute and this happens.

"Sir, you need to calm down, we are doing everything we can to find her," the guy they called John was saying to him.

"Hurry up and find her god dammit!" he screamed at them and stomped off out of the club.

"We are, we need to take you to a new temporary location where security will be tighter, come with us now."

Damon was fuming on the inside but followed them anyways as they took him to a cheap hotel on the other side of town. He gazed out the window lost in the sandy beaches that before had been welcoming but now only reminded him of this whole event. He just wanted Elena back and then he wanted to go home and never leave it.

As soon as they made their way to the room, the security stayed outside, clearly knowing that Damon would need his alone time with this. Damon wasted none of it, he was very angry. He was about to start throwing around every piece of furniture in the room just to be able to get some of it out. Usually in these types of situations when his calm was being thrown out the window. Elena was always there to help him go through it. When he thought he'd never get a job after college, or when his parents died; she was always there. She was his rock and now she was gone.

* * *

Elena felt a needle being put into her arm and she started to scream and shake as her attacker tried to hold her down and keep her still.

"Sit still!" she heard and she tried to roll away hitting her head off of something in the process.

Elena opened her eyes wide and found herself in a van. How did I get here? Then it hit her like a freight train. The guy. The bar. Being dragged away. She started screaming her head off again holding her head as her attacker lunged for her again the needle in his hand ready to attack.

This time the needle plunged into her and she slowly started to drift into unconsciousness...

* * *

"How can you eat that on a pizza? Pineapple and Ham. It seems unnatural."

"It's Hawaiian! It's not exactly uncommon," Elena said, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's stupid," he countered, laughing as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are we even friends?"

"Because you still haven't agreed to go on a date with me," Damon explained taking a bite of his own pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"I thought this was a date."

Damon raised his eyebrows at her. "This is your idea of a date? Cheap beer, pizza and a movie?"

"I'm a cheap date," Elena said shrugging as she picked up her beer and took a big sip.

"Good to know," Damon said softly giving her a critical look before turning back towards the TV.

"Plus, you're basically in my bed every night anyways," Elena pointed out bumping her shoulder against his.

"It's not my fault my roommate and his girlfriend want to have sex every night."

It was true. His roommate and his girlfriend had just started dating about a month ago and found a need to show each other how much they love each other every single night. Elena had repeatedly woken up many nights to Damon knocking on her door asking to spend the night with her. Her roommate was starting to get annoyed with them, especially when Damon came in the early hours of the morning. She sometimes left the door unlocked for him and she would feel him slip into her bed at some point during the night. But Elena had gotten used to it and to save them all trouble she had just gotten him to come over earlier in the evening and stay the night so she could actually sleep and not be woken up every night.

"Let me guess, you're staying here again tonight?" Elena asked him and laid down on the bed.

"Of course, you really shouldn't have to ask anymore," Damon said laying down beside her.

Elena cuddled up next to Damon, her head resting on his shoulder. They laid together watching the movie and somewhere along the way her hands intertwined with his squeezing gently.

She started to get tired and removed herself from him and padded into the bathroom with her pajamas in her hand. She reemerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later, tying her hair up in a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Cute pjs."

Elena smiled and mumbled, "thank you," before climbing into the bed beside him.

She pulled the sheets over them, turning to face him. "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"I know," he said staring up at the ceiling.

"Why do you want to date me so bad?" Elena asked him curiously.

Damon didn't speak for a long time but she waited patiently as he opened and closed his mouth. "Because you're kind, sweet, caring. You can light up my entire world just by smiling or laughing. It's also the way you roll your eyes at me when I say something stupid or do something to piss you off." He turned over to face her. "The way your eyes fall down to my lips and you don't even realize it. Like you're doing now."

Elena's eyes flicked back up to his and found him staring into hers. She stared into his deep blue eyes for what seemed like ages. She couldn't seem to find the words to say to him in this moment.

"Say something."

"I don't know what to say..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," Damon whispered giving her a soft smile.

Before her body could catch up with her brain she slowly leaned closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His hands went up to her cheeks brushing his thumbs across them. She slowly found herself on top of him, deepening the kiss. For the first time in her life she felt truly amazing as his lips moved against hers. She got lost in the feel of his lips against hers. Her tongue slid along his lips and he gladly accepted and opened his mouth so she could tangle her tongue with his. They lazily kissed as their hands explored each others bodies slowly, discovering each other for the very first time.

She pulled back after what seemed like an eternity needing to catch her breath, but her lips remained only inches away from his. Her body was exploding at the closeness that she hadn't realized she'd craved from him before.

"What does this mean?" she breathed out.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"I don't know yet," she whispered rolling off of him. "I think we should just go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Elena," Damon whispered staring at her back as she faced away from him.

"Goodnight, Damon."

After awhile Damon slowly made his way closer to her in the bed wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her neck. Elena's breath hitched as he did so but she slowly relaxed into his embrace bringing one of her hands on top of his and squeezing it gently.

_The memory was fading fast as Elena was being hurled back into consciousness..._

* * *

Elena woke with a start disoriented, her head was pounding and her body was screaming at her in protest. She tried to move her hands and found them handcuffed to the end of a bed. The memories of the previous night came rushing back and a few tears fell down her cheeks. This could not be happening right now. She tugged at the cuffs but they just ended up hurting her. She looked down at herself and saw she was only wearing a bra and underwear. Oh my god, what did this creep do to me while I was unconscious.

She took in her surroundings and discovered she was in a hotel room, there was a pile of her clothes on the floor along with someone else's clothes. There was an old pizza box on the floor and she immediately realized that she was hungry. She soon realized that the shower was running and she could hear a man humming to himself.

Minutes later he came out of the bathroom a towel around his waist. "Oh, I see sleeping beauty is finally up."

Elena ignored him especially when he took the towel off, she turned her head the opposite way. She heard him laugh. "I don't know why you're turning away sweetheart, I'm going to fuck you senseless anyways. Your boyfriend isn't going to want you after I'm done with you."

Elena flinched at his harsh tone, before replying, "I won't have sex with you."

"No, not willingly I assume," he said chuckling afterwards as he came and sat on the bed next to her.

She scrambled all the way into the back of the bed against the headboard to get away from him and the hungry look in his eyes when he took in the state of undress that her body was in.

"I'm Stefan, by the way," he said holding out his hand as more of a formality than anything else. She was cuffed to the bed there was no way she'd be able to shake it.

"I don't care what your name is," Elena bit out.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Stefan asked her chuckling and dropped his hand. "I bet your a real wildcat in bed."

"You'll never know," Elena smiled but it was completely sarcastic and forced.

"Oh I think you will or you'll never see Damon again," Stefan threatened and then smiled reaching out to grab her legs and pulling her to him kicking and screaming.

"Don't touch me!" Elena screamed.

"I would gag you but I want to use that slutty little mouth of yours for something else," Stefan said and he reached out and with a key in his hand unlocked the handcuffs from the bed post but before she could push him off of her and get away her put the handcuffs back on holding her wrists together.

He pulled her off the bed and floor and set her on her knees. The tears were freely falling down Elena's cheeks as he placed his erection in front of her face. "Open your mouth."

Elena shook her head pulling away from him but he grabbed the back of her head roughly and brought her back. He sighed and with his free hand he brought it to her nose plugging it so she would have to open her mouth to breathe and the second she did he shoved his penis into her mouth.

Elena was just hoping that Damon would forgive her for this. She would just have to pretend its him, that would be the only way she would get through this. God, where was he? What were they doing to find her?

"Suck, Elena," Stefan's voice brought her back to the situation at hand.

She didn't do anything just sat there closing her eyes as the tears kept falling. "Elena you better give me the best blow job ever or I will go out tonight and I will kill that son of a bitch you call a boyfriend."

Elena's eyes popped wide open at that and she did her best to not think about this being Stefan and not Damon, even though he tasted all wrong and this was not as enjoyable as it was with Damon. Her survival instincts kicked in and she started to slowly move back and forth.

Elena soon realized that he didn't like that slow pace and she knew she had to pull out her best tricks in order to get this over with. She started to suck him harder, swirling her tongue around his tip.

"That's right baby, I knew you'd like this," Stefan groaned out and started to rock his hips pushing his erection further into her mouth.

Elena was thoroughly disgusted with herself but she did it anyway, taking a deep breath knowing that she had no choice, she had to keep going. It was the only way.

She heard Stefan lose himself in her mouth and it didn't take long for him to meet his release making her take it down her throat. He tasted wrong in her mouth and she didn't like it one bit. The second he was done she pulled herself away from him as a new train of sobs released from her mouth and she moved to stand going over onto the bed and curling up in a ball.

"Now time to call your boyfriend."

* * *

He was so worried for her, he'd been over and over and over how this could have happened. He was restless and the guards advised him to get some sleep but he just couldn't not until they found her. There were a ton of people in the next room over going over plans and possible places this guy could take her. He found out that the guy's name was Stefan and he worked for Witness Protection. Seriously! Didn't they do a background check on these people or at least see if they murdered anyone in the last few weeks before assigning them to a job. God, he was livid that those people were all standing right in front of Elena and just watched as she got dragged away from him.

He had no idea how to react when he heard his phone ringing, he was surprised when they didn't take it from him. His eyes widened as he saw Elena's name come up on the screen. There was no way this was actually her, he walked over to the security guard telling him that this might be him. He told me to answer the phone and they would track the call.

Damon put the phone up to his ear, "Hello."

"Damon Salvatore... thought this would be your lovely girlfriend?" he heard Stefan's voice coming from the other end.

"Give her back to me or so help me god I will rip your to shreds."

Stefan chuckled on the other end, "we play by my rules, you won't get Elena back until you do something for me. Hell, how do you know I haven't killed her yet?"

"What do you want for her?" Damon asked urgently. He would do anything to get her back.

"I want money. A lot of it. Give me five thousand dollars and I'll give you your girlfriend back," Stefan said.

Damon exhaled and tried to speak calmly, "put her on the phone, I need to know if she's still alive."

Stefan sighed and he heard a commotion and finally her voice came over the line, "Damon?" she whispered.

"Elena! Thank God you're okay! I'm going to find you okay? I love you so much," Damon rushed out and he heard her quiet sobbing on the other end.

"I hope you can forgive me..." Elena cried out into the phone, she missed his voice.

"What did he do to you?" Damon asked her angrily.

"Damon... he made me do stuff, I just... please... don't leave me," Elena sobbed into the phone.

"I'm not going to leave you baby, none of this is your fault," Damon whispered. _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch._

"I love you," Elena whispered into the phone holding on tightly.

"I love you too, okay? Hold on to that, I'm coming for you," Damon bit out urgently. "I need you to tell me where you are Elena? Are you still in a van?"

"No," Elena whispered holding on tightly to the phone.

"Motel?" Damon asked, he was running his hand through his hair.

"Yes," Elena whispered and suddenly the phone was ripped out of her hands and Stefan's voice came back on the line.

"Okay, you talked to her, she's alive, I want my money," Stefan demanded. "Meet me in 3 hours. I'll call you back with instructions."

The line went dead and Damon fell to the ground, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. "Shit!"

* * *

Elena felt better after talking to Damon but as she saw the angry look on Stefan's face her happiness is short lived. She crawled back into a corner of the bed hoping he'd be too focused on the phone call to be bothered with her. Luck worked out in her favor and he seems very distracted as he tried to come up with a plan.

She heard him call Damon telling him to deposit the money into his bank account and after it was done he could have the location of Elena. She figured he'd be long gone by that time. God, she really hoped she'd get to see Damon again after all this. She needed him.

She heard Stefan's phone ring and he seems very irritated as he answered it. She knew it was Damon by the tone of his voice. She was relieved when he gave him the location, hopefully the right one.

After he hung up, he turned towards me, "it's looks like our journey is coming to an end sweetheart. But don't worry I'll see you soon."

"You got your money, you got a pathetic blow job," Elena spat out, "what else do you want?"

"That part of the plan is none of your damn business," Stefan said angrily and stalked towards her coming to stand beside her.

He cupped her cheek and she tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her chin and held her face firmly. "You are nothing but my pathetic whore, and I will come back for you. I will find you again. I'm only giving you back because it's convenient for me not because I have grown a conscience or I'm in trouble. I have some things to do and I can't have you getting in my way so it's goodbye... for now."

Elena's face remained impassive as she stared back at him not letting him see her weakness. "Good luck with that."

"Kiss for the road?" Stefan said a smirk on his face. It just seemed wrong. That look on his face. He really couldn't pull it off.

Elena laughed and watched as Stefan's face hardened. "It wasn't a suggestion."

Her eyes widened as he pursuited an attack on her mouth trying to force his tongue inside her mouth. He realized quickly that she would not respond to the kiss and pulled away but not before slapping her right across the face.

Elena was passed out cold in a hotel without a hope of waking up anytime soon.

* * *

"You're not going to help me move these boxes to do that?"

Elena was in the process of doing yoga in the middle of the room. She was taking advantage of the maximum space in the living room in order to get her yoga done. Her mat was spread out on the floor and the TV was still encouraging her to go on. She didn't stop her poses as Damon made fun of her.

"It'll give you a nice view to look at while you move boxes," Elena said cheekily as she moved into a downward-dog pose.

"Now that's a view I can get used too," Damon said appreciating the view of her ass in the air.

"You're such a caveman."

"Oh Miss Gilbert, you have no idea," he said smirking at her and took a seat on the couch. "I think I'll take a little break from moving."

"Damon, go move stuff or I'll stop," Elena scolded him and came out of her pose.

"Fine fine, little miss bossy."

He got up and slapped her ass on the way out the door. He finished about thirty minutes later and ran into the living room grabbing her around the waist.

"Damon! What are you doing!" Elena screamed as he spun her around.

"All that hard work. now I need to blow off some steam, want to blow it off with me?" he asked her as he leaned down to give her a swift kiss on the lips.

She giggled at his antics and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to spin her around.

"How about I make you some cookies for all your hard work?" Elena asked him as he placed her down on the ground.

"But you're a terrible cook."

"I'm not a terrible cook. Now chocolate chip or peanut butter?"

"Chocolate chip," he said and kissed her again before she pulled out of his arms.

"Prepare to be amazed."

"You never seize to amaze me, Elena," Damon said and Elena practically swooned, grabbing his hand dragging him into the kitchen.

"You did a good job on the kitchen, I'm proud of you," Elena praised him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now sit and wait."

"Yes mam," Damon said taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Elena made quick work of the kitchen finding all the ingredients. Damon got extremely bored and snuck up behind her as she was mixing some of the ingredients together and kissed her at a very ticklish spot on her neck.

"I'm trying to make cookies, Damon, stop," Elena said giggling a little though as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm getting bored, let me help you."

"Fine... you can do all these things," she said pointing to a couple of steps in the cookbook.

They worked in a comfortable silence until they combined everything together. Elena dipped her finger in the batter putting it in her mouth. She moaned at the taste and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and took another scoop.

"Are you going to eat it all before it goes in the oven?" Damon asked, smirking at her.

"It's so much better this way though, come on you have to try it," Elena said holding out her spoon for him and grabbing herself a new one.

Damon took a bite of the cookie dough and smiled at the fact that they had managed not to screw it up. "Well we managed to make some good uncooked cookies."

"That we did," she said smiling and bumped her shoulder against his. "Now get away this is mine."

"Hey! Be nice and share!" Damon said grabbing the bowl and running away from her.

"Come back! Okay! Okay! I'll share!"

"I don't believe you!"

Elena lunged after him grabbing onto the bowl. He reached into the bowl grabbing some cookie dough and throwing it at her face.

"Damon! Don't waste it!" Elena screamed at him with a scowl on her face. She reached into the bowl and grabbed some and threw it back in his face. "How do you like it?"

"Oh, you are dead," Damon deadpanned and Elena ran away as he started firing cookie dough at her.

They chased each other around the kitchen, screaming and giggling at each other. Damon repeatedly put cookie dough down her shirt which would cause Elena to squeal and ran away from him. Elena in return kept putting it down the front of his pants. Their little game continued until there was no cookie dough left in the bowl but the stuff that was stuck to the sides.

They both sunk door to the floor in a heap, facing each other their legs intertwined with the bowl in between them. They used their fingers to get the rest of the cookie dough. She threw the bowl away after they were done and he pulled her closer.

"Looks like we missed some spots," Damon said indicating the cookie dough all over her body.

"Well, you better get that then," Elena said seductively and squealed as he leaned over to lick it off her chest.

"Best cookie ever."

Elena giggled and brought him back up to her lips. "I'm glad you like it."

Damon smiled and kissed her softly. He tasted like a mixture of him and cookie dough and it was intoxicating. He pulled away after a short while.

"Want to make some more?" Elena asked him waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Oh no, I have different plans for you, Miss Gilbert," Damon said and lunged on top of her making it his job to get all the cookie dough off of her skin.

"Oh do you, Mr. Salvatore," Elena said laughing as his licked and nipped at her skin.

He rubbed his face against hers letting all the cookie dough coat her face. Her laughter filled the room as she became infatuated with him again as they made love multiple times on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Damon was frantic as he drove towards the hotel that held Elena. He was breaking about a million speed laws and his security team was driving right behind him trying to keep up with him. As soon as he found the hotel he hurriedly rushed out of the car and practically ran up checking all the hotel room doors for the number. Come on 11. Come on 11... where is 11?

He finally found it at the very end of his search and practically busted down the door trying to get it. And there she was. The fact that she didn't even startle when he fought his way through the door worried him and he rushed towards her.

He brushed his hand down her cheek and whispered her name. He watched her flinch at his touch and he frowned.

He saw the handcuffs that were around her wrists and searched the hotel room for the keys which he found in one of the drawers in the nightstand. He unlocked the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists as he saw the marks the cuffs left on her wrists. He kissed her inside of her wrists tenderly and this time she woke up. "Don't touch me!" she screamed and ripped her hands out of Damon's and he felt extremely hurt by her behavior.

"Elena... it's me..." Damon whispered and grabbed her head despite her flinch.

"Damon?" Elena whispered looking up into his face.

"Yes, I'm here, I promised you I'd come for you," Damon said stroking her cheeks.

The tears started running down her cheeks before she could help it and she got up and crawled into Damon's lap. "Hey, no... don't cry baby, I'm right here."

"I was so afraid you weren't going to come," Elena whispered burying her head in his neck.

Damon tightened his arms around her and sighed, "I love you. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Elena whispered, her sobs quieting for the time being. She sniffled and wiped her tears from her face.

"I hate seeing you cry," Damon said and he brought her head up from his shoulder and wiped her face of her tears. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Damon..." she said looking down between their bodies trying to hide herself away from his gaze. "Stefan he... he made me do things to him."

"You told me on the phone..." Damon whispered, his thumb caressed her cheek again.

"I can't stand it if you leave me, I tried to stop it but he made me..." Elena continued and the tears came down her cheeks again. "Please forgive me."

Damon swiped the tears from her cheeks again, "you don't think I blame you for what he did to you?"

Elena nodded and he sighed, "Oh Elena, that's stupid. I don't blame you at all."

"You don't?" Elena asked him lifting her face up to meet his eyes.

Damon shook his head and gave her a little smile. "Let's get you out of here."

"Can you get me some clothes?" Elena asked him in a small voice.

"Oh, sure, I'm sorry," he said and removed her from his lap despite her protests. He found her clothes on the floor and gathered them up, helping her to get into them. He picked her up carefully in his arms.

"I can walk you know," Elena whispered as he carried her out into the car.

"I'm taking care of you," Damon said as he placed her in the passenger seat.

She grabbed his hand as he was exiting out of the car, he turned back and saw Elena's closed eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you," he whispered back and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He shut her door carefully and then walked over to his side, climbing into the driver's side. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He looked over at Elena's sleeping body. Finally, this day could be over.

Damon started up the car and made his way to the hospital. He pulled up outside the emergency room and parked the car. He got out of the car and walked to the other side. "Elena, Elena... baby wake up..."

Elena stirred awake and smiled when her eyes focused on his face. "We home?"

"Not home, but a safe place to stay," Damon sighed and he gathered her up in his arms.

"Damon... I want to go home," Elena whispered her arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So do I," Damon said and he brought her into the hospital. He adjusted her in his arms as he made his way to the desk.

"Don't leave me again," Elena mumbled and his eyes softened as he looked down at her.

"I won't," he said, "Go back to sleep. I'll take care of you."

* * *

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I know the part about Stefan kind of sucked, kinda the reason why this chapter is so late.  
**

**FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE.**

**Read & Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll talk at the end of the chapter ;)**

**Hope you like it though!  
**

* * *

Elena ran into the apartment, soaking wet. A storm had started an hour again and it was pouring outside. She had barely made it home from work without hitting a million cars on her way. She started to peal off her clothes as she made her way further into the apartment.

She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, leaving her in just her bra and jeans.

"Damon! Where are you?" Elena yelled out as she pulled her heels off her feet throwing them in the closet. Her feet were aching from her long day at the office.

"In the kitchen!" he yelled back. She made her way into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

His back was too her while he was lighting candles all around the kitchen. She saw a pizza box on the middle of the island and smiled to herself. She had a craving for pizza. But she didn't think she told him? Did she?

"You ordered pizza in the middle of a storm? Who would want to come out here in this weather?" Elena asked him which seemed to startle him and he turned around to face her.

"I ordered it before the storm started, it's probably really cold now, but we need to eat," Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, well I'll go get changed and then we can eat," Elena agreed, turning around to go to their bedroom.

"Hey Elena?" Damon called her back and she turned around slowly.

"You look really hot all wet and half dressed," Damon said his eyes going up and down her body appreciatively.

Elena smiled and winked at him before turning around and heading into the bedroom. She quickly peeled off her wet clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. She pulled a pair of pajama pants from the dresser and a tank top. She gathered her hair up in a messy bun before slipping on her slippers. She made her way back to the kitchen and saw that Damon's back was to her.

He was pouring two generous glasses of wine, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi."

"Hi," he said turning around to face her. Elena leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What kind of pizza did you get?"

"Half Hawaiian and half pepperoni, as always."

"It has become a bit of a tradition, hasn't it?" Elena asked him as she pulled out of his arms and made her way to the pizza box.

"I guess it kind of has, one I'm perfectly okay with," he said grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza and taking a bite.

Elena's stomach grumbled and she took a big bite of her pizza, a moan escaping her lips at finally having food in her body.

"Haven't eaten all day have you?" Damon asked her giving her a knowing look.

"No, I was stuck in stupid meetings all day," Elena whined and she sat down in her chair.

"You do look exhausted," Damon observed looking at her tired expression.

"Plus my feet are killing me, I'm swearing off heels for awhile," Elena said as she picked up a fallen piece of pineapple off the table and popped it in her mouth.

"I hope not, you look hot in them."

"Maybe they'll make a reappearance then," Elena said giving him a wink. "So what is the plan for this blackout exactly?"

"Whatever we want," Damon said and then his eyes lit up, "but I have a surprise for you."

Elena got excited a big smile on her face, "What is it!"

He went into the dining room and brought out a big chocolate cake. Elena's eyes lit up like it was Christmas and as soon as he set it down on the table she launched herself across the room and into his arms. She peppered his face with kisses, "you are the best boyfriend ever!"

Damon laughed and smiled down at her. "I'm glad you think so."

"Is this what you did all day while I was at work?"

"Well, when I called you at work you seemed a little flustered, so I just wanted to do something to make it a little better."

"You are the sweetest," Elena said kissing him again as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The things I do for you," Damon mumbled placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Wanna share it with me?"

"You never share your desserts with me," Damon said a surprised look on his face.

"I'll make an exception," Elena said releasing one of her arms from around his waist and she turned towards the cake, tugging him along with her.

She grabbed a fork and plunged it into the cake holding up a piece for him to eat. He took it gratefully making a sound of contentment at the taste. She got her own piece and ate it slowly, "you made a good cake, babe."

"What can I say? I grew up around food, you start to become a natural," he said shrugging at her before grabbing his own fork.

"Who taught you how to cook?" she asked him curiously.

"My mom, she was an amazing cook," Damon answered softly. "She owned her own restaurant, she worked really hard to keep it up and running. God, she was an amazing woman."

"It sounds like she was," Elena said as her hand slipped under his shirt to stroke his back. She had found out that this usually provided the comfort he needed when he talked about his parents or other hard topics.

"I wish you could have met her," Damon said kissing her forehead.

"Me too."

"Finish your cake," Damon ordered and as quickly as the trip down memory lane had come, it was now gone and she was once again faced with the sweet, loving man she fell in love with.

They finished the cake in record time and she stumbled into the living room holding her stomach as she plopped down on the couch. "I feel like I ate an entire whale."

"We pretty much did," Damon said as he sank down on the couch beside her.

She took a sip of the wine she held in her hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to have to go for a very long run tomorrow in order to make up for that chocolate cake."

"I might have to come with you," he agreed resting his head on top of hers.

"It's a date," Elena confirmed patting his leg. "I know a way we can make up for it now though."

"What's that?"

"Dancing," she said drinking the rest of her wine before getting up off the couch and she kicked her slippers off dramatically.

"But we have no music," Damon pointed out as he took a sip of his own wine.

"Oh, but we do have my ipod," she said finding her purse on the floor and grabbing her ipod out of it. She held her hands out to him and he let out a small smile before placing his hands in hers and allowed her to pull him up from the couch.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as she searched for a song and as soon as she found the perfect one she turned up the volume as high as it would go.

_I can see it in your eyes,_  
_You've had a long day,_  
_Let's lock the doors,_  
_Pull down the shades,_  
_Turn some music on,_  
_Pour a glass of sweet red wine,_  
_Let the candles burn put your hand in mine,_

"Very nice choice of music, Miss Gilbert."

"I thought it worked for the best," Elena said smiling as he twirled her around the living room floor.

They got lost in the sound of the music and Elena pushed herself against him, her hand running up and down his chest lightly as she stared up in his eyes.

_Dance with me,_  
_Don't say a word, just dance with me,_  
_Let the world outside disappear,_  
_Baby, what we got here,_  
_Is all we need,_  
_Dance with me,_

Damon slowly spun her around, before bringing her back in to his body and dipping her slowly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Elena smiled against his lips and slowly began to kiss him back. He pulled her back up fast and she giggled. His eyes were trained on hers the entire time, as they swayed back and forth.

"You're good at this," Elena said resting her head in between his shoulder and his neck.

"Baby, I've got moves you've never seen before," Damon whispered in her ear and he felt her smile against his neck.

"I still remember when you were a horrible dancer."

"I know you do," Damon said dropping her hand so he could wrap both his arms around her waist.

"You had absolutely no rhythm."

"Thanks for the reminder."

Elena closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of him; this, right here, is where she felt most comfortable. He smelled of wine and pizza and Damon. She always felt intoxicated by him and found that she had to remind herself that she was actually his.

_I kiss you goodbye,_  
_In the early morning light,_  
_Sometimes I don't get home,_  
_Until it's cold and dark outside,_  
_Baby here we are, were together all alone,_  
_We finally found a moment,_  
_We can call our own,_  
_Dance with me,_

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Salvatore," Elena praised him giving him a smile.

"I can be very ungentlemen like, as you very well know," he countered back and she smacked his chest lightly.

"Don't be an ass."

"Can't help it, I think it's part of my personality."

"You're so lucky that I love you, because I don't think anyone else would," Elena said rolling her eyes at him.

"Is that some sort of twisted compliment?" Damon asked her twirling her out again before pulling her hard against him.

"If you want it to be a compliment then it is," she said staring up into his eyes.

"I think I'll take it then," he said leaning down to kiss her. She made quick work of deepening the kiss, giving his bottom lip a little nip. He smiled into her mouth as he kissed her and he carefully backed her up into the nearest wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as they fought to get closer.

"Bedroom," she mumbled against his lips. He placed one more kiss on her lips before reaching down and wrapped his arms around her thighs. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed." He then threw her over his shoulder despite her mumbled protests.

"Can we at least go get the wine first?" Elena asked him and he backed them up into the kitchen. She swiped the wine bottle off the table along with two new glasses. Damon lead them back in the bedroom and threw her down on the bed.

"Wine was a very good idea, Miss Gilbert," Damon said as he poured them glasses of wine.

"I'm full of plenty ideas," she said raising her eyebrows at him as she took a sip of the wine he gave her.

"God, I love you," Damon said softly.

"I love you too," Elena whispered.

"Now, let's work that cake off shall we?" Damon asked her falling on top of her.

* * *

Elena's eyes opened slowly, and discovered she was in the hospital. She looked around her and saw all the monitors set up and a tray of food sitting on a nearby table. There was an IV in her hand which she surprisingly didn't feel, but she did feel the pressing need of her bladder. Her eyes then fell on Damon who had her hand wrapped in his and his head was resting on the bed. She squeezed his hand gently and was surprised when he didn't look up. He must be asleep, he was always hard to wake up. She carefully drew her hand out of his and placed her hand in his hair, playing with the strands of hair on his head.

He slowly lifted his head at her touch and his expression was filled with relief. "Hey."

She gave him a small smile and her hand fell out of his hair and he wrapped it tightly in one of his. "Hi."

Her eyes welled up as she stared at his face and the tears started to fall. It seemed that crying really couldn't be helped lately. She felt like such a baby. Damon's eyes widened as he took in the tears on her face.

"No, don't cry, you know I hate seeing you cry," Damon said coming to sit on the bed as he kept his grip on her hand and wiped the tears off her face.

"I can't help it, it just keeps happening," she whined as she reached her free hand to wipe the tears. He placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"God, you scared me, it's been two days," he said squeezing her hand.

"I didn't mean to worry you," she whispered her voice not used to be used. "I was dreaming about you."

"You were?"

"Remember that day when we had that blackout and we ate an entire chocolate cake ourselves?"

"Of course I remember, best black out ever," he said and for the first time in four days a real smile crossed his face. It was her favorite smile, the one that reached his eyes.

"It really was," she said and smiled back at him. "I really have to pee."

"I'll help you up," he said and stood up helping her sit up. She swung her legs over the bed and she felt her feet hit the floor. He took her hand leading her to the bathroom as he wheeled her IV stand behind them. Once she was finished he picked her up placing her back on the bed and tucking her in the bed.

"Want to go home?" he asked her.

"More than anything," she said and he sat on the bed next to her.

"It won't really be home, but better than this hospital room," Damon said giving her a small smile.

"I wish we could just go home," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"So do I, baby, so do I," he whispered.

"Get me out of this hospital, Damon."

"Okay, I'll go get you discharged."

Damon came back about a half an hour later and had clothes for her in his hand which he helped her get into. He held her hand as they took out the IV and let her squeeze it if necessary.

"Want me to carry you out?" Damon asked her as he lead her out the door.

"I'll be fine," Elena said and wrapped her arm around Damon's waist in order to keep some balance as he guided her out of the hospital and into the waiting car. He had gotten their security team to drive the car so he could sit in the back with her. It took her no time to fall asleep against him. When they arrived at the hotel he carried her up to the room and placed her on the bed. She woke up as he started taking her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled half asleep.

"Getting you ready for bed, go back to sleep," he said and he tucked her into the bed.

"Don't go," she whimpered as she rolled to face him grabbing at his hand.

"I'm not, push over," he said and he nudged her over on the bed.

He got in the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she curled into his body. Finally, they could both have some sleep. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

Damon had been watching her sleep for what felt like hours, but he knew it had only been a few minutes. The sun was coming in through the curtains reminding him that a new day had started and he smiled softly as the sun framed her face. He ran a hand down her face, getting rid of some of the hair out of her face in the process. He can't imagine what he would have done if he'd lost her. His entire world began and ended with her, he couldn't live without the beautiful girl beside him.

"I can feel you staring at me," Elena whispered a smile on her face.

His daze was broken as he focused on her words. "I can't help but stare at you. You're so beautiful."

"Stop it," she said opening her eyes and slapping his chest lightly.

Damon grabbed the intruding hand and held it in his own hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "One day, I'll tell you that enough times and you'll finally believe me."

"Don't get your hopes up," Elena muttered and one of her legs tangled in with his rubbing her foot up and down his leg.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Damon asked her his voice laced with concern for her.

"Just you. And some food," Elena said and her stomach growled confirming her words.

"I'll go get you some breakfast," Damon said placing a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of bed to order room service.

Damon came back ten minutes later with a tray covered with food on it only to find that Elena had fallen back to sleep in his absence. God, she looked beat. But he also couldn't have her passing out either from starvation so unfortunately he had to wake her up. He set down the tray on the bed and took a seat beside her. He gently shook her shoulder, and whispered, "Elena... come on, I brought you some food."

She sat up groggily at first and then her eyes focused on the breakfast that he had brought her and her eyes light up. It looked like it was Christmas morning for her and she had gotten everything she wanted. The tray had scrambled eggs with ketchup, which had always been something that Damon teased her about but he secretly thought it was cute. It was also piled with bacon, toast and orange juice.

"That looks so good," Elena moaned her mouth watering at the sight.

He placed the tray in her lap and watched as she happily dug into the eggs. She offered him some too, laughing when she almost missed his mouth. She finally saw Damon's smile reach his eyes since she had first saw him when he rescued her. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth as he was chewing the mouth full of eggs so he couldn't reciprocate and she laughed again.

When he swallowed and could finally talk again, "I missed your laugh."

"I missed your smile," Elena countered back and picked up a strip of bacon offering it to him which he gladly accepted. "Eat whatever you want, I'm starting to get full."

"I was getting hungry anyways," Damon said and he grabbed her fork out of her hand picking up some eggs for himself.

"Hey! Why didn't you get your own food then?" Elena scolded him and snatched her fork back out of his hand.

"Because I'm too busy taking care of you," Damon reminded her and Elena's playful mood vanished.

She brought a hand up to his cheek, "you need to take care of you too."

"When I'm done taking care of you, I'll take care of me," Damon said and he saw the look that Elena was giving him that told him no way in hell. "I promise?"

"It's not like I'll be able to talk you out of it anyways," Elena patted his cheek before taking her hand away from his face.

Damon had already picked up a piece of toast and was chewing on it when his smile turned cheeky. Elena rolled her eyes at him and stole the rest of his bread out of his hand and taking it for herself.

They lasted in their playful banter for a short while before Elena's expression became serious and she climbed in to his lap. He looked at he quizzically but wrapped his arms around her anyways. She brought her hands up to his face caressing his cheeks as she tried to find the right words. "Damon... I know I told you that I did some things to Stefan or well he made me do them, he raped me... not technically because we didn't have sex..." she stopped momentarily as she felt Damon tense but trudged on anyways, "I love you, you know I do. I just don't think I will be able to just... I don't know how to say this..."

"It's okay, just tell me," Damon coaxed rubbing his fingers lightly over her back.

"Sex... I don't know if I'll be able to do it for awhile," Elena muttered putting her head down.

"You're safe now, nobody's going to hurt you now," Damon said reassuringly.

"I know, but I just I can't do the whole sexual part and I need you to be okay with this."

"I'll be fine, it just probably means a lot of late nights with my hand. It's not a big deal. I'm marrying you for you. Not your body," Damon said and he watched her face change to relief.

"Thank you. For everything," Elena whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"Hey no, don't say that. I love you, you're mine now," Damon said grasping her hands tightly in his as his eyes bore into hers.

"I love you too," Elena whispered and squeezed his hands.

"What can I do for you?" Damon asked her softly.

"A bath. I want a bath," Elena said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up bringing her into the bathroom. He set her down on the floor and went to run the bath. She started to strip off her clothes, when she was finished she walked over to Damon putting her hands on the bottom of his shirt tugging to over his head.

"I thought you said..." Damon started to say turning around to face her.

"We can still bathe together," Elena interrupted giving him a smile.

"You are way too tempting all hot and naked," Damon said, "I think I should skip this bath."

"Please..." Elena whined and her hands went to his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper.

"Elena..." Damon warned her but she pulled his pants down his legs anyways.

She wrapped her arms back around his waist pulling him close to her. "This is what I want. You said you were going to take care of me, remember?"

Damon sighed and Elena knew she had him, "fine."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips before pulling away to get into the bathtub. He followed after her and they sat on opposite sides of the tub. Damon picked her foot up and massaged it softly. "You want to talk about what happened?" Damon asked her his eyes searching her face.

"I just want to forget it ever happened," Elena said softly looking down at the water as she poked the bubbles.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk right?" Damon asked her and her eyes flicked up to his face. She saw the genuine concern on his face for her well-being.

"I know, maybe one day I'll be ready to tell you, just not today," Elena explained.

"I'll wait for you," Damon whispered and watched as Elena smiled at him.

"You won't have to wait forever I promise," Elena said and let out a low moan as he massaged her foot.

"Okay, if you want me to stay in this bath, you can't make those sounds anymore," Damon warned her dropping her foot and grabbing the other one.

"Does it turn you on?" Elena asked him curiously. Damon nodded and she wisely stopped talking.

Elena cocked her head to the side, studied his facial features. She could see the bags under his eyes from the stress she had caused him and she frowned at the sight. Mental note: Convince Damon to sleep. His hair was ruffled, probably from running his hands through it millions of times. She was the one who was kidnapped and he looked like he was in worse shape then she was. Even though it was inappropriate for the situation she smiled at how much he cared for her.

"Tell me story..." Elena whispered and saw his eyes flick up to her face.

"What kind of story?"

"One about us, those are my favorite kind," she answered giving him a small smile.

He studied her face for what seems like a long period of time before sighing and giving her what she wanted.

"Remember our first Christmas together?" Damon asked her, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, you screwed that up big time," Elena said smiling at him.

"It all worked out in the end," he said shrugging.

"Tell the story..."

"Bossy..." he mumbled and she kicked him in the stomach.

"Ass."

"Stubborn."

"Sarcastic."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes as he started to tell the story. Slowly falling into a deep sleep, comforted by his soothing voice and the feel of his touch.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long for me to get out but I've been kind of focused on my other story. Which you should read, ya know if you want. It's based off of season 1 events ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will have a huge bombshell.**

**Until then, review to keep me happy and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out faster than the last!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO OVERDUE.  
**

_This chapter is unbelievably short. But I just needed to get a chapter out for you guys. So, hope you like it._

* * *

Elena was still awake. It was 3 am in the morning and she still hadn't fallen asleep yet. Of course, Damon was sleeping soundlessly beside her. He seemed to shut the world, including her, out whenever he was asleep. But right now she just wanted him to be awake.

She needed to hear his voice because the bad dreams had started, just like she knew they would. She couldn't seem to get the image of Stefan's hands on her. Touching her. She tried to shake her head to get rid of the bad images that were invading her brain, but it didn't work. She needed him to make them go away.

But she didn't have the heart to wake him up from his sleep after he'd been taking care of her for so long. She saw it in his eyes when they both crawled into bed that he needed his sleep. So she needed to suck it up and be brave for him.

So she buried her head deeper in his chest and her arms tightened around his waist. If this was the only comfort she'd get from him then she would take it. Her comfort was short lived however as he rolled over onto his side in his sleep. She felt hurt as he turned away from her, but she knew that he didn't do it intentionally. She took it as a good sign that his hand searched for hers; he seemed to be in a panic when he couldn't find it immediately.

His distress worried her but he finally found her hand and wrapped it around his waist, squeezing it in his gently. He sighed before snuggling into the pillow again, his momentary distress gone and comfort was found. Unfortunately, even though his worries were seized, hers however weren't. So she invaded his personal space again, inching closer to him and burying her face in his back.

She breathed in his scent and was surprised at the calming effect it had on her body. The tension seemed to fade away from her as she relaxed into him. She actually felt like she could go to sleep now, knowing that he needed her here. However, this seemed to be the moment when Damon decided to slowly join the world of consciousness.

He obviously had sensed her discomfort and managed to mumble out softly. "What's wrong?"

Her first instinct was to lie to him. The last thing that she wanted to do was worry him further. He was always questioning whether or not she was safe even though it had been a week since the incident. However, they were still on a tight leash and weren't allowed to leave the little hotel room that they had locked themselves in.

She decided that for once she'd go with the truth and confessed, "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Damon asked her, and even though he was still sleepy she heard the anger hidden beneath his words.

She cowered against his back and said nothing. Now he was going to think that she didn't trust him with what was currently going on in her head. She buried her head deeper into his back when she heard him let out a breathless sigh.

He rolled over to face her, his eyes still closed but she could see the distress in his features.

"You can always wake me up for anything," Damon eyes opened and his blue eyes met her brown ones. "I'll try my best to chase the bad dreams away."

"I know that, it's just that you were so tried and worn out I just didn't want to wake you up," Elena replied sadly, looking down between their bodies.

His eyes softened dramatically at her words. "Elena..."

"No, Damon. It's okay, I'm okay." Elena gave him her best smile, her attempt at giving him some kind of reassurance. "Go back to sleep."

"Stop it, and look at me," Damon said lifting her chin up with his finger so he could look her in the eye. "I'm always here for you. I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me exactly what it is that is bothering you so much. Don't be afraid to talk to me, about anything."

She knew better than to question the words that he was saying. She wanted nothing more but to hurl herself into his all too willing arms and sob for days. She had done so much crying however in the past few days that that option no longer held any appeal for her. He really was being way to sweet and kind to her right now even with it being so early in the morning.

"I just keep picturing him in my head every time I shut my eyes. It's like I'm back there all over again."

She saw Damon's face change to one of pure worry at her words. She reached out to stroke his cheek, silently telling him that it was okay.

"I know that you're here, and that nothing's going to happen. But sometimes, it's just I can't seem to get his face out of my mind." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You've been incredibly amazing throughout all this and I honestly don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. But Damon, you can't chase away the bad dreams, no matter how bad you want to."

"I want to help you," Damon replied weakly. "I hate that I can't."

"You can't save me from everything. I can fight my own battles you know." Elena poked him in the chest playfully. "I'm strong all on my own."

"It's one of the things I love most about you," he confessed inching closer to her on the bed so that their foreheads were pressed together.

"And one of the things I love most about you is that you would do everything in your power to protect me even though I don't need you to," Elena said giving him a smile as her arms reached out to wrap around his waist.

She did love the fact that he would always protect her. She always loved his fierce, protective side. It was one of the qualities that had her first attracted to him, and now here they were. They could pick up and read each other's emotions so clearly it was like they were the same person. So when she decided that their conversation was finished he didn't question it.

She rested her head against his chest when he rolled over. They snuggled up together under the sheets, his hand lazily stroking through her long hair that was fanned out over the sheets.

He was clearly waiting for her to fall asleep first to make sure that she was really and truly okay. He still wanted to try and save her even though she had told him that she couldn't. The thought put a smile on her face as she lifted her head up to look into his eyes. She leaned up so that her lips could reach his; she placed a fleeting soft kiss on his lips. He returned her kiss happily, his hand still working its way through her hair.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away and kissing his chest.

She felt Damon's lips turn into a smile, where they were pressed against her forehead. "I love you, too."

Elena traced the lines on his chest with the tips of her fingers, providing the lightest of sensations. She lifted her head up again to stare at his face after awhile, to see that he had already fallen asleep. She smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

She pulled back after some time, resting her head back on his chest. The comfort that his touch provided her was what had her slipping into a dreamless sleep, a smile etched onto her face.

* * *

_Told you it was super short. But ya know, it had to be done._

_Please, read & review! :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg! Finally getting this chapter out! I feel like it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories. I hope this has been worth the wait for whoever is still reading this story! But here you go, please tell me what you think about it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Elena was the first one to wake up in the morning. She was feeling especially good this morning, and no longer felt the weight of what had happened to her being carried on her shoulders. She ran a hand through her bed head of hair, as she let out a happy sigh followed by a secret smile of her own as she turned her attention to her fiancee. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping that she always felt bad having to wake him up for her nightmares throughout the middle of the night, or in the morning given that she was an early riser.

She decided to give him as much extra time as needed to sleep. So, being extremely careful not to wake up the sleeping man beside her, she slipped away from the bed unnoticed by Damon. Her feet padded on the hardwood floor, making the smallest of voices. But it still had her looking behind her to see if she had awoken Damon. To her relief he was still sound asleep.

She smiled briefly before making her way out of the bedroom. Their hotel room came equipped with a kitchen area, and her favorite thing about it was that it came with a coffee maker. Since Damon was the one that handled all the cooking in their household, she decided to stick with toast that morning. She was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, while shoving pieces of toasts in her mouth when Damon finally made his appearance.

If she hadn't heard him coming she would have freaked out when she felt his arm wrap around the front of her body, while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." he mumbled out gruffly, the evidence of sleepiness still lingered.

She smiled before responding. "Good morning to you too."

"You look better," Damon commented before unwrapping his arms from around her and walking over to the coffee pot. He popped it into the microwave to gain some of its heat back.

"I have you to thank for that," Elena said, smiling brightly at him when he turned around.

He winked at her. "Glad I could be of service, Miss Gilbert."

She shook her head, smiling at him before turning back to her paper. She took a sip of her slightly less hot coffee, before taking another bite of her toast. When Damon finally joined her at the table, with of course a full course breakfast. It was complete with bacon, eggs, and toast. But luckily for her he'd made some extra for her.

Elena took a piece of bacon off his plate before shoving it in her mouth, a cheeky smile on her face the entire time. He always hated it when she took his food, especially when he'd made some for her.

He scowled before saying. "You're so lucky I love you."

"Yes I am," Elena laughed, going for her own plate this time. "So what's the deal with the big breakfast? Are you really that hungry?"

He finished off a piece of his toast before answering her. "Maybe I'm just trying to butter you up for something."

"Which would be?" Elena asked curiously, raising her eyebrows.

"Eat first," Damon ordered, pointing to her plate. "Then I'll tell you."

"I'm not hungry," Elena said, pushing away her plate. She reached across the table grabbing his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "I can handle it."

He looked down at their hands as if in deep thought. "Can you at least wait until after I'm done my breakfast?"

"You can't just bring something like that up and then avoid the subject when I ask you about it," Elena said, standing up and walking around the table so she was behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, as she leaned down to place gentle kisses on his neck. Her hands ran up and down his chest as her lips found his ear easily. "You're not playing fair."

"Neither are you," he countered back, turning his head to smirk at her.

Elena shook her head at him, laughing as she leaned down placing a couple kisses on his perfect lips. She let herself linger for a minute before pulling back to look down at him. "Tell me."

Damon sighed before turning sideways in his chair, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could run her fingers through his hair. He purred under her caresses as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"There's a detective coming over today to talk to you," Damon started, not looking up to see her reaction. Her hand paused on his hair momentarily, before it resumed its gentle touch through his hair. "They want every detail this time, now that you've had enough time to process everything."

She was quiet for a few moments, deep in thought, placing her head on top of his.

"I don't want to," Elena whispered.

"I know," Damon whispered back, just as softly. His hand had started rubbing along her bare thigh, as he placed a feather light kiss on her neck. "But I can't reschedule this again."

Elena sighed, but stayed quiet. She didn't understand what new information they could possibly need. She told them everything that seemed of importance when they had questioned her for information a few days after it happened. Of course, she'd still been slightly depressed about the whole situation and didn't have much information to give. But that didn't mean that she had any new information now.

She was still trying to get over that day, she didn't need a reminder of it.

Damon lifted his head up to look at her face. He reached up to brush a strand of hair off her face and behind her ear. She let a little smile slip for him at his comforting gesture.

"You're brave and strong," Damon started, giving her a smile of his own. "I love you because of those things and so much more, and I believe that you can get through this interview. I know you can."

Elena smiled. "You can keep telling me things you love about me, you know."

"You're amazing, and outrageously sexy," Damon smirked, running his hand further up her thigh. "You are extremely talented, beautiful, kind, and trusting. You mean the absolutely world to me and you always manage to brighten up my day by just giving me a smile. You know how to make me smile, and laugh. But you also know how to frustrate the hell out of me and I just never want to stop fighting with you."

"But you should know, that I wouldn't have you any other way." Damon paused to smile once more, before continuing. "You're my girl. I love you."

"I love you too," Elena whispered back. "Thank you."

Elena wasn't surprised when the tears started flowing down her cheeks at his amazingly sweet words of encouragement. She leaned her forehead against his closing her eyes tightly shut. She desperately wanted to block out the entire world except for the two of them. She wanted to live in their little bubble forever because the thought of leaving terrified her. He reached up and wiped the tears away from her eyes before he spoke again.

"Don't let him win."

Elena nodded against his forehead, sniffing slightly. "Why are you so good to me?"

Damon chuckled before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. He let his lips linger for a moment before continuing to trail kisses down her cheek. Elena let out a tiny sigh as his lips finally met hers, letting him know that this was okay. He latched his mouth onto hers for a searing kisses that she felt all the way down to her toes. It didn't take long before his tongue had coaxed it's way into her mouth, letting it slide along the length of hers.

He was desperately needing this connection since it had been so long since they'd had it. It felt like years rather than weeks since the last time that he touched her. Elena needed to get over the whole no sex thing for awhile or he might explode. He did have to admit that he enjoyed the make out sessions much like the one he was currently participating in because it made him feel like they were at the beginning of their relationship all over again. It took a long time before they took things to the next level, and getting back to the simple pleasure of just making out for the fun of it was actually thrilling. It made him feel like a horny teenager again.

Their lips were insistent on each other as they worked to get inside each others mouths. Elena's hands had worked their way into his soft hair, needing to run her fingertips through it. She pulled gently on the ends in order to get him closer to her mouth. He obliged her of course as his hands moved from her face to wrap around her waist. He glided his hand underneath the back of her t-shirt so they he could feel her soft skin in his hands again.

Before she could think to hard about it he had picked her up and was walking into the bedroom. He detached his lips from hers but before she could whine in protest he had his lips going down the column of her throat, nipping at the skin he passed on the way down.

"Damon..." Elena whimpered, running her hands down his back. "This is bad of us."

"Shh..." he whispered, kissing his way across her collarbone to the other side of her neck. "Just enjoy it."

"We need to shower, and get dressed before he comes over," Elena whispered, tugging on the ends of his hair to stop him from kissing her anymore so that he could look at her. "I'll let you shower with me..."

She let the suggestion hang in the air as he thought it over. He placed a kiss on her mouth before crawling off of her and racing into the bathroom. "It's been a very long time since I've had someone accompany me in the shower, Miss. Gilbert."

"We'll just have to fix that now won't we, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena countered back, just as silkily as his seductive suggestion was.

She ran into the shower after him, and they dissolved into a wet mess of giggling and smiling. This was the only joyful moment they'd had together since the accident and they fully intended to take advantage of it.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent over an hour in the shower," Elena giggled, while running a blow dryer through her damp hair.

"Let's not forget who's idea it was," Damon pointed out, towel drying his own hair to messy perfection. She had the biggest urge to just run her fingers through it, and mess up the perfection just because she could.

It was true that they had spent an incredibly large amount of time in the shower when they really shouldn't have, but the whole thing had been playful and fun. The shower head was removable so they had taken turns spraying each other in the face which had forced them into uncontainable giggle fits. Eventually when they had become serious about having a shower and becoming clean that's where it started to feel sexual.

She could feel the sexual tension rolling off of him because he hadn't had sex in so long. This was the longest that they'd ever gone without having sex. No wonder it was torturing him so much. Of course, she didn't like the thought of not having sex with him either but she just wasn't ready for that yet. But their crazy feeling each other up and make out sessions sure made it feel like a teenage dream.

"I hate myself," Elena giggled, rolling her eyes and turning the blow dryer on him causing a bunch of unwanted hot air to blow in his face, causing his normally perfect messy hair to look very disarrayed than perfect. Bingo, just what she was aiming for.

"Hey!" Damon protested, holding up his hands. "Don't come near the hair! You know I work very hard to keep it the way it is."

"Poor Damon," Elena teased, holding up the hair dryer threateningly. "I wouldn't want to mess up his hair or he'll start to cry."

"Now you've done it," Damon warned before grabbing the hair dryer out of her hands and giving her; her own piece of torture. He was messing up her hair a lot and it didn't help that he kept bunching up his fingers in it making it look like a birds nest on the top of her head.

"You ass!" Elena yelled, hitting him on the arm as she tried to run away from him.

"Paybacks a bitch," Damon whispered into her ear.

Damon's arms had wrapped around her waist keeping her captive in the circle of his arms. She kept hitting him in order to get him to let go of her as he tried to no avail to get the hair dryer out of her hands.

Suddenly, the situation seemed all too familiar as she started to have flashbacks of the time that she was been held captive. She broke down, screaming at Damon to let her go. He seemed to get the picture quickly and let go of her immediately once she started screaming.

Elena collapsed to the floor, hugging herself as the tears streamed down her face. Damn all this crying. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, lifting her up and she soon found herself sitting in Damon's lap. Her face was buried in his chest as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again, so much so that it sounded more like he was repeating it to reassure himself more than her.

She was now letting out choked up sobs as her hands reached out for any kind of fabric that they could get their hands onto but Damon wasn't wearing a shirt which only made her sob harder. She felt him grip her searching hand tightly in his and she squeezed back just as tightly.

She heard a knock at the door and fiercely shook her head, soaking Damon's skin with her tears.

"I'm going to take care of that," Damon whispered into her ear, stroking up and down her back as she shook her head again. "It'll only take a minute."

"Please don't leave me," Elena let out, but it was barely recognizable as words with the sobs that accompanied it.

"I know baby, I know," he whispered kissing her forehead. "Do you want to come to the door with me?" She shook her head again. "Then I'm going to need you to stay here, I promise it will only take a minute."

This time she nodded and he stood up with her in his arms and walked into the bedroom. He placed her gently in the bed, wrapping the covers around her as he went to see who was at the door.

She continued her sobs as he left, burying her face into the nearest pillow that she could find. She sighed with relief when it was the one that he'd been using to sleep on last night so it still smelled like him. She tried to calm down her sobs so that she could listen to the conversation being had at the door but only caught bits and pieces.

"... can't do this right now, she's not okay to do an interview."

"But Mr. Salvatore... we have to do this today or everyone is going to think that she's lying about what happened to her."

She heard only muffled sounds then. She closed her eyes, wrapping herself around in Damon's scent until he came back. Not five minutes later, she felt the bed dip and there he was pulling her back against his chest.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "I'll be here when you wake up."

And so she did.

* * *

_She was running as fast as she could. But it felt like her legs weren't moving anywhere. She felt stationary. She willed her legs to move faster. She willed them to listen to her but they wouldn't. She was in the darkest and deepest part of the forest, but yet all she heard was silence._

_There were no sounds but still she had the feeling she was being watched. She knew that she should be running. That something terrifying and bad was coming after her. If she didn't move now it would catch her._

_And finally, as if she had gotten the willpower her feet carried her faster through the woods. As she ran there were faces in the trees. They all looked familiar._

_It hit her like a bolt of lightening. They were all Stefan's face._

_Then he was no longer in the trees but he was standing right in front of her. He was holding a bloody knife in his hand which he was caressing with his fingertips._

_She let out a gasp, before turning around and running the other way, but she was thwarted again as she saw him standing in front of her again, but this time even closer to her. This game they were playing seemed to go on for ages until he was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek._

_He opened his mouth and the words terrified her to her very core._

_"Hello Elena, so lovely to see you again."_

"Elena! Elena!" she could hear a voice in the distance calling her name, she felt someone shaking her. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

Elena opened her eyes and found herself staring into the blue eyes she'd grown accustomed to know anywhere. She immediately calmed down at the sight of his concerned stricken face and he loosened his grip on her.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare," Elena whispered, reaching her hand up to stroke his face and smooth out the worry lines that had made a camp on his pretty face. "I'm okay."

"God, you scared me," Damon whispered, before collapsing on top of her. He buried his face in her neck as he choked out. "You just wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing around. I thought something happened to you."

"Shhh, I'm right here," Elena whispered low into his ear, her arms wrapped around his lower back in order to pull him more snuggly against her body. "I'm okay."

It seemed a little odd that Elena was comforting him when she was the one that had a nightmare in the first place. But she knew that one of his biggest fears was when she was pain or he was losing her so she understood his distress.

She consoled him until he started placing kisses on her neck. This was his usual coping mechanism. He always wanted sex after something bad happened. But this time he just lifted his head up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"The detective will be here in an hour," Damon whispered, and she just nodded in response. "I know you probably don't want to do it after what happened but unfortunately you have no choice."

"I know, it's okay," Elena said, softly. "I'll get through it."

"That's my girl," Damon mumbled, smiling before kissing her again on the lips. "Go get dressed."

"Yes, sir," Elena rolled her eyes, before rolling out from underneath him, getting out of bed as she skipped to the bathroom. He flopped back on the bed giving her an appreciative stare.

"Wait come back," Damon called out, and she reluctantly came back with a smile on her face. He turned her around again so that she was facing away from him and gave her a firm slap on the ass.

"You ass!" Elena giggled, grabbing the pillow from underneath his head so that she could throw it at him as she ran away from his wandering hands.

"I think you love my ass a little too much," Damon teased from the bed, he put his arms behind his head as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Keep on dreaming," Elena scoffed, shutting the bathroom door behind her effectively ending their pointless bickering match.

* * *

The doorbell rang precisely one hour after Elena had finally pulled herself together. Damon and Elena went to answer the door, hand in hand. He squeezed her hand before opening the door revealing a very old looking detective. It was not the same detective that had met with her earlier in the week or the same voice that she had heard earlier that day.

"Miss. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore," he greeted them, plastering a smile on his face. "I'm Detective Greene."

Elena stuck her hand out, forcing her own smile to make its way on her face. The detective slid his hand into hers, shaking it with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you, Detective."

"And you, Miss Gilbert. Let's have a seat shall we," Detective Greene gestured to the couch on the far wall.

The interview went smoothly enough, no tears, no breakdowns. This was easy though, the detective didn't ask too many questions that she hadn't already answered. They only asked a few questions with a little bit more detail. She assumed that word got out that she had a little bit of a breakdown earlier so they probably didn't want to set her off again.

Damon held her hand through the entire thing, and he would squeeze it every time she got a difficult question to answer. She took comfort in his closeness and that he was there with her the entire time. It definitely made the situation a whole lot easier.

"Okay, Miss. Gilbert that's all for you." Detective Greene said, writing a few more things down in his notebook before looking up once more. "I do need to talk to Mr. Salvatore with new information pertaining to the case. I need Miss. Gilbert to exit the room so we can talk privately."

"I'd really rather her be here," Damon answered politely, pulling her back down to the couch when she tried to get up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore. But since she is not family or your spouse she is not allowed to be in the room when I present this information."

"Damon, it's okay," Elena whispered, getting up once more. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before walking away into the bedroom.

* * *

Damon was the picture of distressed when he came into the bedroom. His eyes were red, almost as if he'd been crying. Elena got up from the place that she had been lounging on the bed, flicking through the channels on the TV.

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist gently. But he only seemed to see right through her, as if she wasn't even there.

"Damon, is everything okay?" Elena asked him, softly.

She reached up to caress his face, willing him to just look at her. It took a few minutes but he finally looked into her eyes. She was suddenly wishing that he didn't because all she saw was sadness and brokenness in his eyes.

"No, everything is not okay," Damon whispered. He slowly stumbled over to the bed, forcing Elena's arms to drop from around him or she would be dragged underneath him.

She made her way over to the bed to take a place beside him. She sat cross-legged on the bed, one of her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She squeezed it gently. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Damon shook his head rapidly from side to side. "I can't. It's too horrible."

"You've always been able to tell me anything, why not this too?" Elena asked him, sadly. Her hand reached up to run her fingers through his hair. She gently massaged her fingers into his scalp, and she heard him purr underneath her touch.

"The attack. Stefan kidnapping you, it's all my fault," Damon admitted, burying his head in his hands.

Elena shook her head. "Damon, we've talked about this. None of this is your fault."

"Elena, he's my brother." Damon said, letting the information sink in. "Stefan's my brother. Now tell me it's not my fault."

Elena didn't have time to formulate an answer before he got up from the bed, storming out of the room.

* * *

**And that's that. So what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Thought you'd never hear from me again? You thought wrong. This took me months to do mostly because I got maybe a few paragraphs in every night. I've been up studying constantly, or I'm always out. I never get free time anymore! But this weekend after my final midterm exam for the month I will have plenty of time to waste away in front of the computer.

Hope you like it! It kind of jumps through different scenes fast, but hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless; especially the ending ;)

* * *

Elena sat there dumbfounded for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't seem to find the ability to move her feet to the floor and find him. All she wanted was to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to be okay. She knows that he thinks it's all his fault, but it's not. He didn't even know that this brother even existed.

Managing to finally pull herself from the bed, pausing briefly to wipe at her eyes that had not accustomed to the dark room yet. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and she squealed quietly before making her way out of the bedroom. She found Damon with a bottle of scotch in his hand that he was pouring into a crystal glass.

She let out a soft sigh before making her way over to his tense frame. She cautiously wrapped her arms around the side of his body, resting her forehead on his bicep. She felt the muscles in his arms tense briefly at her touch before they relaxed. As the tension faded away she placed barely there kisses on his shoulders, coaxing him to relax even further into her embrace.

Studying his face, she saw him close his eyes tightly as he brought the glass of alcohol to his lips. She watched the smooth liquid glide down the glass and into his mouth. Once the glass was set back on the table, that's when she chose to say her first words.

"I love you, so much," Elena whispered softly. Her hand was now sliding up and down his back, her fingertips gently gliding over the smooth muscles of his back. "Please don't think this is your fault. You can't help who your family is."

Damon shook his head frantically back and forth, but kept silent.

"Listen to me," Elena said firmly, her lips grazing against his skin as they moved. "You couldn't have helped what happened. I'm extremely proud of you and all that you did to save me. Please stop feeling like this is supposed to change all that."

Again, all she was met with was silence once again. "Baby, can't you just -"

"Elena, he hurt you," Damon interrupted, finally opening his eyes to look at her. All she saw was the anger that this new knowledge had brought him. "How am I supposed to just be okay with that?"

"But I'm here now," Elena countered, meeting his gaze with her soft chocolate brown eyes. "He can't hurt me ever again."

"You have nightmares," Damon started, letting his eyes fall closed again. There was a certain bitterness in his voice that she didn't recognize. It scared her. "You have nightmares about what happened that night, and about what could be waiting for you in the future. This guy is always going to be able to get to you even if he is not physically here. Of course, it's my fault..."

"Damon..." Elena interjected, but was caught off sharply again by Damon.

"Do you realize that I have to watch you every night. You go through the exact same process, and I have to try and calm you down every night. Do you know how mentally exhausting that is knowing that I could have done something to prevent this from happening."

"You can't help that I just -" Elena started, but it seemed that she wouldn't be getting a proper sentence out the entire conversation.

"He hurt the one thing in my life that I'd do anything for," Damon whispered, turning his entire body to face hers, grabbing her hands in his. "He took you away and those were the most horrible days of my life. I can't imagine not being with you, and he gave me a taste of what that feels like."

"I'm sorry..." Elena choked out. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Shhh," Damon whispered, leaning over to place a light kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You were the one that got taken, you were the one that had to go through that. No matter how hard I try to protect you from everything, I realize that now I can't and that terrifies the hell out of me."

"I can hold my own to you know," Elena pointed out, giving him a small smile.

"I know that," Damon agreed softly. "I just hate knowing I can't protect you from everything."

The tears had begun to fall down Elena's face before she even realized it. Her physical reaction to his powerful words was unmistakable. She forced out a laugh, wiping at her eyes. "Stop making me cry, I hate being a pathetic basket case."

"I love you," Damon said simply, reaching his hand up to wipe the tears of her face, before they rested firmly on her cheeks. "You make my world go round, and to be quite honest I'd be pretty damn lost without you..." He gave her a cheeky smile before he spoke again. "I don't think my laundry would ever get done."

Elena laughed through the tears, giving him one of his favourite smiles.

"The place would certainly be a mess all the time..." Elena trained off as Damon started placing kisses on each of her cheeks. She felt him nod against her skin, as his lips found their way down her neck. "No more breakfast in bed..."

"Mhm... I do love it when you make me breakfast," Damon agreed, nibbling gently on her ear with his teeth. "Especially when you make it in just one of my shirts..." His voice trailed off for a second as he licked around her ear lobe. "And those sexy long legs of yours."

"You really do know how to turn a woman on, Mr. Salvatore," Elena laughed, throwing her head back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Well, that is certainly a problem," Damon replied, picking her up slightly off the ground and twirled her around. Her laughter ringing loud in his ears, but it brought a smile to his lips nonetheless. "But you're in luck, that is one problem that I can surely fix for you no problem."

"Oh, well, then I guess you have no choice but to take me to bed," Elena said coyly, in his ear.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Gilbert," Damon said, with a gentlemanly manner that she had never heard from him before.

Before she could get another word out his lips were on hers, as he picked her up once more carrying her into the bedroom. Finally getting to make use out of the king size bed that the hotel had generously provided for them.

* * *

Elena felt like she was on cloud nine after the incredible night that Damon and her had shared. She was wondering why she had waited so long to get back to the physical side of their relationship. She missed feeling so absolutely connected to him in every possible way.

Now however, Damon was in a deep sleep beside her, clearly worn out from their activities. Elena on the other hand, was wide awake and itching to do something. She debated waking him up again to go for another round, mostly because he was all too tempting laying there naked. Her eyes travelled over his entire body, giving special attention to the muscles of his arms, then down to his stomach. The sheets were hanging low on his hips, just enough so that she saw his happy tail but nothing else.

Her original plan had been to make him breakfast in bed like she had mentioned earlier, but the thought of _him_ and of last night came flooding back and she found herself stealthy situating herself so that her legs were on either side of his. She was careful not to touch him for fear of waking him up earlier than she wanted. She grabbed one of his shirts that was rumpled up on the end of the bed and pulled it over her tiny frame. Her mind drifting back to when he said how good she looked in it.

If you're going to please him, you might as well go all the way right?

Elena carefully leaned over so that the fabric of his shirt was touching his skin, and her lips were almost in perfect line with his. One more centimeter and they would be touching. She allowed herself to place a small peck on his lips before dropping her head down to his neck. She started placing kisses along his neck, then back up to his jaw line. Her hands were far from idle as they travelled up and down his body length.

She knew the moment he was awake. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. It was then that her lips reached his mouth.

"You're ready for round two already?" Damon mumbled against her lips.

"We've never gone this long without having sex," Elena giggled, her laugh vibrating against his lips. "Can you really blame me for wanting a second round so soon?"

"So you're just using me for sex?" Damon asked amused, a smile gracing his lips.

Elena shook her head, placing a kiss on his mouth-watering lips. She let her lips linger there for a second before pulling back to look into his amazing blue eyes. "I just wanted to kiss you, and touch you."

"I was sleeping," Damon whined, half-heartedly. One of his hands was travelling the length of her back, while the other found one of her legs. "Why do you always wake me up when I'm sleeping?"

Elena smiled. "How about I make you breakfast in bed?"

"Oh really?" Damon said, the ghost of a smile on his perfect lips. He gently rolled her underneath him, situating himself on top of her so that their foreheads were pressing intimately together. "And what did I do to deserve this?"

"You were really amazing in bed last night," Elena appraised him, smiling devilishly at him.

Damon's smile was unmistakeable at her flattering words. "Well, I guess I'll have to bring my A-game every night then."

"I knew you needed the right kind of motivation," Elena teased, laughing when he frowned.

"Ha ha, you think you're so hilarious... I'll show you motivation..." Damon rattled on, before leaning down to place an electrifying kiss on her lips. His lips were insistent on hers and she couldn't help the feeling that he was desperately trying to prove his point. But he didn't need to prove anything, the truth is that, Damon has always been an excellent kisser. He rocks her world all the time.

Back into the moment she tells herself. She couldn't get over the feel of his against her body. The things he was doing to her felt so wonderful she felt like exploding right there. And he hadn't even gotten to the main act yet.

His hands felt like they were on every inch of her body at all times, and his lips were like fire against hers, pressing against them so tight that she thought they might fall off. But it felt amazing all the same. She was now extremely turned on and pressing herself against him in a manner that was certainly needy.

He pulled back after a few minutes of heavy petting and groping. "How was that for A-game?"

Slightly out of breath, Elena gave him a beautiful smile that sent Damon's heart racing. "I think I might want round 2 right now. How does that answer your question?"

"Beautifully." His smirk was like no other, as his ego was practically growing in front of her eyes. She shook her head at his cockiness. "I may just be able to deliver on that request." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips, before looking down at her body. Seeming to see the shirt for the first time he ran his fingers over it, paying special attention where her breasts were conveniently located under the cotton. "You look really hot in this shirt."

"So I've been told," Elena answered, adding a silky undertone in order to get him riled up. To drive the seduction on further, she began running her tongue over her bottom lip, nice and slowly.

It had the desired effect, as an inhuman growl come from his mouth.

"You are now only allowed to wear my clothes from now on," Damon said, using his hands to push the shirt up her body, just under her breasts. He moved down her body so that he could place kisses on her stomach. "You look way better in them than I ever do."

"I think you look sexy in everything baby," Elena reassured him, running her fingers through his already tousled hair, as his kisses began to get lower and lower until he reached her sweet spot. "But... you definitely... look best... naked."

His tongue lazily surrounded her clit, as she spread her legs wide to give him more space.

"Best breakfast in bed ever," Damon whispered against her clit, smiling as she squirmed due to the vibrations that his voice had caused.

Elena shook her head in amusement as she leaned her head back against the soft pillows. She let herself be carried away into the satisfyingly amazing pleasure that was currently being bestowed upon her. She'd never get used to how talented he was in bed.

* * *

"You'd think after having mindblowing sex for the first time in what feels like weeks..." Damon casually said from his position across the table from her. "That'd we be in bed all day, just having lots of sex. All day long sex. Lots of orgasms to go around."

An amused smile crossed Elena's lips, as she put her reading glasses on her face. "We can't have sex every moment of the day."

"But wouldn't it be fun?" Damon asked her, a pout firmly in place.

Elena just shook her head, laughing quietly to herself as she turned her attention back to the book she was trying to read before Damon rudely interrupted her. She had all this free time now that they had no job to go to anymore, or places to be, friends to go see. She was absolutely bored. That was until she had found the hotel's supply of books that were hidden in the dresser.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like a sexy librarian with those glasses on?" Damon smirked at her, raising his eyebrows at her questionably. She knew that look. He wanted to have sex. And he wanted her to keep the glasses on. "You put your hair up in one of those tight pretentious buns, paired with a tight long black skirt..."

It was Elena's turn to raise her eyebrows at his crude behaviour.

"With some black high heels, that would just make your beautifully tanned legs look sexy as hell." Damon seemed to be pretty caught up in his fantasy, because she had to snap her fingers in front of his face in order to get his eyes off her breasts.

"Oh come on, you know we tried the receptionist thing and it didn't work out so what makes you think the sexy librarian one would?" Elena questioned, brushing a few hairs away from her face.

"Because I'm horny, Elena." Damon stated simply, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm horny because we haven't had nearly enough sex to make up for all the time we lost. Stupid dry spell."

"Go take care of it yourself," Elena said offhandedly, returning her eyes to her book.

"No, Elena, I will not go take care of it myself," Damon's bitter voice had her returning her gaze reluctantly to him. "That's what being in a relationship is for so that you no longer have to take care of it yourself."

"I'm sure you've never had to take care of it by yourself before," Elena countered back. "You had woman lining up at your door for the chance to sleep with you. Hell, when I met you, you were even hitting on some other girl."

"I thought we got past this already, Katherine was just an old friend... Yeah, sure I mean we may have dated a few short months," Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "But whatever. It's over and done with."

"So it is," Elena whispered quietly, but the underlying sarcastic tone in her voice had him questioning her statement.

"I'm marrying you, aren't I?"

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Elena retorted back, slamming her book down on the table. "What I apparently wasn't aware of is that I'm supposed to be expected to cater to your every need? Sorry Damon, but I don't really feel like having sex right now. Maybe I just wanted to do something normal for the first time in what's felt like weeks. I just want to sit down and read a book. Is that so much to ask for?"

Damon was now staring at her, dumbfounded by her outburst. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure why she was even bringing all of this up here and now like this.

"I've had this heavy weight on my shoulders ever since the incident happened, and for once I just wanted to get lost in this book and forget about everything. Because when I'm reading something it feels like my life gets put on hold as I get to enjoy another person's world and you know what? That world is always better, and sometimes I just like knowing that there's not always going to be this feeling attached to me."

"Elena, I -" Damon started, but didn't get the words out before she cut him off.

"No, Damon, you don't have to apologize. I know that you're sorry, I really do. But I just really need you to shut up so that I can read this book. Can you please just do that for me?"

"I - well - uh - yeah I can do that," Damon stuttered out, before running a hand nervously through his hair.

She felt suddenly sympathetic to him, knowing that her outburst had put a little damper on his self-esteem. She gave him a longing look of sadness before picking up her book and walking over to the chair that he was currently sitting in. She plopped herself down in his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You can read it with me, if you'd like," Elena whispered softly to him. The only response that she got was a slight nod of his head, and his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. She turned her head away from the book to place a kiss on the side of his head, needing him to just understand why she needed to do this. To just read a book for once. She didn't want to have to worry about a thing. This was her escape from reality. Why couldn't he just understand that?

Her eyes travelled back to the pages, as her hand found its way into his hair, playing with the ends of it with the tips of her fingers.

He purred softly at her tender touch, leaning the side of his head against hers intimately. Instead of reading the book however, his eyes were focused on her face the entire time, watching the different emotions that crossed her face at every chapter, every page and every word.

* * *

"Damon..." Elena said sleepily, kicking his leg with her foot. There was an obsessive pounding at the door, and it was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was sleep that's all she wanted. Some peace and quiet. "Damon, get up."

He mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't make any effort to get up. Elena took a look at the clock and read 3am being illuminated by the red light. She groaned, stuffing her face back in her pillow and kicked Damon harder this time. Would they ever stop knocking?

"Okay, baby, but you're doing all the work," Damon mumbled in his sleep, turning over on his back, his eyes still closed.

She raised her eyebrows at his statement, shaking her head amused. She could have fun with this. "Oh, yeah, you like it when I'm on top?"

He nodded in his sleep, before mumbling out. "You look sexy as hell on top."

Even though she felt flattered by his comment, she needed this to be over with. She rolled over to face him, and watched when he instinctively inched closer towards her. His legs tangled with hers, and he started to playfully rub them up and down her legs. If he was awake, she would have thought that he wanted sex and he wanted it now. But he was still sound asleep.

Well, that was about to change.

"Oh please, I'm not talking about sex you idiot," Elena said, slapping him hard on the chest. This seemed to wake him up, his eyes popping open to stare at her. She breathed in a sigh, before picking her body up from the mattress, running a hand their her messy bedhead.

"I guess I'll get the door then," Elena sighed once more.

"Just ignore it they'll go away," Damon said, shrugging his shoulders, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her against his body. "But, you know, since we're up... I can think of way better things to do at 3am than answer a door."

"Damon... they've been knocking for ten minutes. I don't think they're going away any time soon," Elena said, squealing when his hand went under the thin fabric of her pajama shorts. She was about to protest when the knocking stopped all together. She rolled her eyes at the huge grin that was now present on Damon's face. "Well, aren't you lucky?"

"Very lucky," Damon whispered, as his hand found the back of her head, bringing her down so that their lips could meet in a very sweet kiss. He placed a few more kisses on her lips, as she found herself sprawled on top of him. He pulled back, with a sweet smile on his lips, as he whispered once again, "I'm a very lucky man."

Elena smiled back at him, "I love you."

"You have no idea how much I love you," Damon replied back, leaning up to place a series of fast kisses on her lips.

"I." Kiss. "Think." Kiss. "I have -" Kiss. "Some idea." Kiss.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked her, flipping them over slowly so that he was situated on top of her. He hovered over her with a lopsided smile on his face, clearly intrigued. "And how exactly do you know that?"

"No more talking," Elena whispered, and grasped his head in her hands, pulling it down to hers. Their lips met in a battle of tongues and passion. She always craved his feeling from him. The feeling of just pure need and want. She loved that no matter where they were or what they were doing, she always felt the need to jump his bones right there. She loved knowing that even at 3am, he would always initiate sex, no matter what.

His hands were running their course all over the sides of her body, pulling at her clothes in a desperate need to have skin to skin contact. Her hands were also busy, one was pulling at his hair in a tight grip while the other was making the journey down his back. Her hand snuck into the boxers he was wearing to squeeze his ass.

Damon moaned in appreciation, biting her lower lip with his teeth, and pulling it outwards. He sucked on it for a couple seconds before letting it go so that he could continue a trail of kisses down to her neck.

"Being playful today, are we?" Damon asked her, biting the tip of her shoulder gently.

Elena giggled, letting the hand that was gripping on tightly into his hair, fall out so that it could join the other one that was still firmly gripping one of his butt cheeks. Her other hand found his other cheek, and she squeezed them both simultaneously.

"Good answer," Damon chuckled, against her shoulder.

Just as his lips were continuing to burn a fiery trail of kisses down her shoulder, they heard another knock at the door.

Damon groaned, lifting his head up from her neck. "Not again..."

"Shh," Elena whispered, placing a finger on his lips, giggling when a pout formed underneath her finger. She gave him a goofy smile, before whispering once more. "I'll go get it."

He shook his head defiantly, playfully nipping at her finger. "I'll make it worth your while if you stay here."

"But then they'll never go away," Elena reasoned, giving him a pointed look.

Damon rolled off of her dejectedly with a sigh, burying his nose back into his pillow. She knew that he would be asleep in moments if she left him be. "Be quick though."

"I will," Elena whispered, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead. She scrambled out of bed, her feet hitting the unexpectedly cold floor. She grabbed a fluffy robe off the hook in the bathroom before padding out to answer the door.

She pulled the door wide open, and could not contain the shocked look on her face and the high pitched scream that came from her throat at the last person she thought would be standing in the doorway.

_Stefan._

* * *

What do you think? What will Stefan do?

I'll try and post the next chapter faster than this one. Pray for me. Or send me lots of messages telling me too.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm back! This chapter is kinda crazy, because where you think I'd leave a cliffhanger I don't, but there will be one, so prepare yourselves for that ;) _  
_I hope that you enjoy the chapter everybody!_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, backing away from the door. Stefan followed her though, taking menacing steps towards her as he made his way through the door. The look of pure anger and actual enjoyment on his face was sending cold shivers through her body and he hadn't even said anything yet. She realized her mistake immediately. Letting him in through the door. She knew it was a stupid mistake. Her first reaction should have been to slam the door right in his face and lock it up tightly before running off into the comfort of Damon's arms.

But, of course that couldn't have been the easy and simple solution that Elena took. No, it had to be the stupid and reckless one.

"Come on now, Elena, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Stefan asked her, curling up his mouth in a twisted smile that made Elena want to cringe and run away in pure terror. She was getting prepared for some kind of physical threat towards her, but he just kept closing in on her, forcing her to move backwards.

Elena's back hit the couch as she was walking backwards and she nearly fell over it, giving Stefan the prime amount of time to loom over her.

She choose that moment to look up at his face, with what she hoped was a cool and strong exterior that showed him absolutely no fear. She made sure to draw up enough courage and anger, as she spat out, "Get out of here, Stefan. You won't take me again."

"Oh, really?" Stefan asked her raising an eyebrow, clearly amused at her display of bravery. "Because as I see it the guards outside are both dead, you can thank me for that. Amazing the things that a gun can do," He paused to hold up the gun in his hand, looking at it in an almost loving way, like it was a part of him. She had to draw a much needed breath at the next words out of his mouth. "Oh, and then as for your boyfriend..."

Elena held her breath as he got closer. "Well... he's nowhere to be found now is he."

"Don't do this again, please," Elena whispered, and she was fully prepared for him to take an physical action out on her in order to get her to do whatever he wanted, so when he tried to grab harshly for her arm, she pulled it back and hit him as hard as she could in the face. A feeling of pride washed through her at having been able to defend herself all on her own.

"You bitch!" Stefan swore, as he held a hand up to his face. "You're going to pay for that one. And your pretty little boyfriend too."

"I don't think so," Damon's voice came from behind them. Stefan was quick to grab on some part of her body to keep her anchored to him, so that he wouldn't be faced with a disadvantage. But still the relief that he was standing their right in front of her was unbelievable. She did wish that he had put on more clothes though, he looked so not intimidating in his pajama pants.

Elena tried to pull herself away from Stefan's grasp only to be pulled back up against his chest. She had assumed that he had learned his lesson from the fact that she had given him a pretty good punch earlier, because he drew out a knife and had it pressed against her throat in no time. She felt a slight discomfort at the feeling at first, but then he started to press harder against her neck and it became slightly harder to breathe. Her eyes widen in shock, as she scrambled to get free.

She watched as Damon's face drained of blood as his eyes were fixated on hers. Her eyes were pleading with him as her nails scratched at his arms, trying her harder to get free. The cool steel blade was pressed intimately to the skin of her neck, still cutting off her airways. One wrong swipe and she would be dead.

"Don't hurt her," Damon said unevenly, moving slowly closer towards them. "If you let her go, I'll do anything you want."

"You think that's what I want, something from you?"

"Well, we are related," Damon said bitterly, shrugging his shoulders. "Obviously you want something or you wouldn't be here. You can't be just torturing Elena out of your own amusement. So let's just get on with it already."

"So you finally figured it out," Stefan laughed, and the sound was harsh to Elena's ears. "Well, dear old brother, did you ever find out why you never knew about me?"

"I got the gist of the story," Damon said, his eyes flicking to Elena's before going back to Stefan's.

"That your mother was a whore?" Stefan's menacing laughter filled the room. Elena's gasp was evident in the room and Stefan looked down at her, clearly amused that she had not yet heard the story. "Oh, I see my dear brother has not shared the entire story with you. Pity. I'll fill you in, basically she slept with lots of guys. Especially with my Dad, oh I swear they went at it like bunnies. I caught them in so many compromising situations. Even with other people... They really loved their threesomes."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that," Damon's low voice, held a lot of anger in it. "You know nothing about her life. How hard she worked in order to provide for me. You know absolutely nothing."

This was all brand new information to her. Never once had he mentioned this story. He never told her the reason for his parent's unfortunate divorce. She had never brought it up because he had gotten so mad about it whenever it was mentioned which then turned in to unbearable sadness. She just couldn't bring herself to do it again. But, seeing him now, talking about it with so much freedom, it scared her. She was scared about what he would do just to shut Stefan up.

"And you know nothing about mine," Stefan yelled, pressing the knife harder against her skin. "My father beat me up on a regular basis, I had to stop going to school it got so bad. Then your mom came around and she finally gave him something else to focus on instead of hitting me. But the second that you found out that she was having an affair, you threatened to leave her. And guess what she did?"

"She choose me," Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair erratically.

"Yes, and then I was left to deal with a psychopathic father who started beating me even harder now that he had lost the love of his life. It was hell. My entire life was hell. And then you know what I did?" Stefan paused, assumed for the dramatic effect. "I killed him. I killed dear old dad. And now here we are."

"But how are you related?" Elena squeaked out, with much difficulty because of the blade laying against her neck.

"They had a child together," Damon admitted, softly. "It broke my Dad's heart, to find out he wasn't the father."

"I'm sorry," Elena mouthed over to him, giving him a reassuring smile that was only met with a nod back. He obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore. She felt hurt by his brush off attitude, but she understood it.

"Just give me Elena back please, and then you can have me, do whatever you want to me," Damon pleaded, his eyes focusing on the blade that was pressing deeper into Elena's skin now. She sucked in a deep breath and there were silent tears running down her cheeks. It was breaking his heart into two pieces. He had never wanted this for her. "I'm the one you want revenge at, kill me. Not her."

"Damon! No you can't -" Elena started to say, but was then caught off by Stefan.

"Quiet," He whispered thickly in her ear, pressing the blade more roughly against her skin. "Or I'll do it."

"Elena, I love you, I really do," Damon said, his eyes locking onto hers, in a plea to understand that he was doing this only to save her life. He really just needed her to understand before he could go through with this. "But please, just let me for once do something for you."

"How can you say that?" Elena whispered, hotly. "You do a lot for me, everyday... You make me so happy... I can't even think about losing you, you can't leave me like that. You can't do this to me. I won't let you do this to me!"

"Elena, please..." Damon whispered, through the couple tears that had made their way down his beautiful face, he quickly swiped at them, try to get his composure together.

"I can't let you do that for me," Elena choked out, the tears streaming harder down her face. "I can't live without you."

"Just tell me you love me," Damon whispered, walking closer to her. "Can you just tell me that?"

Elena shook her head, her hands wiping at the tears on her cheeks. But her frantic movements only caused Stefan's grip to tighten on her to prevent her from moving further. "I can't have this be our goodbye, I can't do that."

"Oh come on now, the man's going to die for you Elena," Stefan said, rolling his eyes at her unbelievable behaviour. "The least you could do is give him what he wants."

Elena shook her head once again. "Do it, or I'll make it very painful for him."

Elena's eyes widened frantically as she let Stefan's words sink in. This might be the last time she ever talked to him and she didn't want to give him want he wanted just because she was being stubborn. So, she plastered a smile on her face, and gave him exactly what he wanted.

"I love you so much," Elena whispered, her eyes never leaving Damon's. "Don't ever forget that."

Damon nodded his head, and just when she did she felt like she was being let go. Stefan's arms were no longer around her and she didn't even hesitate when she launched herself across the room and into Damon's waiting arms.

He hugged her so tight that she thought she'd break, but at that moment it didn't matter because she was hugging him back just as hard. Her face was buried in his chest, rubbing her face against his skin. She looked up at him just in time to see the relief that was probably evident on her face, mirrored on his. He leaned down and placed a hard kiss on her lips, that she felt it all the way down to her toes.

"Oh, don't start that yet, I've still got the task of dealing with my dear brother now," Stefan said, and he reached into the back of his jeans pocket, pulling out the gun he had shown her before. "Locked and fully loaded too."

"I've got her now, you have no leverage anymore," Damon pointed out, stroking Elena's hair tenderly.

"No, I don't... But I got a pretty easy shot on your girlfriend now, and I have no problem taking her out," Stefan shrugged, obviously bored with the whole thing.

"Elena, get out of here," Damon whispered into her hair, before placing her behind him.

"I'm not leaving you," Elena whispered just as quietly. Needing some kind of contact with him, her hand found the waistband of his pajama pants, her knuckles brushing against the skin there, causing him to shiver a tiny bit. His pants were sitting so deliciously low on his hips that if they had been in any other situation she would have jumped him already.

"Go," Damon's voice ordered, "I don't want you to see this."

"Suit yourself," Stefan's voice brought her back to the situation at hand. He had his gun raised and pointed it at Damon.

Her scream was frightening as the gun went off and the bullet hit him squarely in the stomach, then another shot that was aimed for this leg. The tears were already streaming so frantically down Elena's face that she could barely see him fall to the ground, but she was there right beside him, trying to cover up the wounds as best she could.

The blood was overwhelming. There was just too much of it. She couldn't get it under control. She just sobbed and sobbed until EMT's came bursting through the door of the hotel room. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up into a pair of arms. She tried to get out of them, needing to find her way back to Damon. But the sobbing became too much, and then before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

When Elena came back to the land of consciousness, all she saw were bright lights. Even though her eyes were still closed, she could tell. When she had laid there as long as she could without opening her eyes she decided to give it a try. She opened her eyes unwillingly and winced when she was faced with the light. She squinted at the person standing over her, and recognized the white coat that could only be worn by a doctor.

Hospital. She was in a hospital.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert, you've come back." The doctor's voice sounded like a dream to her ears, and she just lied there impassively staring at her. "You've been in and out for the last couple of hours. Your husband is still in surgery, but he will be out shortly and I can update you on his progress."

Husband? "Damon..." Elena mumbled out, her voice raspy.

"He's in surgery, sweetie, you can see him when he gets out. Now get some rest."

Damon's in the hospital? In surgery? Oh no. She was about to force her way out of bed to go see him when a calming state washed over her, her eyes closing slowly, as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Elena... sweetie," A voice called, pulling her out of the dream she was having. She opened her eyes reluctantly and was faced once again with the kind eyes of the doctor from earlier. "Damon's out of surgery. Everything went really well, we're just waiting for him to wake up. Would you like to go see him?"

Elena nodded. She needed to see him for herself to make sure that he was really okay. She very slowly swung her legs over the bed, and sat up carefully. But that didn't prevent the head rush that found it's way to her head and created so much pressure that she had to stop. Finally her feet touched the floor, and she shakily stood up. There was a nurse by her side immediately, grabbing her IV stand, that she assumed had been feeding her over the day, and together they exited the hospital room.

Many times the nurse offered her a wheelchair, but Elena didn't want it. She needed to walk for herself, she needed to get to Damon on her own. Finally they made it to his room, and she carefully opened the door, and the tears were welling up in her eyes at seeing him lying there.

But of course, gravity pulled her through the door, and suddenly she was standing at the side of his bed, the tears now freely falling down her face.

"Can I get in with him?" Elena asked the nurse quietly, her hand reaching out to grasp Damon's carefully in her own.

She saw the nurse hesitate briefly, before nodding. "Just be very careful of his wires, and yours."

Elena climbed up in the bed with him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand finding its way back to his. She tangled their fingers together, and started rubbing circles in his hand with her thumb. The tears soon turned into sobs, as she cried for what had happened to him. She had never thought that Stefan would go through with it, and now it's all her fault that he's in this position. She should have just slammed the door in his face. Why didn't she just do that?

It seemed like she had been laying there for what seemed like days. She watched the room get dark with night but she never left his side, not even when the nurses begged her too. She just couldn't do it. She had to stay here with him. She needed to make sure that he was going to be okay. She needed him to come back to her.

Thank god she stayed because sometime during the night his hand squeezed hers back. And she knew then that he had come back to her, awake and conscious. All she could ever ask for. She looked up to his face, and saw that his eyes were starting to flutter open.

Suddenly his blue eyes were focused on hers. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Hi," Damon croaked.

That was what did it, and the waterworks started again. The tears came fast down her face before she had the chance to wipe them away. She buried her face in his neck. Grateful that he was okay with letting her pour out a bucket load of tears that were currently pouring out of her eye sockets. She was using up all her tears for an entire year, but she couldn't seem to get them to stop.

"Shhhhh, I'm here, I'm right here," Damon soothed, bringing his other hand up to her hair, stroking it gently. She hooked her leg over his uninjured leg, needing to be as close to him as possible.

He didn't seem to mind, kissing her forehead every now then, tucking her hair behind her ear. She didn't need him to stay anything, all she needed was for him to move to let her know that he was still right there on the bed with her. She couldn't image what she was doing to his injuries right now, but if they had been bothering him he would have said something snarky and sarcastic about it by now.

His arm started to get tired of stroking her hair for so long, so he settled on rubbing up and down her bare leg, saying calming words into her hair.

Elena lifted her head up after some time, looking him in his beautiful eyes. She probably looked like a total mess right now, but a small smile came to her face as Damon started removing the tears from her face, cleaning her up.

"There's my girl," Damon said softly, before leaning down the best he could so that he could rest his forehead against hers."My pretty girl."

She smiled again at his generous compliment, especially considering the circumstances. She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss, her lips still wet from her tears. She broke the kiss shortly after, before placing her head back down on his shoulder.

"I thought you were gone," Elena whispered, staring down at their joined hands. She freed her hand from his so that she could fiddle with his fingers. "You were covered in blood... and it was the most terrifying thing I ever went through."

"Elena," Damon choked out, resting his head on top of hers. She shook her head underneath him, not wanting him to say anything.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault."

"I love you so much," Damon whispered into her hair, kissing her head softly.

Elena nodded her head, yawning. "I love you too."

"Go to sleep, you're tired," Damon whispered softly to her, reaching up to grasp her chin in his hand, he titled her head up so that he could bend down and kiss her. It was one of the softest kisses she had ever received from him but it felt amazing all the same.

When he tried to pulled away she sat up further, bringing his mouth back to hers. She gave him another kiss, a much deeper one that she felt all the way down to her toes. He reciprocated it, and opened his mouth up to her to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. Their mouths moved slowly together but still so erotic that she found herself getting closer to him. Apparently, he felt the same because his hand had begun to slowly make its way further up her leg to her hospital night gown.

Just as she was about ready to climb over top of him, a nurse came walking in through the door. She cleared her throat quickly, alerting them further to her presence.

"Miss Gilbert, I think it would be best if you remained in your own room for the night." The nurse said disapprovingly, shaking her head at the pair of them.

Elena blushed, looking down before nodding and removing herself from the bed. She gave Damon one long lasting look as she was ushered out of the room, dragging her IV stand behind her.

She didn't want to spend one night away from him, especially in their current situation, and with Stefan still being on the loose. But at least she knew that he was safe in the hospital, and that she would only be a few rooms down from him if she ever needed to sneak into his room during the night. Although that would be very unlucky she suspected. She could spend one night away from him, couldn't she?

* * *

She couldn't. Halfway through the night, she found herself sneaking into his room. Thankfully the nurse had taken out her IV right before she had gone to sleep, so at least that wouldn't alert her to any of the nurses on duty that night. She wrapped one of the knitted blankets around herself, because these night gowns really did nothing to cover your body. She found herself constantly tugging down the back of it to make sure that her ass wasn't hanging out for everyone to see.

Elena opened the door carefully to Damon's room, and saw that he was sound asleep on the bed. She smiled briefly before tip toeing her way over to him and crawling in bed with him. He must have felt the bed move with her body weight, because he started to stir in his sleep.

And sure enough, those magnificent blue eyes of his were soon staring into hers. He seemed confused by her presence, but then a smile came across his face and he opened up his arms for her to crawl into. She went into them willingly, laying her head down on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Damon's whispered, once she was situated on top of him.

Elena drew the blankets up over the both of them, cocooning them in warmth. "I just couldn't sleep without you next to me."

"You're going to get caught," Damon mused in her ear, letting out a small chuckle that vibrated through his chest. "And then we're both going to be in trouble."

"You love getting into trouble," Elena reminded him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Especially with me."

"Trouble with you is always good," Damon admitted, kissing the top of her head. "I like the cute little blush you get whenever we get caught doing something dirty."

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault that you seem incapable of keeping your hands off of me," Elena threw back, fighting the urge to smack him on the chest due to his recent injuries.

Damon chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Elena whispered, her voice drifting off as she closed her eyes, letting sleep finally find her.

* * *

"Elena! Elena! Wake up!" Damon's voice rang through the haze of her sleep. Why was he shouting at her? She just wanted to go back to sleep. But he was still persistent calling her name and shaking her body.

So she opened her eyes reluctantly and was faced with the frantic one's of Damon.

"What's wrong?" Elena mumbled out before turning over to face away from him, curling herself around the pillow.

She heard Damon wince behind her as he tried to wrap himself back around her body. After what seemed like forever she felt him curl around her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep, I thought there was something wrong," Damon whispered into her ear, nuzzling her neck with his face.

"I'm fine, I'm okay... go back to sleep," Elena mumbled out.

"Are you positive that you're okay?" Damon asked her, moving his leg in between the two of hers so that he could tangle his feet with hers.

She responded by rubbing one of her feet along his, but didn't respond because she was already fast asleep beside him.

Damon should his head briefly before settling into a deep sleep beside her.

* * *

Morning seemed to come faster than expected. Soon the hospital room was filled with bright light and the hustle and bustle of nurses moving in and out of the room. Elena could tell that they were trying to be quiet as possible, especially when they quietly woke Damon up to check his vitals and blood pressure. It seemed to all go by quickly enough and then she was awake herself, turning over on her back, and moving into a sitting position. Damon adjusted himself to accommodate her move, resting his head on her chest, snuggling his face in between her breasts.

Elena smiled, reaching up to stroke his hair gently, brushing it away from his face. She was disturbed not ten minutes when a nurse came quietly in through the doorway. Taking a quick look at the name tag on her chest she read _Kate_. She was a relatively skinny and short woman, with long blonde hair. She was like the classic Barbie doll. Kate smiled at her once she saw that she was awake.

"Miss Gilbert, I need to talk to your about some of your test results," Kate whispered softly. "I need you to come with me."

Elena nodded, while trying her best to get out of the bed without waking up Damon in the process. She did it successfully, tip toeing her way to the door. She hoped that he wouldn't wake up before he even noticed that she was gone.

She followed the Kate back down to her own hospital room which now seemed oddly weird to her now that she had been spending the majority of the time in Damon's bed. She took a seat on the bed while Kate pulled up a chair next to it.

"First of all, I'd just like to say that you've been discharged, so you can change out of the hospital gown and can spend the remaining time with your fiancée until visiting hours are over of course. He will need to stay here for at least another day for observation, but he should be doing remarkably better."

"Will he need to go through any rehab?" Elena asked, curiously.

"He won't need to go through any serious rehab. He might have a little bit of a limp in his right leg there for awhile while it heals it's self completely. I would suggest that he not do any extraneous physical activity for at least a week while the wounds repair themselves."

"Okay, that's great." Elena said, smiling gently at the tiny woman across from her. "Thank you."

"Now, I also need to talk to you about your tests. There were some slight abnormalities that can lead to pregnancy. So I need you to take a pregnancy test in order to complete the results."

Kate was now holding out a stick for her to take. But she couldn't seem to find the strength to take it. She couldn't be pregnant. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to get married first and then have the baby. Now she was going to have shotgun wedding. How depressing is that?

She couldn't even think about how in the world she was going to tell Damon about this. He'd probably have a heart attack. Yeah, of course they'd talked about kids before but it had always been a way down the road thing. There was no way that she could be pregnant.

"Elena?" Kate's voice breaking her out of her daze. "I need you to take the test now."

Elena nodded numbly before taking the test from her hand and walking over to the bathroom. She closed the door and sat on the toilet. She stared at the pregnancy stick for what felt like hours. She was praying that she wasn't pregnant. It just wasn't the right time for a baby. Especially with everything that's happened over the last week.

Finally, she placed the stick underneath her and waited for her pee to come out. Once she was successful she went back out to Kate who was waiting patiently where Elena had left her.

"I can't look at it," Elena said in a way of explanation, handing it back to the nurse.

Two minutes. In two minutes she would have the results back and she would finally know if she was indeed pregnant or not. Two minutes can seem like a long time at certain moments. But in the moments where you wake up a couple minutes before your alarm goes off and you go back to sleep and that two minutes feels like five seconds and you hate it. Well when you're actually waiting for something it seems to just be drawn out way longer than it really needs to be.

She just needed the results so that she could prepare herself for what has to come next.

"Two minutes is up."

* * *

_You guys think she's pregnant or not? Let me know what you think, I'd love your input.  
_

_The end is near, guys. The end is near.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"Two minutes is up." The nurse spoke quietly to her, and Elena closed her eyes tightly. She was not ready to be pregnant. Not yet. She could not have a shot gun wedding. God what would her parents think?

"Are you ready?"

No. I'm not ready. How could I ever be ready for this? "Yes."

"Well, Miss Gilbert, looks like we were wrong. You aren't pregnant," The nurse pronounced, and Elena looked up at her with a big smile on her face. "I'm guessing this was the news you were hoping for?"

"You could say that. I'm not ready to have kids yet," Elena explained, twiddling her fingers with her thumbs. "I don't think Damon's ready to either."

"I'm glad this is the news you were hoping for," The nurse smiled at her, before handing her a cup. "I'm going to need you to pee in this for some more tests, if you wouldn't mind."

Elena quickly nodded her head, and took this cup a little bit more willingly than the pregnancy test. She hurriedly peed in the cup, handing it back to the nurse. She wanted to get out of this hospital room as soon as possible.

"I'll call you with the results as soon as I get them, Miss Gilbert," The nurse said, while Elena was halfway out the door.

Giving the nurse a polite nod, she made her way out the door, spotting Damon being brought back into his room in a wheelchair. He smiled when he saw her, and she moved as fast as her feet could carry her to get to him. His face turned into a quizzical lopsided grin as she neared closer to him.

Once she was right in front of him, he used the opportunity for some sarcastic comment. "Can't spend too much time away from me, can you?"

She smiled broadly at him, ignoring the comment, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss, his hand grabbing one of hers, threading their fingers together. He pulled back after a couple of seconds, with a boyish grin on his face. "Guess what?"

"What?" Elena asked, his grin becoming infectious, having her smiling right along with him.

"I'm getting released today too."

"That's great, Damon, did they say anything about your recovery?" Elena asked softly, as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Because... I happen have a very sexy nurse costume that I'd _love_ to try out."

Elena bit down softly on his ear, as he drew in a deep breath. "I've never seen this costume before..."

"I think it should only come out for special circumstances," Elena whispered, before pulling back. "And this definitely counts. I'll take care of you, baby."

"And you know I'd love that," Damon said, before his face turned down into a pout. "But according to the doctor I'm not allowed to participate in any sexual activities for at least a week."

Elena's face was the mirror image of his expression. "Too bad, I was planning on looking extremely hot this week."

"You're mean," Damon said, shaking his head. "Can you at least where the nurse costume when I am able to have sex?"

"Well, when else do you think I'd wear it?" Elena asked him, the picture of innocence.

But Damon saw the glint in her eye. "Oh, I don't know, I just have this feeling that you're going to parade around in it just to show me what I'm missing."

Elena reared back, with a look of fake shock on her face. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have me mistaken with someone else."

"You're such a little minx," Damon reached up and pitched her side, causing her to let out a little giggle. "Now kiss me, so we can leave."

"As you wish," Elena giggled, placing another kiss on his lips, squeezing his hand in hers. "I love you."

It took them what felt like ages to get out of the hospital. Fortunately for them, they were able to return back to their own house as soon as Damon felt okay with flying. But for now they were being placed in another hotel. Luckily for them, the drama with Stefan could finally be over, and they could return to their regular scheduled lives. The first part was somehow telling Damon that there was a possibility that she could be pregnant, but they had been able to dodge that bullet.

Mostly, she wanted to know how he would feel if she had actually been pregnant. She needed to know where his viewpoint on having kids was.

However, when they got to the hotel it had seemed like such a long journey for Damon. Since he was no longer hooked up to an IV, the pain meds weren't going through his system as regularly, which meant that right now he was in a lot of pain. She had been briefed on his pain meds at the hospital, but he wasn't allowed to take any yet. She felt so bad for him as she helped him through the hotel, and up to their room.

Elena helped him into bed, helping him get into comfier clothes, which for Damon meant wearing absolutely nothing. This was very distracting for her but she kept herself focused on what she was doing for Damon.

She had just finished tucking him into bed, and started to walk away when his arm shot out and grabbed her arm. She turned back around to find him staring wide-eyed at her. "Where are you going?" Damon mumbled out, squeezing her arm.

"I was just going to watch some TV for a bit while you rest," Elena said, placing her hand on his arm that was still clutching tightly to her. She rubbed up and down it for a minute before she spoke again. "Do you need anything?"

"I just need you," Damon said softly, closing his eyes.

"I really think you should rest -" Elena started but was cut off once again by Damon's insistent pleas.

"Please don't leave me..."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere," Elena whispered, crouching down so that they were now at eye level. She moved some hair out of his face, pushing it back with her hand. "I'm right here."

"Come to bed, please," Damon mumbled, and he sounded so heartbroken that she was leaving that she gave in. Damn, these pain meds were really throwing her for a loop. She'd never seen Damon be this whiney and dependent on her before.

Elena pushed him over a bit before crawling in the bed beside him. He curls into her body immediately, placing his head on her stomach, and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She placed one of her hands in his hair, combing her fingers through the strands. This calming gesture worked, and he nuzzled his face in her stomach, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Suddenly there was nothing for her to do but just sit there and wait for him to wake up. But she hated doing absolutely nothing, so she picked up the book on the bedside table, and started to read it carefully into the long hours of the night.

* * *

Elena cracked her eyes open, when the bright sunlight came through the windows of their hotel room. Her back felt like it had snapped in two because she slept sitting upright last night. The book she'd been reading was laying across her chest open to the page she'd been reading the night before. Damon was in the exact same spot that she had left him, although if possible his grip had gotten tighter on her body somehow.

Why is he still sleeping? He went to bed five hours before she did. She adjusted herself to slide down his body so that they are face to face. She knew the best way to wake him up when he was this way. Always wake him up in a sweet way. It always brightens up his mood, especially when he's in pain.

Elena started placing kisses on his forehead, then his cheeks, over his nose. Once she had gotten to his mouth there was a smile forming there, and she knew that she'd succeeded in waking him up. She placed a big kiss on his lips.

He reciprocated the kiss, a little bit too much, considering the state of his body. But she decided to go along with it and didn't hesitate to open her mouth to him when his tongue came out to play. She let her tongue join with his, playfully rubbing against each other. His arms curled around her bring her closer to his body, as he rubbed his hands up and down the length of her back.

Elena carefully lifted herself so that she could be on top of him, and when he didn't protest she decided that was her go ahead to keep doing what she wanted to him. She detached her lips from his so that they could freely wander down his body. She started at his neck, sucking and biting on the skin there. When she was finished she carefully kissed her way down his chest, and down his stomach, taking a pause to look at the wound there.

Her eyes welled up with tears before she could stop them as she focused in on his bullet wound. She reached up to frantically wipe them away before he could notice but it was too late. He grabbed her arms tightly in his, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm okay," Damon whispered, giving her his awards winning smile that always had the power to make her heart melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Damon..." Elena whispered back, taking one of her arms out of his hold to bring it down to his stomach. She placed her hand carefully on the wound, rubbing it carefully without putting too much pressure on it. She could tell that he was trying not to flinch at her touch, but she knew that it caused him pain.

Elena leaned down slowly, starting again at his chest, she kissed her way down his chest, and this time when she got to the wound she placed feather light kisses on the spot. She finished her exploration of his upper region made her way back up his body.

She buried her head in his neck, breathing in his scent. His hands curved around her back, finding the bare skin of her back. He rubbed up and down her back soothingly, placing his face in her hair.

"I need you," Elena whispered into his neck. "I can't wait a week, I can't do that. I need you right now."

"Elena..."

"No, Damon, I almost lost you. You were dying right in front of me," Elena sobbed into his neck, the tears that had been threatening to spill over finally did and they were coating his neck. "I need to feel completely connected to you right now."

"I don't know if I can," Damon said, his voice broken.

Elena lifted her head up from Damon's neck to look into his eyes. She saw the dilemma in his eyes, and she hated herself for doing this to him but she needed this badly.

"I need you to be inside me. I need to feel every inch of you." Elena said, her voice turned husky. She used her last tactic to get him into bed, which she found always works. "Please..."

And it worked. He nodded his head before leaning up so that he could kiss her. She poured everything into that kiss, she wanted him to feel everything that she was feeling. Her need for him was indescribable, and she was planning on taking it out of his body the only way she knew how.

Elena worked her way down his body, her lips leaving a trail of kisses as she did. His hands fisted into her hair, pulling on the strands whenever she did something that he liked. Just as she was about to wrap her lips around his erection, he used all of his strength to forcefully bring her back up.

"I'm so close, baby, I can't have you do that," Damon whispered in a way of explanation.

Elena nodded her head in understanding, while leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. She pulled away after a brief second, but kept her lips touching his.

"Undress me," Elena whispered, her voice filled with lust.

Damon happily obliged, his hands finding the end of her top bringing up her body and over her head. He tossed it on the floor somewhere, before bringing her in for another kiss. She gave in quickly, opening her mouth to him, letting her tongue sink in with his. His hands continued to work on the task of undressing her, as he unhooked her bra, letting it fall down her arms.

Never breaking their kiss, Damon rolled them over gently so that he was on top of her. Although it caused him some mild discomfort it went away as soon as Elena's hands found his chest and his back, pulling him closer, and soothing his pain away.

He pulled away from her lips, leaving Elena breathless and panting as he slithered down her body. He worked his way down her chest to her breasts, which after using his lips and teeth were now standing erect and proud. Elena's chest was heaving as he worked his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue playfully in her belly button which elicited a beautiful giggle out of Elena.

Smiling he made his way further down her body, all the while using his hands to pull her pants down her legs. She helped him by kicked them off her legs and onto the floor. He wasted no time pulling off her underwear, and tossing those on the floor too.

He spread her legs apart, and Elena drew in a deep breath, watching him as he stared at her private parts. She knew that she had nothing to be embarrassed about, he had seen everything more than enough times. But still she felt a little self conscious with him staring so much at her, so she attempted to close her legs but she just pried them open again.

"Stop," Damon ordered, placing a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Stop staring then."

"You're mine, I can stare if I want too."

"Damon, can you just have sex with me already?" Elena asked, exasperated.

He chuckled, slithering his way back up her body. "Oh, how romantic."

"Oh shuuuuuut - Ah!"

Damon had chosen that moment to sink his fingers inside her. She moaned softly as he started to move his fingers in and out of her. His mouth was paying special attention to her breasts, moving back and forth between the both of them as he brought her higher and higher with just his fingers. He had enough of playing with her breasts and kissed his way up to her neck until he got to her ear.

"You're so wet right now," Damon murmured, his voice dripping with sex.

"Please..." Elena whimpered, her hips moving involuntarily to the rhythm of his hand.

Damon shook his head against hers. "I need you to come this way first. I know you need my hand on your clit but I can't do that, I need you to do it this way."

"But baby, I can't..." Elena whimpered again, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, his thumb touched her clit and she exploded all around him. Her moans filled the air as she bucked against his hand, burying her face in his shoulder.

As she was coming down from her high, he stroked her hair back from her face, whispering words of love into her ear. Once she was calmed down enough he got back on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. Elena clutched his shoulders tightly in her hands, holding on for dear life. Damon pushed in carefully, leaning down to kiss her. They both let out satisfied moans in each other's mouth once he was finally all the way inside her.

"I love you," Elena whimpered against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. She desperately wanted him to move, but he seemed completely content for the moment just being inside of her as he stared into her eyes.

He rubbed his nose along hers in a playful gesture that had her giggling as he leaned down to place one more kiss on her lips.

"I like you playful," Elena whispered amused, when she pulled back from the kiss. "It's cute."

"I'm not cute," Damon pouted, most definitely offended by her comment. "I'm a big bad sexy man."

"Prove it," Elena challenged, wiggling her hips underneath him, making him moan out loud. His eyes flashed at her words and he started to move in and out of her.

Damon smiled when she moaned out loud. "Oh baby, I'm going to more than prove it."

And he did. A lot. Despite his injures, he took her in a bunch of different positions and brought her to a whole new level of heights. She'd never had so much sex in one night in her entire life. Why Damon and her had never done this before was lost on her. It was amazing. Even though her legs felt like nothing but jelly by the end of it.

She collapsed on the other side of the bed by the end of their coupling. She was panting so hard that she never thought she'd ever catch her breath ever again. There was sweat covering both of their bodies, and to be honest Damon looked very hot with sweat dripping down his body.

"You can guilt trip me into having sex with you any time you want," Damon breathed out, turning his head to face her. "That was amazing."

"Maybe we'll break out that nurse costume sooner than you thought..." Elena mumbled out, closing her eyes, as she rolled on her side to face him.

She felt Damon moving on the bed and soon he was right next to her, pushing her sweaty hair back from her face. "How about right now?"

"You're ready to go again?" Elena asked him, exasperated that he would want another round. All she wanted to do right now is fall into a very deep sleep and not wake up for at least eight hours. "I'm too tired to go again, babe."

"I'm always ready to go again baby," Damon nudged her, and she rolled over so that she was no longer facing him. But of course, Damon pressed right up against her back which also alerted her to his very pronounced erection pressing against her back. "Come on, just one more round."

"Take care of it yourself," Elena mumbled out, pressing her face further into the pillow.

"I don't want to take care of it myself, so I'm going to go have a very nice cold shower to get rid of it." Damon said into her ear, kissing the side of her neck.

"Give me a kiss before you go," Elena said, turning around to face him. Her eyes were still closed but she smiled as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately but it was all too quick and she felt him get off the bed.

She had a smile on her face as she buried her head back into the pillow, feeling herself being lulled to sleep by the sound of the shower. A startling sound woke her up though before she was able to get to sleep. She recognized it as the ringtone for the cell phone. Who would be calling her now? She thought they had all their numbers blocked after the whole Stefan incident went down.

Mindful of her nudity she wrapped the sheet on the bed around her and padded to where her bag was sitting on the floor. She rummaged through it for a few moments before coming up with her phone. She placed it to her ear.

"Miss Gilbert? Hi, this is the Shelly, I was the nurse that spoke to you earlier today about the possibility of you being pregnant. I'm very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but we did some additional tests, and we found something that you should really know."

The nurse paused, and Elena held her breath. She really didn't know what to say to this woman. What kind of possible bad news could it be?

"Miss Gilbert, I'm sorry to inform you that you are not able to have children."

_What?_

* * *

_Bet you didn't see that coming?  
_

_Review please :)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Another chapter out! And it's exam week! I must really be avoiding my studying. But it's nice because I've gotten time to write things! OMG GUYS THE NEW EPISODE WAS ACTUALLY WONDERFUL. I'm so happy that Damon and Elena are actually together in the show now and not just in the fictional place in all our heads. Anyways, on with the new chapter, am I right?_

* * *

Elena sat there staring at the phone in her hand for what felt like ages. It had only been a couple minutes since she'd hung up the phone with the nurse. But it felt like her entire world had stopped, and she had also stopped functioning since then. The phone was sitting in her hands with no clue what to do with it. She wanted to throw it at the wall about fifty times because she just couldn't believe that this had happened.

She had no idea how to react to this kind of news. No idea how to accept the fact that she could no longer have children. That it wouldn't be an option for her anymore.

The tears started flowing down her cheeks before she had even realized it, and she clutched the sheet tighter towards her, holding onto it for dear life.

She hadn't even heard the shower go off but suddenly the bathroom door was being opened signalling that Damon had completed his shower. She frantically wiped at her cheeks, thankful that she was facing with her back towards him so that he couldn't see her tears.

"Oh, so you are ready for another round?" Damon asked, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, and placed kisses all along her neck. He always knew exactly how to bring the playfulness to their sex but right now she just couldn't even go there with him. Not even enough to fake it.

She said nothing, even as he continued to place kisses all the way up her neck to just below her ear. She knew that he was expecting the giggle that he always got when he did that, but she just didn't have the heart in her to laugh right now.

"Babe?" Damon asked her softly, nuzzling his head back into her neck while his arms wrapped tighter around her body.

Elena just shook her head, clutching the sheet tighter in her small hands.

"Want me to just hold you?" Damon whispered, and was satisfied when Elena nodded her head. "Whatever it is..." He whispered in her ear, softly. "Everything is going to be okay."

Elena turned her head and kissed the side of his forehead, resting her own against his forehead. She closed her eyes, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Damon did nothing to stop them, which she was grateful for, she didn't need to feel like even more of a child in this moment. All he did was hold her and that's all she really wanted and needed in that moment.

She didn't have the heart right now to tell him that she couldn't have kids. How can you tell the person that you're going to marry that you can't have kids? How can you just shatter every dream that that person could ever have? She can't just shut down his dream like that. There's no possible way she could do that to him.

Damon means the world to her, but she can't give him kids and she know that he wants them. She knows that he wants his own flesh and blood which is terrifying to think about. It's hard to consider the fact that he might leave once he knows.

But she can no longer hold onto the moment of him not knowing. He has the right to know what he'll be getting himself into if he chooses to still marry me.

So she took a deep breath and plunged right in. "The doctor told me today that there was a possibility that I could be pregnant." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Apparently, they had to run some tests on me when I was unconscious, and that was something that could be a possibility."

"What -" Damon started,

"Wait - let me finish - I'm not pregnant. I wasn't ready to have kids yet. Especially with everything that's happened lately, I wouldn't want to have to worry about raising a baby right now," Elena whispered, and she felt Damon nod his head against her neck. "But now..."

The tears were now becoming sobs as she fought to get out the last sentence, and he brought his face up to hers, turning her body around to face him. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, but they just wouldn't stop coming.

"But now, I'd give anything to be pregnant right now," Elena got out, as the sobs racked her body to the point where her voice could barely be understandable.

Damon gave her a quizzical look, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "But why? I thought you weren't ready."

"Because now I can't have kids. Even if I wanted them right now, I can't have them. I'm never going to be able to have kids! I'm so sorry..." Elena cried, burying her face in Damon's chest because she couldn't bear to see the look on his face at her confession. He held her close, kissing her forehead every now and then when the sobs got harder.

After awhile of crying, he grabbed the sheet from her hands, dropping it to the floor. He picked her carefully up off the floor and walked her back to the bed, placing her gently on the sheets. He got in beside her and let her cling to him as he tried to get her to go to sleep.

He whispered soothing words into her ear, as he stroked her hair. He never once let up on this even as she drifted off into sleep and started snoring.

* * *

Elena hit a sort of depression of the next couple days. He could barely get her to eat, talk or even shower. All she did was stare out the window or sleep. Oh, and she wanted to have a lot of sex. He found it surprising that sex would be the thing that she would want to do most. You'd think after finding out you can never have kids again you wouldn't want to have any kind of sexual contact with a person.

And because he couldn't stand to see her hurting he would always give into her whenever she made a move on him. He was hoping that at some point this would slowly start to fix her, and she would learn to live with this newfound information. But, she was just crawling deeper and deeper into the hole she had dug out for herself.

So the next time she came on to him, Damon had made a plan to force her to talk before he would have sex with her. He knew that she wanted to have sex so desperately that she would have to give into him.

So when he found her staring longingly out the window, staring at the rain as it was falling from the sky, he had set to carry out his plan. He took a seat next to her, he reached over and untangled her hands from where they were fisted in her lap and carefully took it in his own.

"Elena, we need to talk about this..." Damon started, and he had barely gotten his first sentence out before she interrupted him with a silent head shake. But he had to plough through it. "No, Elena, you can't avoid this anymore. We have to talk about what happened if we're ever going to be able to move on and past it."

"I don't want to talk," Elena whispered, running a shaky hand through her hair as she stood up.

Damon knew what was coming. This was the part where she distracted him by taking her clothes off in a slow strip tease in front of him. She always knew how well that worked on him in the past, and she was bringing her old tricks back to life in order to get what she wanted.

So, he wasn't all that surprised when she stood up and pulled her shirt up and over her head. She tossed it down on the ground, before working on her bra. He got sidetracked for a moment on his task when her breasts fell out of her bra as it cascaded down to the floor.

"Elena, stop this..." Damon started again, getting up and picking her shirt off the floor. "I know you think that I'm going to love you any less just because I found out that you can't have any kids. I don't need kids to be happy. All I need is you... okay? So, please just put this shirt back on." He placed the shirt in her hands, watching her look down quizzically. "Talk to me."

"Do you not want me anymore?" Elena whispered brokenly, bringing the shirt close to her body, fisting it in her tiny hands. It reminded him of when she found out the news and he saw her standing there clutching a sheet in her hands. He couldn't bear the thought of it happening again, and this time he'd be the one who caused it. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, and he had absolutely no clue how to stop them.

"No, Lena." Damon said hurriedly, coming close to her, placing his hands on either side of her face. "I always want you. All the time. I just really need you to talk to me right now."

"I can't do this, Damon. I can't talk about this with you." Elena said, holding her hands out to push against his chest so that she could back away from him.

"Then who do you want to talk to about this? Huh?" Damon's voice had become forceful now, "You won't talk to me about any of this. So, do you want a therapist? A friend? What do you want?"

Elena put her hand up to her face, brushing away all the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Her hand remained on her mouth as she said her next words so brokenly that his heart was about to break into a million pieces.

"I just want my mom..."

Damon's face softened dramatically at her words. That was the last thing that he was ever expecting her to say. Elena didn't like to have to rely on her parents very often. Even though she loved them, she had never wanted to burden them with her problems. That was what he was here for.

That's when he realized that this was much bigger for her than he had ever realized. She felt the need to run to her parents instead of talking to him. This was bad. Very bad.

"Do you want me to call them?" Damon asked softly, stepping closer to her.

Elena nodded before burying her face in her hands and sinking to the floor. He joined her on the floor as if it were a reflex, slipping one arm around her shoulders while he buried his face in her hair.

He let her cry for as long as she wanted to, and once the sobs had subsided he pulled out his phone and called her mom. He got up and walked away from Elena so that he could talk to Miranda in private without Elena's prying ears listening. He briefly described to her what the situation was, and how huge of a deal this was.

Once he was done he found Elena in the exact same position he had left her in. He handed her the phone and she grabbed at it hastily before placing it to her ear. She was clutching that phone like it was a lifeline, and it was the only thing keeping her going.

He was feeling completely disconnected from her in that moment, but before the feeling could fully sink in, her hand reached over to grab his. She held it tightly in her hand, threading their fingers together carefully.

"Hi mommy," Elena whispered into the phone, her voice was childlike as she spoke to her mother.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the bed, a book propped up in his hands when Elena came wandering in an hour later. He had left her alone after awhile, knowing that they should have their time alone to talk and he wanted to respect that privacy.

When Elena came into the bedroom, she was clutching at his phone in her hands, while playing with the ends of the shirt she had on. She walked over to him, and reached out for one of his hands. He let her have it, watching her place his phone back into it.

"Did it help?"

"Yes," Elena nodded. "It helped a lot. I feel so much better now."

Damon smiled. "I'm glad it helped."

She squeezed his hands tightly in her own, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. She took a deep breath before talking. "Thank you for everything. I know it doesn't seem like I appreciate it, but I really do. I'm just shutting you out right now as a way to cope with everything, and I know that's not right but I don't know what else to do right now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I just need you to be patient with me a little bit longer," Elena gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand again.

Damon nodded, putting his book down beside him. He leaned up so that they were face to face, placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"I'll be here."

Elena smiled, and reached out her arms to place them around his neck. She was welcomed into his open arms as he folded his arms in around her. She fit her head perfectly in his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. She smiled against his neck, happy as could be to be in his arms.

Elena moved her lips up to Damon's ear. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? My legs are in desperate need of being shaved."

"Yeah, they're starting to look a bit like a man's leg," Damon teased, earning him a well deserved slap in the head.

"They're not that -" She looked down at her legs, and had to take a pause. It was like a forest was growing on her legs. "Okay, so they are that bad."

Damon nodded, chuckling quietly as she observed her legs.

"Stop laughing," Elena whined to him, getting off the bed in a huff. "They're my legs I can do whatever I want with them."

Damon sat up in bed, daggling his legs over the side of the bed. "But -" He grabbed her waist as she was walking away and pulled her back to him. He ran his hand up and down her leg teasingly, until she slapped it away. "Your legs feel even better when they are shaved, so soft and smooth."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe you should shave your legs then."

"Nope," He popped the "p" loudly, while shaking his head in amusement. "Leave the door open, would you?"

"Why?" Elena sighed, placing her hands on his arms, rubbing back and forth along them.

"I need to fully inspect your work, Miss Gilbert," Damon smiled at her, cockily. "Make sure you didn't miss any spots."

"Fine," Elena agreed and he grinned at her. He always got his way. No matter what. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead before untangled herself from his grasp. She wandered into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her.

She was going to milk this thing as much as she could. She made sure that he had a perfect view of her before she slowly peeled her shirt from her body. She tossed it gently to the floor, and a couple seconds later her bra joined her shirt of the floor. She slowly hooked her hands into her yoga pants, and brought them down her legs. She had to bend over slightly in order to get them off and it gave him a nice view of her backside.

Damon gave her a wolf whistle, which had her giggling like a little child. Elena looked over at him and gave him a beautiful smile before making her way to the shower.

About ten minutes later, Damon decided to join her in the shower. He walked into the bathroom and slowly took of his own clothes, giving her a show, mirroring what she had done earlier. He slipped quietly into the shower, and curved himself into her back. She was lathering up shampoo in her hair, as he slipped his arms around her waist.

Without saying anything, he slide his hands down to her legs. He found that they were as smooth as they had ever been, and he couldn't help but continue to rub up and down her legs.

"Very nice," Damon drawled her ear, flicking it gently with his tongue. "So soft and smooth."

"I shaved everywhere," Elena whispered back, her eyes having a dark glint to them. Damon knew what that meant. This only happened every once in awhile, and he was so glad that she had chosen now.

"Everywhere?" Damon breathed against her neck. His hand wandered back up her body before she even had the chance to answer him. His fingers found her sex, only to find that it was completely bare to his touch.

"Yes," Elena answered breathlessly, as her arms reached back to wrap around his neck, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Damon moaned softly against her neck, as he continued to tease her.

"You know how much I love this," Damon whispered, his finger circling slowly around her clit but not yet touching it and giving her the satisfaction that she needed.

Elena nodded, her fingers pulling harder on the ends of his hair. She had started to grind her hips slowly down into his hand, trying hard to get some relief. "Damon, please..."

Damon removed his hand from her clit and turned her around sharply which caught her completely off guard. He pushed her roughly against the shower wall, causing her to let out a delicious moan right by his ear. He gripped her leg and hitched it up to his waist, lining his erection up to her opening.

"God, yes..." Elena moaned out once he shoved himself inside of her.

Damon's head fell down to her shoulder, where he placed barely there kisses on her skin as he thrust roughly in and out of her. Elena used one hand to grip at his shoulder, while the other one fisted into his hair.

"I love you," Elena whispered in his ear just as they were about to climax together. It was the first time he'd heard her utter those words to him in days. He finally felt like they were about to make progress on getting back on track to their lives.

"I love you too," Damon whispered back, just as quietly.

* * *

After their coupling in the shower, they had both been too exhausted to do much else but just lie in bed and wait for sleep to come. They were both very much naked. Not having the energy to put on clothes. Elena laid on her stomach, a sheet covering up just the bottom of her body, allowing her to show off her back. Damon lay outside her, on his back, but still with the sheet pooled down around his hips.

They were mere inches away from each other but neither had made a move to make any physical contact. They hadn't spoken in what seemed like ages, but it didn't matter. Words weren't necessary. They could just be.

It was Damon who spoke up first.

"You know," Damon started, his voice soft, disturbing the peace that had fitted itself of the room. "I've always wanted kids. I thought it was always something in the cards for me. But, then I met you, and you kind of changed that perspective for me a little bit. Even though I still wanted kids... I really just wanted you. I will be so happy to just get to be with you forever."

"Damon..." Elena whispered, her eyes soft. "Kids has always been in the plan of us. That's something we've always wanted. I'm not going to give up trying just because some doctor tells me that it's not possible to have kids with you."

"But what's going to happen every time you take a test and it's negative?"

"Then we'll just adopt," Elena smiled at him.

Damon looked at her thoughtfully, reaching his hand out to brush some stray hairs out of her face. "You are one of the strongest people I know. I still don't understand how you do it."

"It's because of you," Elena admitted, pushing herself up onto her elbows so that she could get a better look at him.

"You're strong all on your own, you don't need me for that," Damon countered back, looking back to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I do," Elena whispered, leaning over and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. "You make me believe that anything is possible."

It was quiet for awhile as they both let the words they had spoken sink in. They stared at each other in silence, neither of them having to say a word to know exactly how the other one was feeling. But still, someone had to break the silence.

"You ready to leave here?" Damon asked softly, needing a change of subject, running his hand through his wet hair.

Elena crawled out of bed, moving over to the dresser that was located on the other side of room.. She stretched her arms over her head, feeling the satisfaction travel down her back at finally being cracked. "I want to go home and pretend like this was just all a bad dream," Elena mumbled, with her back facing away from Damon.

"Not all of it was bad," Damon smirked at her, winking suggestively when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, so you almost dying isn't bad?" Elena retorted defensively.

"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants, you getting kidnapped for a couple days and getting raped wasn't a big issue either?" Damon threw back, the fight back in his eyes.

Elena took a bottle of pills off the table, throwing them at him so they bounced off his chest. "Take your goddamn pills."

"Yes, mom," Damon said cheekily, earning him an eye roll from Elena.

Elena pulled on an old t-shirt of Damon's that fell down to her knees, hiding her body from Damon's penetrating gaze. She moved to get back in the bed, placing herself close to Damon's side but not yet touching him.

Damon looked down at her as she placed a kiss on his bicep. Over the years this had been the sign that she wanted to be cuddled, and now even in this situation it still applied.

Even in the middle of a disagreement he couldn't deny her anything. Damon sighed heavily, moving his arm so that he could curl it around her. Elena went willingly, curving herself into his body. She placed her head in his neck, where she nuzzled it gently. Her leg hooked over his hip and tangled in with one of his legs.

He wasn't expecting her to become so clingy towards him, not even as she started rubbed her leg up against his own. But he gave in to her, placing a kiss on her forehead, as his hand settled on her arm, rubbing gently back and forth. His other hand came up to her thigh, and he started tracing patterns along the smooth skin there.

"You're not in any pain are you?" Elena's whispered voice penetrated their precious moment of silence. And just like that it was as if their argument had never happened. She nuzzled her face deeper into his neck, "I know we did a lot of things you weren't allowed to do."

"I'm fine," Damon whispered back, leaning his head to rest against hers, his hand reaching up into the shirt of his that she was wearing to run it along the length of her back. "Besides, if I do recall I enjoyed every dirty little thing you did to me."

Elena giggled, her warm breath fanning his neck. "That's because you're such a dirty boy."

"I'm your dirty boy," Damon flirted back, hugging her close towards him.

"Goodnight babe," Elena whispered softly, lifting up her face from where it was currently taking residence in his neck. She placed a kiss on his lips, loving the reaction she got when he turned the kiss to a very passionate one.

He let his lips traced her lips in order to coax them to open under his skillful touch. He was pleased when she opened her mouth to him, letting him sink his tongue inside her mouth. He explored the small confines of her mouth, while her hands were making their way up and down the bare skin on his chest.

He needed to finish off the kiss before it lead to other things, so he pulled away from her lips slightly only grabbing onto her bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled it away from her teasingly, and loved the satisfied moan that came out of her mouth. He let her lip go and place a soft kiss on her lips. Then another one. And finally a third final one.

"Goodnight," Damon murmured, only a few inches away from her mouth. "I love you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he gently pulled her closer to his body. Her arm wrapped tightly around his waist, using her hand to slowly stroke the skin she found there. It had a calming effect on him and his eyes started to drift shut.

After a few minutes, Elena started to shiver, and he leaned down and pulled the blanket tightly around their bodies. Soon enough, Elena drifted off into a deep sleep, and he wasn't that far behind her.

* * *

_So? Thoughts? We're making our way to the end of the chapter! Maybe only five more left! And maybe a fluffy little epilogue at the end? :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_And I'm back! ;)_

* * *

Still nothing. Elena had been trying to get pregnant for over a month now. She took a test everyday hoping that somehow she'd come up with a different result but it never came. She forced Damon to have sex with her at least once a day. But he didn't complain too much about that.

One time she got sick in the morning and thought she was pregnant and they had so much sex she couldn't even walk straight the next day. In the end it had just turned out to be a bad case of food poisoning from their dinner the night before and it had left her a little bit heartbroken.

Damon was as encouraging as ever. Now that he had fully recovered from all his injuries and rehab was finally over with, he took almost every opportunity to show her how special life was. He was being the absolute sweetest boyfriend in the entire world, and she was doing her best to be appreciative of that but with every negative result on each pregnancy test it was starting to wear her down.

But she would still try.

So when Damon got back from work that day she was putting on just about the sexiest thing she owned and waited for him by the door. When she heard the lock turn signalling that his key was in the door, she ruffled up her hair a bit. and smoothed out the very lacy teddy that she was wearing. It didn't cover up a lot of her body but the intent was there.

Damon walked through the door with a shocked look on his face at seeing her standing there waiting for him. However, she didn't expect that he would be on the phone when he walked in, and he seemed to be talking to another business associate.

He tried to keep the conversation going even as he eyed her up and down, taking in her entire body. She started to walk over to him slowly, taking her sweet time. Giving him a chance to get off the phone before she toyed with him, but he seemed to be frozen in place.

"Ah, yes, Bill," Damon said although his voice was forced, "I'll fax that over the plans for the new building to you on Monday."

Elena had reached him now, and was running her hands up and down his chest, feeling the hard muscles tense from her ministrations. She felt a sense of womanly pride run through her as a shiver ran down his body. She started to peel his suit jacket off his body, and he accommodated her removing the phone from his ear for a second as she pulled it down his arms and tossed it onto the floor away from them.

She started unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly, taking her time with each button.

"Yes, it will all be there," Elena pulled his shirt down his arms and it pooled at their feet. "Don't worry..." She ran her hands up his chest, following the hard lines of his body. "I'll take care of all of it."

Elena ran her hands down to his pants, finding his belt. She pulled it out of his pants slowly, smiling when she heard his intake of breath when she grazed his package slightly with her fingertips.

"Yes, Bill, you too," Damon squeaked, as her hand snuck into his pants cupping his package with her hand. "I'll see you next week - Bye now."

As soon as he hung up the phone she yanked him by the waistband of his pants so that he was pressing firmly against her. She smashed her lips onto his with such urgency and passion that she felt it all the way to her toes. Damon must have felt it too because he dropped his unceremoniously phone on the floor and pressed himself even more tightly against her, slanting his mouth over hers so that he could take control of the kiss.

Damon's hands found their way into her hair as her hands started to unbutton his pants. He wasn't having it though as he pushed her up against the wall nearest to them. He heard her moan as she hitched her legs around his waist. She grinded herself against him for a few minutes, as he was effectively trying to get inside her mouth, probing his tongue into her mouth.

He pulled his lips away from hers, "You've been such a bad girl, Elena."

"I'm a very bad girl," Elena said saucily, running her tongue over her lips.

Damon's smile widened at her words, happy that she was playing along. "You know what bad girls get, Elena?" He smirked when she shook her head in answering. "Bad girls get punished."

"Punish me then," Elena's sultry voice had him chuckling under his breath. He absolutely loved her like this.

"What am I going to do with you?" Damon whispered, running his nose along hers as he pressed her tighter against the wall.

"What do you want to do to me?" Elena whispered back, her eyes connecting with his in a way that said she trusted him completely. "How do you want to punish me?"

"I want to..." Damon drifted off smiling, running his hands down the legs that were wrapped around his waist. Her weight never seemed to affect him as he kept her upright in position without so much as holding her legs to keep her balanced. She was sometimes still amazing by how in shape he was that this never got tiring for him. "I want to spank you."

Elena gasped clearly in shock by his choice of words. But said nothing as he pushed them off the wall and carried her across their apartment and into their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as she held on for dear life. He kissed her sweetly on the lips as he laid her down on the bed, watching as her beautiful hair fanned out below her.

He removed himself from on top of her, removing his pants in the process. He threw them whichever way just wanting to be rid of them at this point. He grabbed her feet which were dangling off the end of the bed and pulling her closer to his body.

Elena sat up as his hands went to the end of the teddy that she was wearing and he dragged it over her body before tossing it on the floor. She was then only left in her black lace underwear that had matched the teddy perfectly. He crawled on top of her again, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss, curling her arms around his back to keep him right where she wanted him.

He kissed down her body slowly, until he made it to her underwear, and he dragged them down her beautiful tanned legs, letting them drop to the floor. He shed himself of his own underwear as he placed barely there kisses all the way up her legs. He slowly made his way up to her stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button teasingly, but they soon settled on her lips again.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, enjoying the taste of each other's mouths. But it wasn't as good as the main event and soon Elena was withering in Damon's arms, begging for him to take her. He gave into her silent command, and lined himself up with her hot center and drove himself home.

It was a harsh thrust, not like the ones she was used to. But it felt amazing all the same, as she dug her nails into his back, overwhelmed with the pressure.

He pulled back and leered over top of her and quickly started thrusting in and out of her at a hard and fast pace. He was spreading her legs in all kinds of different ways trying to find the best way to penetrate her deeper. He was titling her world on an axis, and she realized that he was really fucking her. He didn't do it very often. They weren't making love, or having sex. Or any of the other bullshit clichés for sex. They were just plain fucking.

And damn it felt good.

Elena was on the brink of her first orgasm when he flipped her over suddenly and she lost the build up the moment he stopped thrusting.

"On your knees," Damon ordered,

Oh, sexy dominant Damon was out to play tonight. She loved when he got like this with her, he was always so hot like this. So, she did as she was told and got on her knees, reaching her hands out to grasp onto the headboard tightly. He started thrusting in and out again, falling easily back into his rough and fast pace.

He got really into the movements, and she could tell he was really lost when he ran his hand up the length of her back and curled his hand in her hair, gathering it up and pulling back on it. She moaned out loud, arching her back.

"Oh yeah, baby, scream for me," Damon praised, pulling harder.

Elena screamed for him. Oh, she screamed really hard for him. She was hurtling into her first orgasm fast and hard, and he knew it. Her inner muscles were squeezing tightly on him and he couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He reached underneath her and stroked her clit with his thumb, and that was all she needed and she came undone around him.

"God! Yes - Damon!" Elena screamed out as she spasmed around him, her knuckles turning white from holding onto the headboard so tightly.

She didn't know how she managed to stay upright after an orgasm like that but she quickly got back into the game. She was desperate for another orgasm like that. She knew Damon would be hell bent on delivering that before he reached his own.

"I think it's about time you received your punishment now," Damon said, and she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Wanting to wipe it off his face, she squeezed her inner muscles on him and heard him moan uncontrollably behind her.

"You little minx," Damon shook his head, and took his hand slapping it hard against her ass.

The forceful blow caused Elena to moan very loudly, arching her back. Damon took it as a very good sign and placed more on her, all the while never slowly down on his thrusts.

It didn't take long and she was already heading into her second orgasm, but this time he was following very close behind her. He stopped slapping her ass and got a firm grasp on her hips as his orgasm was hurtling fast. They came together in a mixture of moans and groans.

They collapsed onto the bed, Damon falling down on top of her but quickly rolling off when he heard her soft gasp.

"What's wrong?" Damon panted out, concern filling his voice.

"You just -" Elena took in a deep breath as she tried to catch her breath. "My ass really hurts, and you were crushing it."

Damon gave her a childish smile, which had her smiling in return. Damon moved his way down the bed, stopping when he reached her butt. He saw the red marks on her behind, and leaned over to place a kiss down on one cheek. It was the softest kiss imaginable, and when he didn't see her flinch, he continued placing them, soothing the skin there.

"Does this hurt?" Damon asked her softly,

"No, it feels good," Elena murmured, "It feels really good."

Once he was done soothing her behind he started placing kisses all the way up her back, hovering over her body. He nuzzled her neck, hearing her giggle at his playful gesture.

"You are so sexy," Damon whispered into her ear, before nibbling on it. "Especially with my handprint on your ass."

"Maybe I'll start slapping your ass," Elena teased back, curling her hands underneath the pillow that her head was currently resting on.

"Kinky," Damon smirked, pressing a kiss right below her earlobe. He turned his voice serious again, as he pulled away from her. "I'll go get some lotion, I don't want it to hurt too much in the morning."

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Elena asked, appreciatively looking at his backside as he removed himself from the bed to walk into the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Damon cheekily shook his head, he didn't need to be told he was great, he just knew. But he would never turn down a chance to have Elena boost his ego.

"Well you are," Elena said thoughtfully, smiling at him. "Even when you're being a ass."

"Wow, that hit me where it really hurts," Damon teased, holding his hand up to his chest in mock hurt. "I can't believe you would say such hurtful things to me."

"Oh, cry me a river," Elena mumbled, burying her face in the pillow.

"Don't be like that or I'll slap you across the ass again," Damon said and this time he was closer than before. He must have only had a quick trip to the bathroom.

Damon squirted a small amount of lotion on the palm on his hand, before gently placing them on her ass which was still delightfully red. He held in a laugh though for Elena's sake. He started to gently kneed into her skin causing small moans to escape from her uncontrollably.

"Just relax," Damon soothed, easing her into a state of barely there consciousness.

"Marry me," Elena half whispered, half moaned, and as soon as she said those words she wasn't sure why she said them. Of course she knew that he had already asked her so of course they were going to get married. She didn't even know why she had brought up the topic now of all times but she couldn't stand not being married to him for at least one more minute and so it just slipped out.

"I think you relaxed a little too much," Damon chuckled,

"I mean it," Elena whispered softly.

"First of all sweetheart, the guy is supposed to be the one that proposes in a relationship," Damon said laughing quietly to himself, "Second of all, I already asked you to marry me and you said yes, remember? Did I fuck the memory out of you or something?"

Elena turned around underneath him, ignoring the brief uncomfortable ache that came with it, and that now her ass was probably going to end up getting stuck to these sheets. She stared into his eyes and shook her head at his question.

Damon raised his eyebrows and cocked to head to side. "Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure you have no recollection of me asking you to marry me."

"Damon, can you stop joking around for one minute!" Elena pleaded, "I don't mean it like that -" She stared into his eyes, as they looked into hers begging her for an explanation. "I mean that I don't want to wait anymore. Sometimes it takes couples a full year before they even get married after they get engaged. I don't want to spend any more time not being married to you."

She paused for a minute, expecting Damon to speak but when no words seemed to come from his mouth, she added, "I know that with all that's happening it may not be the best time, but it's also the most perfect time. Almost losing you made me realize how short life really is and I want to be able to spend all my moments with you and to let the whole world know you belong to me."

"You already know that I'm yours," Damon whispered,

"I want it to be on paper," Elena insisted passionately, "I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want to be able to refer to you as my husband because you already feel like you are."

He seemed stunned into silence. She found this odd mostly because they were already supposed to be getting married, he should be jumping up and down at the opportunity to get married faster. They needed something happy to balance out all the drama that had been going on lately. She would convince him that this was the right move to make and that they would get their happily ever after.

"What you're saying is -" Damon started,

"I want to get married to you right now," Elena smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him on top of her. He leaned on his elbows as his hands played with a strand of her hair.

"You want to get married - right now?" Damon asked her softly, making sure that he heard her correctly.

"I don't need a big fat wedding in order to be happy," Elena explained, rubbing her nose intimately along his, "I just need you to make me happy."

"Just me?" Damon asked,

Elena nodded her head, and Damon's whole face lit up and he gave her one of his famous smiles as he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss before letting herself be swept up by it, and damn it was a good kiss.

He pulled back after a short period of time before saying, "Of course, Miss Gilbert, I would be honoured to marry you."

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, the pleasure is all mine," Elena whispered, giggling when he brought her in for another kiss that she felt all the way to her toes. And just like that they were swept up in each other's arms showing each other just how much they loved each other.

All she knew was that she couldn't wait for this man to be hers, and everyone in the whole world would know it.

* * *

"You want to get married on a beach?"

They were lying in bed the next morning, too lazy to move. Good thing it was a Saturday morning and they had all the time in the world. Damon's head was currently rested on her stomach, rubbing his face against the smooth skin of her body. He had taken the liberty of raising the shirt she was wearing so that they were skin against skin, but after they'd been together for so long it didn't bother her much.

"A beach?" Elena asked, running a hand through his tangled mess of hair.

"It's romantic, isn't it?" Damon asked,

"What are you a woman?" Elena teased, watching him lift his head up in shock. Oh no, she'd just put a huge dent in his manhood.

"Do I have to remind you how much of a man I can be?" Damon threatened her, putting his face down to her stomach again and he bit the skin there teasingly, causing her to gasp at the sharp pain. "Remember what happened the last time you were misbehaved, Elena."

"I remember thoroughly enjoying it," Elena murmured, running her hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face, before caressing his beautiful face. He leaned into her hand for a long second before his face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Oh, did you now?" Damon flipped her over suddenly so that she was now lying on her stomach. "So, if I were to spank you really hard on the ass right now, it wouldn't hurt?"

"Damon!" Elena squealed, trying to get out from underneath him. She succeeded after a few attempts and crawled off the bed away from him. "I'm still sore, you ass!"

"Baby, come here," Damon pouted, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her down on the bed again. She went willingly but her face showed no signs of forgiveness. "I'm sorry for doing that."

"You should be," Elena mumbled,

"Come here," Damon beckoned shyly, tugging on her shirt so that she would come closer to him. There were the beginnings of a smile forming on her face as she scooted closer to him. He waited until their faces were about an inch apart from each other before he leaned over and placed a big fat kiss on her mouth.

He started placing them all over her face next as she giggled and squirmed beneath him. He took that opportunity to make his move and he brought his hand down and connected it with the half of her ass that hadn't been spanked last night.

Damon got a loud gasp out of her and watched laughing uncontrollably as she scrambled her way off the bed.

"You ass!" She screamed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head, watching his feeble attempt to block it from hitting him in the face. Once it hit him square in the face she started laughing at his disgruntled look.

"Payback's a bitch," Elena giggled, getting back on the bed to pounce on him.

She straddled his hips and her hands found his, pinning them above him on the bed. It was definitely an amazing sight, Damon being completely dominated by her. He rarely let her play this role in the bedroom.

Elena smiled down at him before leaning in to place a passionate kiss on his lips. He accepted everything that she gave, pressing his lips just as tightly against hers. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips indicating that she wanted to be let inside. He opened his mouth to her willingly allowing his tongue to mingle together with hers as they performed a dance that they had perfected over the years.

They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime before Elena finally pulled away, panting slightly from the powerfulness of the kiss.

"Am I forgiven?" Damon asked sweetly, staring into her eyes.

Elena nodded, releasing his hands as she moved to get off him. He groaned in protest, clearly under the impression that he was going to get some sex out of their little spat.

"Nope," Elena shook her head. "We've been having way too much sex lately, and it needs to stop."

"You're saying it like sex is a bad thing," Damon muttered distastefully. "It is perfectly normal to have sex every day. Even multiple times a day."

"Yes well, we're not like that," Elena said, getting up from the bed. "No sex for you today. Now get up."

"Is this what marriage to you is going to be like?" Damon muttered under his breath. But apparently Elena had heard it and before he could register it she had thrown a hair brush at his head. Good thing she had terrible aim though and it hit him in the chest. "Oh, so hostile today."

"You are infuriating," Elena held her hands up in the air in frustration. "God, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"I love you too, honey," Damon replied cheekily, lounging back on the bed.

Elena had already wandered back into the bathroom at this point as she undressed to take a shower. But she saw that Damon had not removed himself from their bed yet.

"You better get up or no morning sex for a month!" Elena taunted just as she was getting into the hot shower.

Before she even had a chance to register it, Damon was behind her in the shower giving her very little room to move around, which she realized was probably his intention.

"Well played, Miss Gilbert," Damon whispered in her ear, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of her body. "You drive a hard bargain."

"No, no, no!" Elena said, removing his hands from around her body and backing away from him. "I told you that we're not having sex."

"What? Why?" Damon pouted, trying to grab her again.

"Because we can't just have sex all the time," Elena explained, grabbing the shampoo bottle off the shelf and squirting some onto her hand. "Now, are you going to help me shower or not?"

Damon huffed, but he knew he wasn't going to win. So once she started lathering the soap up in her hair he smacked her hands away and took over. She let out a contented purr as her hands settled on his hips, her fingers slowly stroking skin there.

"Now this isn't so bad is it?" Elena murmured, her eyes fell shut of their own accord.

"I wanted sex," Damon said bitterly,

"Stop whining you big baby," Elena sighed, leaning up to him, puckering her lips.

Not being able to deny her of anything he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. She smiled into the kiss, happy to know that she wouldn't be on his bad side forever. When he pulled back she leaned up further and gave him one last small kiss.

"I love you," Elena moaned out, as he starting digging further into her scalp.

"You're really lucky I love you too," Damon moved her body so that she was now standing underneath the stream of water. "Now rinse."

Elena carefully washed all the shampoo out of her before grabbing the bottle again and squinting some into her palm, reaching up to wash his hair now. Damon purred under her caresses, his hands finding her waist to pull her closer. When his hands started to wander though up to her breasts she had to smack them away so that he wouldn't get too carried away.

Elena dragged him roughly under the water when it was time for him to rinse, her own form of punishment for the little stunt he had pulled when she had been washing his hair. His lips quirked up in amusement at her little tug under the water stream.

Once they were out of the shower and dressed there was a knock at the door. It had been days since someone had come knocking at their door. She had a brief flashback to when Stefan showed up at their door and shot Damon but blinked it away before it could send her into any type of panic mode.

So they walked to the door together this time, not wanting to take any unnecessary chances of getting caught off guard. Damon opened the door and they were face to face with two police officers. They immediately pulled out their badges, introduced themselves briefly before brushing past them and into the apartment.

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore, Miss. Gilbert," One of the police officers said in greeting. "We are here to inform you about the rape and attempting murder case involving Stefan Salvatore."

Salvatore? They had shared the same last name? This was news to Elena, but apparently not to Damon who remained cool and collected beside her.

"Oh yes," Damon responded, leading the police officers over to the couches in the living room. Elena trailed behind him but she still felt a little out of place. "Please seat."

Damon took a seat in the arm chair across from the detectives, and Elena sat on the arm of the chair, she felt it would be weird to sit with the detectives. Damon's hand found her back, brushing the tips of his fingers lightly against her back. She felt herself relax due to Damon's talented fingers, coaxing some of the stress to be released from her body.

"So, what's the new information?" Damon asked, and his voice was business like, and she realized this must be the way that he behaves at work. Wow, this is hot. She'd file that particular information away for later use in the bedroom.

"We have succeeded in catching him," The police officer who had yet to speak since they had entered the apartment. "He is currently in our custody and will not be allowed to be released through bail."

The tension that had been held up in her body suddenly released at the knowledge that Stefan would no longer be out there and would no longer be able to get to them. Damon's hand paused on her back when he heard the news, but he only faltered for a second before picking up his motions again.

"How long is he going to be jail for?" Elena asked, her voice surprisingly quiet.

"He's serving about ten years right now ma'am," The first police officer said, before scoffing. "But I think once they go to trial there could be a possibility that he could serve more years than that."

"That's good," Elena mumbled, before looking down at her hands.

"Well, we'll get out of your way then." They stood up, and Damon and Elena followed holding out their hands to shake. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks, you too," Damon said, shutting the door behind him.

Once they had moved a safe distance from the door, Damon's eyes connected with hers and his face communicated everything. Elena ran towards him and flung herself into his outstretched arms. He caught her immediately, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He buried his face in her hair and she could sense his grin on her neck. Elena's face probably mirrored his as her hands wove themselves into his hair anchoring him to her body.

"I love you," Damon whispered into her hair, before kissing the side of her head.

Elena's grin widened. "I love you too," she whispered into her ear.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to take you to bed right now, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked teasingly in her ear, walking them back to the bedroom as he asked. Clearly stating that she was going to the bedroom whether she liked it or not. But, who was she kidding? She'd never pass up an opportunity to have some time in the bedroom with her man.

"No, Mr. Salvatore, I think it would be highly suitable for this situation," Elena giggled, dragging her face away from his neck.

He placed an intoxicating kiss on her lips that immediately had her in the mood to get caught up in everything that was Damon. She let herself be lead to the bedroom as Damon's fingers tunneled into her hair in the throes of passion. Elena fought back with equal fever, wanting to completely lose herself in him.

* * *

_There ya have it! Only a few more chapters left and this story is done :)_


	14. Epilogue

_A year down the road..._

"It's positive! It's positive!" Elena rushed out of the bathroom finding her way to sleeping Damon, she grabbed the first part of his body that she got her hands on and shook it hard in her hands. "Damon! Get up! It's positive!"

Damon grumbled before turning to face her as his brain tried to process what she was saying.

"Elena?" Damon rubbed his eyes, before brushing a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

Elena just grinned at him before jumping on top of him, an action which surprised Damon. He quickly recovered though as a stick was thrust in his face. He tried to focus his eyes on it even though it was hard to do with Elena practically bouncing up and down on top of him with happiness.

Damon grabbed her wrist and got her to stay still before reading what he could only assume was a pregnancy test said. He saw the plus sign on the stick indicating that she was pregnant and he honestly couldn't believe it. Damon stared at the test for a few more seconds, completely in shock before lifting his eyes up to meet hers.

"It's positive..." Damon said, bewildered, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"We're pregnant," Elena whispered, as if saying it louder would make it too real. She watched though as Damon's face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen. She matched his expression, giggling with glee.

"We actually did it," Damon said stunned for a moment, sitting up in bed so that he could take her lips in a passionate kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes. He released her quickly before mumbling against her lips, "Damn, my little guys sure can swim."

"Yes, because it's all about your sperm, right?" Elena pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's my vagina that is doing all the hard work."

"You keep saying that, but we all know that it's my contribution to this kid that going to make it great," Damon placed his hands on her flat stomach, "Right, little guy?"

"How do you know it's not a girl?"

"Because I know, it's called a parent's intuition."

"I think it's going to be a girl," Elena stated, placing her hands with his. "Call it a mother's intuition."

"It's going to be a boy," Damon challenged,

"Make a bet on it?" Elena asked,

"What are the stakes?"

"If you win, we have sex on the kitchen floor," Elena offered, which made Damon grin at her wager. "And if I win, we have sex in the another country, let's call it a second honeymoon."

"So the usual wager?" Damon smirked, "Sex."

Elena nodded, grinning at him. "Always."

"Deal."

"Kiss swear?"

"Kiss swear."

Elena leaned down and gave Damon a kiss that if he had been standing he would have weakened at the knees. She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck to anchor him to her. He let her take control of the kiss as his hands roamed around her back and up the nightie that she was wearing. He absolutely loved when she wore them because it gave him such easy access.

Elena moaned in his mouth when his hands travelled to her breasts. He squeezed on them slightly causing her mouth to open more and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Now, he had control of the kiss and he took full advantage of it. He rubbed his tongue all along hers, while simultaneously making her moan with his hands on her breasts. Another woman would never be as perfect for him as she was.

He groaned when Elena pulled her mouth away from his, not wanting to be disconnected from her just yet. She rested her head against his and he could feel her panting against his lips.

"We're having a baby," Elena whispered, giving him a shy smile.

Damon gave her a broad grin before leaning up and peaking her on the lips once more. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Elena sighed, reconnecting their lips again.

* * *

_Eight months down the road..._

"I hate you!" Elena yelled, screaming at Damon while his hand gripped hers tightly. "I hate you and your stupid sperm for doing this to me!"

Oh, the joys of having a baby. Damon swore that he was growing gray hair with the amount of stress that the labour and delivery of their child was putting him through. His hand was about to fall off from the crushing grip that Elena had on it. He was quickly getting sick of being yelled at every two seconds by Elena. But he knew that voicing any of these thoughts would have him divorced in a second so he kept his mouth shut.

Not to mention the fact that labour was so much more painful than what he was going through. But imagine getting kicked in the balls, definitely wins over giving birth.

"Elena, it's okay," Damon soothed, smoothing back the sweaty hair from her face. "Just one more push. You can do it."

"It's been one more push for the last 20 goddamn minutes," Elena muttered under her breath before shouting at the top of her lungs, "Get this baby out of me!"

"Push, Elena," The doctor positioned between her legs encouraged, the baby was crowning between her legs and needed to come out now.

Elena's steel grip on Damon's hand tightened and he winced for a brief second, not wanting to show any kind of pain because he would just get yelled at again. Elena's scream as she pushed was enough to wake everybody up in the nearby town, and he did not want to experience it directed at him once again. When the push was over, the grip on his hand loosened a fraction and he wiped Elena's face down with a cloth.

"D-Damon," Elena sobbed, turning her head to face Damon. He could see the tears streaming down her face. "I can't d-do this anymore. Y-you push for me."

Damon chuckled, but caught himself when Elena shot him daggers at his thoughtless.

"I can't do that," Damon said,

"Yes you can, I'll trade you, you can have my vagina and I'll take your penis," Elena whined, causing Damon to laugh once again. Sometimes she just didn't realize how adorable she was. "Pretty please."

"Shh, baby, nobody's trading any body parts today," Damon whispered lowly in her ear, wiping the tears off her face with his fingers as he did so He wiped the last tear from her cheek before grabbing her hands once again tightly in his own. "You know how much I wish I could push for you but I can't. But this baby will be here soon, and it needs it's mother to have all the right functioning body parts, okay?"

Elena shook her head frantically from side to side,

Damon took his hands out of hers again, with much difficulty, and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I know you can do this, and just think you'll finally get to know who wins the bet," Damon added cheekily, watching a watery smile form on Elena's face. "Maybe you'll get to see a little girl and then we get to go on a second honeymoon."

Damon poked her nose playfully, earning a small smile light up Elena's face.

"You wouldn't be upset if it wasn't a boy?" Elena whispered, sniffling.

"No, baby, I love you," Damon said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, focus on me and push."

Elena kept her eyes locked on his as she pushed the final time. Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard the crying that was suddenly sounding in the small delivery room, and this time she knew that it wasn't coming from her.

Their heads both whipped around and saw that their baby was being held in the doctor's arms. Elena's waterworks starting again, and the shocking part was that Damon started tearing up as he stared at the little baby that was all theirs. He didn't even realize that he was crying until Elena brushed a tear away from his cheek causing him to turn towards her.

She was smiling at him in only a way that Elena can, and he was so overwhelmed with joy that he leaned in and gave her a big kiss on the lips. It was one that was very inappropriate for the hospital staff to see, but one I'm sure that happened a lot when miracles were born.

Damon pulled back eventually, resting his forehead on top of hers.

"You did it," Damon whispered,

"We did it," Elena corrected, before shifting her eyes over to the baby that was being brought over to them.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," The doctor announced, placing the baby in Elena's waiting arms. He exited the room shortly after to give the couple some privacy.

"A girl," Elena whispered, running her finger down the little girl's face.

"You won," Damon said lowly right by her ear.

"We both did," Elena sighed, "She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Damon kissed her forehead, thanking the gods that he had been blessed to get something so beautiful in his life.

"What should we name her?" Elena asked,

* * *

_10 years later..._

Elena sat running her hands through the sand of the beautiful beach that Damon had picked for their second honeymoon. It took them ten years to finally be able to do it, once their beautiful daughter, Elizabeth had been old enough.

The cool ocean breeze felt amazing against her skin, making up for the truly hot days that they had seen over the duration of their trip. It was their last night on the island but Elena didn't feel up to partying with the rest of her family. Damon had been a little mad when he found out that she had been planning on inviting everyone they knew, including their daughter on their honeymoon. He was of course under the impression that it would be a lot like their first one after they got married and it would be nothing but none stop sex. But he had to get over that idea fast.

The last ten years with Damon had been more than she could ever ask for. He still continued to spoil her every day, he made sure not a day went by without telling her that he loved her, and he was still very much sexually attracted to her even after the pregnancy. Every time they had a free moment she could expect that Damon would be there coaxing them into bed.

Their daughter, Elizabeth was beautiful. She looked more like Damon than she cared to admit to him, but she had all the sweetness and kindness of her mother. She was their little miracle, especially since they hadn't been able to have another baby. The doctors said that attempting another pregnancy could do a lot of harm both to the unborn child and Elena. But having one child was more than enough to satisfy them considering the first one had already become a huge part of their lives.

Lost in her reflection of her wonderful life, she didn't hear the footsteps in the sand until they were very close to her. She didn't need to look to know who it was, she knew that he would come looking for her eventually.

"Why aren't you with everybody else?" Damon questioned as he sat down beside her in the sand.

Elena shrugged, "I didn't feel like partying much."

"Sad to go?" Damon asked her, softly.

Elena nodded, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder, looping her arm through his. "One week is not nearly long enough."

"We didn't even have that much sex," Damon pointed out, earning himself a slap on the arm from Elena, but he quickly recovered by placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just kidding, you know these years with you have been the best of my life."

"They've been mine too,"

"We could always stay an extra week you know," Damon suggested,

"No we can't, we only booked this for the week."

"What if I told you that I actually booked it for two weeks?"

Elena lifted her head up, surprise filled her face. "What? Why?"

"Because although this second honeymoon has been great, and I've really enjoyed our families getting closer together, I really think that we need to spend some time alone together. It's been ten years since we've taken a vacation that isn't family related or friend related. We need this."

"I know we do," Elena sighed, "But there would be no way to do it with Elizabeth, we haven't found a babysitter and there would be nobody I would trust to watch her for a week."

"Your parents said that they would take her in for a week," Damon said, "Baby, I've gotten all the plans figured out, everything will be fine back home, so please just let yourself have this okay? You've spent the better part of your life worrying about everything, so just do one reckless thing for me."

Elena looked into his eyes, which were desperately pleading with her to take him up on his offer. She didn't feel completely comfortable leaving Elizabeth behind. But he had thought this through so much so at the end of the day she would indulge him this one little thing.

"Okay," Elena decided, finally giving him her answer. "I'll stay, just one more week."

Damon's face broke out into a wide grin, before he swooped down and kissed her. She was taken aback by the force of the kiss but quickly recovered and kissed him back. As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate she felt herself being lowered onto the sand and then she felt Damon's hard body on top of her.

"Damon -" Elena tried to get out even with Damon's lips pressed urgently against hers. She ripped her mouth away from his finally but he was relentless in his attack and just started to trail kisses down to her neck. "Damon, we can't do this here. Everyone will see us."

"No they won't," Damon mumbled, his lips were now travelling down her chest until they got to her breasts. He kissed every visible part of them that he could see before pulling down one side of her shirt to expose one of her nipples. He ran his tongue over the sensitive tip causing Elena to arch her back into his waiting mouth.

Damon's hand was making its way down to her hip where he caressed the skin there making her squirm underneath him. His hand made a beeline for her shorts next, unbuttoning them with one hand.

Just before he could get his hand down her pants, her hand shot out and stopped him.

"Damon, we seriously can't do this here," Elena said, hearing Damon's answering groan.

"Baby please, it's our honeymoon and I haven't had you in two days," Damon whined, resting his face in her neck. She could feel his lips pursed on her skin and could tell that he was pouting. He took her hand and placed it on his already throbbing erection and squeezed her hand on it, making himself moan sexily in her ear.

That was it. She was a goner. But she still wasn't having sex on the beach where anybody could see them. "Go skinny dipping with me," she murmured into his ear.

"Elena, I said I wanted sex, not to live out some teenage fantasy with you," Damon grumbled,

"I know baby," Elena whispered in his ear, she softly bit on the pad of her ear before saying, "I was thinking that we could get a little freaky in the ocean, it is after all on our bucket list of places to have sex."

"What do you say? Do you want to make love to me in the ocean and fulfill all my dirty teenage fantasies?" Elena purred teasingly in his ear, and was happy when it had its desired effect.

Damon was off of her in a flash, and was stripping off his clothes before she could even register what he was doing.

"Come on, we don't have all day here," Damon said, impatiently putting his hands on his hips, which looked very odd on Damon, especially a naked Damon.

Elena got up slowly, stripping her shirt off her body slowly before throwing it into the pile of Damon's clothes. She worked on her shorts next, letting them drop to the ground as well. Now she was left in only her bikini that she had needed earlier that day. She reached her hands behind her back but Damon got there first, he untied the strings before letting it fall off her body.

"Don't forget the bottoms," Elena whispered to him,

Now, Damon was pressed right up against her back. He ran his hand through her hair, pulling it to one side before leaning down to place a feather light kiss on the back on her neck. His hands started at her shoulders, gently massaging them until they relaxed beneath his fingers. His hands worked their way down to her breasts where he cupped them gently in his hands. Elena let out a soft moan as his thumbs circled around the peaks.

Once he finished with her breasts he moved down her body to her sex which was still covered by her bathing suit bottoms. Damon snuck his hand into her bottoms, earning him a small gasp from Elena. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady before he started running his fingers over her outer lips. This action caused Elena to moan and spread her legs for him. His thumb quickly found her clit where he started to rub furiously causing Elena's knees to buckle underneath her.

He went down with her as she fell to her knees, and he choose that moment to plunge two fingers inside her wet heat. Elena threw her head back as he thrust his fingers hard in and out inside of her. His hand that was wrapped around her waist reached up to cup one of her breasts while his mouth settled on her neck which was still open to him.

Elena was just about to tumble over the edge when Damon stopped, pulling his fingers out of her. He brought them up to his mouth and sucked on them as Elena whimpered in front of him at the loss of her orgasm.

"Damon," Elena whined, bringing her hand down to finish off the job herself.

Damon smacked away her hand before whispering lowly in her ear, "Shhh, relax baby, I'm going to make you come."

He pushed the bottoms of her bikini down her legs, coaxing her to lift up her legs so that he could take them off of her. He then got down on the sand, and slowly began to position himself in between Elena's legs.

"What are you -" Elena barely got out before his tongue was on her nether regions and he was licking her like there was no tomorrow.

Elena lost control, as she spread her legs wider for him, grinding herself down onto his face. At this point she could care less if anyone could see them anymore. She was too lost in the pleasure that was all Damon. He brought her attention back to him as he sucked her clit into his mouth hard causing her to scream out.

"Shit, I'm going to -" Elena moaned, not able to get the rest of it out as Damon plunged two fingers back inside her.

"Let it happen, baby," Damon murmured from between her legs.

"I'm going to come," Elena screamed, her hands reached up to play with her breasts to push her over the edge.

"Come on baby," Damon coaxed in between licks on her clit, "Come just for me."

As Elena hit the first wave of her orgasm time seemed to stop and all she could feel were the waves of pleasure that were being brought all over her body. Damon sucked hard on her clit as her walls clamped down on his fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm.

"Fuck," Elena sighed, once the final wave was over.

Damon had a Cheshire grin on his face as he removed himself from underneath her body and came to stand up in front of her.

"I believed you promised that we'd get a little freaky in the ocean," Damon held out his hand for her, but Elena seemed to paralyzed from her orgasm to move. "I'm hoping to collect on that promise."

"You might have to carry me there," Elena mumbled,

"Whatever it takes," Damon said determinedly as he swooped down and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

As soon as they had gotten to the water he threw her in, sending an intense shock to Elena's body. She burst up to the surface with a look on her face that screamed that Damon was dead meat.

"YOU - YOU - ASSHOLE!" Elena screamed, splashing water at him as he moved into the water with her, laughing his head off as he took in her drenched appearance.

"Please, sweetheart, I thought we agreed that we weren't allowed to use that word to describe any asshole like things that I do anymore," Damon reminded her, waving his finger at her. "You know what I get to do now."

"Oh no! You do not actually think you're getting sex after this, do you?" Elena asked, her voice surprisingly threatening.

Damon had enough of this game that she was playing. He wanted her and he wanted her now. SO he did the only logical thing that he could think of and lunged for her. She tried to back away from his advances but he was too fast for her and he grabbed her around the waist before she even realized it was happening.

He pulled her up tightly against his body and Elena's hands flew to his biceps in surprise. She got her balance back before looking at him directly. He had a smug smirk across his face that she immediately wanted to wipe off.

"I love you," Damon said, kissing her unresponsive lips. "I love how feisty you are, and I love that hot little body of yours," Damon paused at the frown on her face before continuing, "even though _you_ believe that you look horrible ever since your pregnancy. Even though I don't agree with you."

"I'm fat," Elena pouted, moving her arms up to wrap loosely around his neck and brushed her fingers through his now damp hair. "How do you even want me?"

"I want you, because you're you," Damon soothed her out before she inevitably got all worked up again. He ran his hands down her back with the tips of his fingertips causing her to shiver slightly in his arms. "How can you not see how wonderful you are?"

"You love me even though I'm fat?" Elena asked, ignoring the compliment that he had given her. She gave him a small smile, which had the ability to light up his whole entire world.

"I love you because you're fat," Damon assured her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips, which she gratefully accepted this time.

Elena smiled as she pulled back from his kiss, "That's all I ask for."

Damon laughed at how cute she was before leaning in to take possession of her lips in his. As soon as his lips touched hers though it was like a fire was ignited inside her and she pushed herself closer to his body as her lips moved rhythmically along his.

They wasted no time in working each other up again, needing no more than a few minutes before Damon's erection to make an appearance and brushed up against her. She moaned in his mouth as his tip brushed on her clit ever so lightly.

Before Elena could even comprehend that it was happening, Damon pushed inside her forcefully causing her to let out a loud moan. Damon let out a grunt of pleasure, while moving his hands down to grip her ass harshly in his hands. The pleasure and pain of it all had Elena rocking her hips against Damon's of their own accord.

The friction of their two bodies in the water felt absolutely wonderful and she wondered briefly why they had never done this before. It was easier to move in the water than standing up against a wall. This gave Elena the ability to take charge and she started moving herself up and down on top of him. She started at a slow pace at first, which allowed for Damon's lips to connect with hers again in a tongue battling kiss.

They moved at a leisurely pace, taking their time and enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. Their mouths moved together, their tongues battling for dominance over the other. They were truly in sync with each other at this moment. They could always get lost in the feeling of each other, like nobody else was ever there.

Damon shifted his feet slightly which caused him to shift to a new angle inside Elena. The action got a positive response from Elena who was just trying to keep it together.

"Damon," Elena moaned out against his mouth,

Her breathy moan sent his body into overdrive and he moved his hands up to settle on her hips so that he could control the pace of their coupling. He started to force her hips to go hard and fast on top of him.

She could no longer keep kissing him, too lost in the pleasure that she was receiving from him.

Damon's mouth dropped to her shoulder, suckling on the skin there hard, surely leaving her with tons of hickeys. Elena threw her hand back as his lips settled on her neck, titling it to give him better access.

He hiked her up his body so that he could access her at a different angle, causing Elena to come apart in his arms. She was nearly close to orgasm already. But, Damon kept on, moving his head down to her now exposed breasts. He took one into his mouth, sucking hard on the nipple there.

Elena didn't need any more stimulation, she fell completely apart in his arms. Her body shuddered as she waded out the waves of her orgasm.

Damon stroked her face as Elena came down from her orgasm, slowly thrusting inside her as she regained back her strength.

"More," Elena whispered out, pushing her lips urgently to his now.

Damon speed up his thrusts again, needing to find his release. The tempo of his hips was rough and punishing but Elena reveled in it, gasping and moaning against his lips.

It didn't take long before he was fast approaching his release, and Elena wasn't fairing any better almost ready to have her next orgasm of the night. Damon thrust up into her three more times before releasing inside her, taking Elena along with him.

Long after their passionate love making in the water, Damon and Elena were laid out side by side on the beach. They had managed to salvage all their clothes, putting them on their soaking bodies, before collapsing in post coital bliss on the sand.

Now, Damon was stroking his hand up and down her back lazily, sending the occasional shiver down her spine. Elena was keeping herself occupied by running her fingertips over Damon's bare chest, which had been left open to her hungry gaze. She could just eat him up.

"We never do anything wild like this anymore," Damon mused lowly in her ear.

"Mmmm," Elena mumbled,

"We should try to more,"

"Mmmm."

"Are you planning on speaking anytime soon?" Damon asked, an amused smile on his face.

Elena smiled against his chest, before pressing a feather light kiss there, still silent. She placed her chin on his chest, staring up at him with her beautiful doe eyes. She raised her hand up to his face, stroking her finger on his cheek lightly.

Damon automatically leaned his cheek into her hand, closing his eyes.

"I love you," Damon whispered, as her finger found his lips tracing them carefully. Damon gently grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the wedding band that was located on her ring finger.

Elena smiled, before biting her lip at his sweet gesture.

"Still going for the silent treatment?" Elena nodded, the grin that was always plastered on her face just by being around him was present.

"Well let's see what we can do about that," Damon said, a playful tone to his voice. He easily flipped her over so that she was now on her back and he was looming over top of her. He used one hand to pin her hands above her head before unleashing a tickle attack on her ribs.

Elena tired to hold out as long as she could before a giggle erupted from her mouth, and her silent treatment was lost as he grinned down at her.

"I got you, babe," Damon smiled.

Elena's face formed into a small smile, allowing her fingers to lace with the ones currently holding her hands above her head.

"Yes you do," Elena murmured earnestly,

He was leaning down to give her a kiss when they were interrupted by a little voice.

"Daddy!"

"Looks like our fun is ruined," Damon pouted prettily, leaning down to brush his nose along hers in a cute way that had her pouting along with him.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Elizabeth yelled, giggling on her way down the beach.

Damon removed himself off of Elena and went running after his daughter that was running down towards him.

"What's up, princess?" Damon asked, as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Sing to me, daddy," Elizabeth whined, burying her head in his neck, cuddling up to her father. This was a pretty normal exchange between the two, so Elena wasn't fazed by it. Damon rubbed up and down Elizabeth's back soothingly, whispering a lullaby softly into his daughter's ear.

Elena watched the whole exchange with a fascination that never seemed to go away when she watched Damon with their daughter. He always seemed to know the right thing to say to her, she certainly was a daddy's little girl.

"Tired," Damon mouthed over to Elena, giving her the reason why their daughter had been so anxious to find her parents.

Damon held out his hand for Elena to take, and she placed her hand in his, threading their fingers together as they walked lazily through the beach up to their own little cabana.

"Let's get this sleepyhead to bed," Damon said, walking through the doors. Elena nodded, resting her head on Damon's shoulder, letting out a yawn of her own. "Looks like I have two now," he said amused, pressing a kiss to both of his girl's foreheads.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, okay?" Elena said softly, as to not wake their sleeping daughter.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes baby."

Elena pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and then reached up and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's head. "Don't be too long," Elena whispered, walking away from him and into the bedroom.

* * *

Damon crawled into bed not even ten minutes later, making good on his promise. Damon had stripped down to nothing and Elena was suddenly grateful that she had decided to put on pajamas before getting into bed. She was too exhausted tonight for round two.

Damon slid in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her to his chest. He tucked his head in her neck, nuzzling his face into the hair there.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Damon whispered into her ear,

Elena smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful."

Elena grabbed the hand that was currently resting on her waist, and laced her fingers with his. She brought his hand up close to her chest in between her breasts and up under her chin. Damon responded by placing his leg in between the both hers, rubbing his leg affectionately against hers.

"Goodnight, baby," Damon placed a barely there kiss on her neck.

"You're my forever," Elena whispered, turning her head around slightly so that her lips could meet his in a delicious goodnight kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Far less more than Damon had wanted it too. "Goodnight."

"That's all I get?" Damon laughed, attacking the side of her cheek with kisses, which got the reaction that he was hoping for which was a little shriek followed by a giggle.

Elena turned around in his arms, cuddling up closer to his chest. "Yes, that's all you get, I'm exhausted,"

"Go to sleep,"

"I'll make it up to you in the morning," Elena mumbled, half asleep.

"I know you will, baby, I know," Damon said to no one now that Elena had fallen into a sleeping state.

He couldn't imagine his life being any other way. He had his arms wrapped around the girl of his dreams, and he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. The nonsense with Stefan had been long gone out of their minds and they hadn't kept tabs on his whereabouts since.

He was with his forever, and always. So nothing else mattered.

* * *

_And it's over. Just some more DE fluff to get you through the pain that this series has put us through. The last episode was heartbreaking to watch, I don't even know how I got through it._ _I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for all your lovely comments and reviews, they really mean a lot to me and I know this chapter was a long time coming but now you don't have to wait anymore._


End file.
